


Golpe Publicitário

by Lisbonissima



Category: La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:14:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 51,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23223838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisbonissima/pseuds/Lisbonissima
Summary: Ele nunca se importou com o que o público pensava, ainda assim era o queridinho da Espanha.Ela passou décadas dentro da indústria de entretenimento ouvindo e acatando ao que era dito sobre como uma mulher deveria se comportar, ainda assim era a vítima mais recente da imprensa e da opinião pública.Depois de perder tantas batalhas, a única forma da atriz Raquel Murillo tentar salvar sua reputação seria fingir um relacionamento com o sr Certinho.
Relationships: Raquel Murillo/Professor | Sergio Marquina
Comments: 30
Kudos: 54





	1. Que comece o show

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gabbi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabbi/gifts).
  * Inspired by [PR stands for Public Romance](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/569458) by StumblingAlong. 



> Oi, gentee!!
> 
> Tinha feito uma nota toda lindinha, mas perdi tudo então vai essa mesmo *rindo de nervoso*  
> 1\. Tô MEGA feliz de postar essa fic, tô amando demaaais escrevê-la <3  
> 2\. Gabbi, essa aqui é especialmente pra vc! Gabbi Dias (@sunamorin) é a emoção da minha razão e sem ela essa fic só existiria na minha cabeça. Além de me ajudar a desenvolver o plot, Gabbizinha é minha maior motivadora e melhor beta que eu podia sonhar em ter. Te amo, amiga!  
> 3\. O plot dessa história é inspirado em uma das minhas fics OutlawQueen favoritas, "PR Stands for Public Romance". Apesar da ideia não ser original, lhes garanto que me joguei de cabeça na criação e escrita desse AU, portanto a fic é 100% minha. Ainda assim acredito que PR deva ser exautada, pq é uma obra de arte incrível - e infelizmente inacabada. Mas não se preocupem que eu não vou fazer isso com vcs ;)
> 
> Sem mais delongas, boa leitura! Espero que vcs gostem <3

Ela estava indignada. Não, dizer que Raquel estava indignada é leve demais. Ela estava furiosa, puta da cara, com sangue nos olhos! Ela tinha certeza de que pelo menos umas três veias da testa dela já estavam saltadas, imagina se ela pudesse vomitar pra Alicia todas as palavras que estavam vindo em sua mente!

Será que essa mulher não tinha entendido NADA do que ela falou na porra dessa última meia hora de reunião? Que merda era essa que ela estava propondo?! A vontade de Raquel era se levantar daquela cadeira de escritório e agarrar Alicia Sierra pelos cabelos, até que entrasse naquela cabeça ruiva o absurdo que era pedir a Raquel uma coisa dessas!

_Não, Raquel, você **precisa** dela como sua agente. Pensa em tudo o que você trabalhou nas últimas décadas, em tudo que você sonhou em fazer no futuro. Pensa na Paula..._

_Pela Paula. Engole esse sapo pela Paula._

E foi assim, mentalizando o sorriso infantil de sua filha, o brilho nos seus olhos quando sorri, que Raquel conseguiu pelo menos acalmar um pouco a respiração e controlar a sua própria língua. Agora ela só precisava de um...

\- Posso? – perguntou a atriz enquanto apontava para um lápis, que estava em um porta-trecos sobre a mesa de sua possível futura agente.

\- Claro. – respondeu Alicia, meio cética quanto a reação de Raquel à pergunta que poderia ser o grande divisor de águas de sua carreira.

Raquel pegou o lápis amarelo, segurou-o com a boca e então prendeu seu cabelo com ele. Mais uma respirada profunda, olhos fechados por uns milissegundos a mais que uma piscada normal levaria, ombros relaxados... Era literalmente tudo ou nada agora, porque Paula era seu tudo, e a possibilidade de perder a guarda de sua pequena era infinitamente pior que qualquer outra coisa nesse mundo.

\- Eu tenho apenas uma condição – falou em tom sério a loira – pelo menos o papel eu preciso conseguir por mérito próprio.

Alicia tirou o pirulito da boca e sorriu confiantemente:

\- Vou agendar o teste agora mesmo.

\-----------

Sérgio já ouviu muita merda sair da boca de Andrés. E quando ele diz muita, é MUITA MESMO. Mas ele jamais pensou que os absurdos que dominavam a vida pessoal de seu irmão um dia alcançariam o âmbito profissional.

Andrés levava a arte cinematográfica muito a sério. Por mais troglodita que ele fosse com as pessoas com as quais se relacionou emocional e fisicamente, sempre exerceu com extremo respeito e profissionalismo como produtor de filmes. Se não pelo ofício em si, mas pela beleza da arte e o reconhecimento que ela trazia para ele.

Por isso a ideia de manchar uma de suas obras primas por um simples golpe publicitário não fazia o menor sentido na cabeça de Sergio. A ideia de manchar uma de suas obras primas e ainda por cima querer envolver seu irmão nessa loucura?! Insanidade total!

\- Aonde estão as câmeras? – perguntou Sergio enquanto se virava desajeitadamente para olhar cada canto da sala. – Andrés, eu já te avisei que não me sinto confortável com essas pegadinhas de making off, não importa o quanto o público goste.

\- Ah, hermanito, assim você me ofende! Eu já não te prometi depois daquela buzinada que jamais faria uma coisa dessas? Desde quando eu deixei de cumprir com a minha palavra?

Dessa vez nem o próprio Andrés consegue segurar o sorriso debochado, dada a ironia do que havia acabado de falar. Sérgio estava pronto para começar a listar todas as vezes que seu irmão o deixou na mão, quando foi interrompido.

\- Ok, sem necessidade de responder! Até porque dessa vez não é nenhum tipo de brincadeira e elas vão chegar aqui a qualquer momento.

Sérgio olhou para seu irmão atônito. Ele via em seus olhos seriedade e veracidade, mas não podia ser verdade, podia? Seus olhos fitaram cada centímetro do rosto a sua frente, procurando pela mínima evidência de que tudo não passava de mais uma das mentiras desmedidas de Andrés. A única evidência que encontrou foi a de que desta vez seu irmão falava a verdade.

Sergio tinha tanta coisa para dizer, mas parece que naquele momento seu cérebro estava tendo dificuldade de processar todas as informações e ainda expressar em palavras toda sua indignação. Andrés ser inconsequente por causa de uma mulher não era novidade. Andrés se deixar levar pelo álcool, também não. Agora Andrés apostar a reputação de seu próprio irmão era uma puta novidade. Uma puta falta de respeito, joder!

Os próximos segundos se desenrolaram como que em um filme, em câmera lenta.

A boca de Sérgio já estava semiaberta, pronta a começar a descarregar o turbilhão de motivos do porquê ele **jamais** fingiria um relacionamento com qualquer que fosse a pessoa, muito menos em função de uma aposta que Andrés perdeu. Menos ainda considerando a prostituição de sua imagem para “alavancar o engajamento com os fãs da série”! Porque isso era uma espécie barata e distorcida de prostituição de seu nome e Andrés era o puto cafetão!

Sergio estava prontíssimo para exaurir seu irmão com todos os argumentos e contra-argumentos, que rapidamente se estruturavam em sua mente, quando algum som começou a interferir ao fundo de sua linha de pensamento perfeita.

\- Andrés, o compromisso das 14h30 chegou.

E com um olhar de desculpas não muito sinceras direcionadas a Sergio, Andrés ordenou:

\- Pode dizer para elas entrarem.

\--------

\- As senhoritas podem me seguir, por favor.

O coração de Raquel estava a mil por hora. O assistente do senhor de Fonollosa abriu a porta e logo ela percebeu que os outros dois participantes da reunião já estavam presentes. Agora não havia mais volta. 

Andrés de Fonollosa, o produtor da série, estava sentado atrás de sua mesa de escritório. De costas para a porta estava um homem alto, de cabelos escuros, que ela acreditava ser quem interpretaria seu parceiro romântico – nos sets de filmagem e na vida real. Só de pensar a que ponto chegou, Raquel já se sentia repugnada.

_Não pensa nisso, Raquel. Não há nada mais nobre nessa vida que o amor de uma mãe! Além disso você conseguiu o papel por mérito próprio. Você fez o monólogo, recebeu o call-back e deu um show em cena. E dentro das negociações com a Alicia você deixou bem claro que absolutamente ninguém do casting poderia saber sobre esse trato absurdo. Então respira fundo e ergue a cabeça, que o show vai começar!_

Alicia entrou primeiro, altiva como sempre, e logo o segundo homem se levantou de sua mesa e veio cumprimentá-la.

\- Alicia, bela! Que alegria te ver por aqui!

\- E eu fico feliz em ver que você é um homem de palavra – disse enquanto olhava na direção do outro homem.

\- Há tanto de mim pra você ver ainda, Alicia... - de Fonollosa seguiu flertando com um sorriso malicioso - Você me prometeu que sua atriz conseguiria o papel, o mínimo que eu poderia fazer era cumprir minha parte do acordo.

Raquel não sabia aonde enfiar a cara. Como artista ela era grande fã de Andrés de Fonollosa. A beleza e complexidade encontradas nos trabalhos que ele produziu no cinema e TV eram inebriantes, obras ricas em detalhes e estrutura narrativa. Agora como homem ele parecia ser só mais um dos mesmos.

Ela, melhor que ninguém, sabia o quão baixo o mundo artístico podia ser, mas jamais se imaginou fazendo parte deste circo de horrores novamente. Este foi um dos motivos que fez com que ela finalmente tomasse coragem e pedisse o divórcio de Alberto e, ironicamente, por isso que ela se meteu nesta situação. Porém, diferente do que aconteceu no seu caso, a mídia parecia ter sido bastante realista ao retratar o perfil do produtor como um grande mulherengo.

Raquel teve seus pensamentos interrompidos por Alicia:

\- Andrés, essa é Raquel Murillo. Raquel, este é Andrés de Fonollosa. Mas acredito que vocês já se conheceram, não é mesmo?

\- Brevemente apenas - Raquel esticou a mão para cumprimentá-lo, dando-lhe o sorriso mais sincero possível.

\- Sim, sempre gosto de assistir todo o processo de casting. – Ele pegou sua mão e deu um beijo nas costas da mesma - Alicia não havia me dito quem era sua protegida, confesso que durante o processo me pegava imaginando quem poderia ser. Fico feliz ter sido você, Raquel.

\- Obrigada, senhor de Fonollosa.

Ele soltou uma risada nada charmosa desta vez.

\- Por favor, me chame de Andrés, afinal, serei seu cunhadinho. – falou em tom de piada - E falando nisso, que cabeça a minha! Raquel, Alicia, conheçam Sergio Marquina, meu irmão caçula e protagonista da série.

Neste momento Raquel lembrou-se de que não estavam apenas os três na sala, e virou-se em direção a Sergio, que até o presente momento estava tão silencioso que mais parecia um objeto de decoração que uma pessoa.

Então as análises que ela havia feito da situação realmente estavam certas. Seu misterioso par romântico seria de fato o irmão de Andrés de Fonollosa. Em sua conversa inicial com Alicia, Raquel havia pedido para não saber quem seria seu... parceiro. Por motivos óbvios de que quanto menos ela soubesse, mais tempo ela poderia fingir que nada disso estava acontecendo. O que foi uma decisão sensata, dessa forma ela conseguiu se dedicar e preparar da melhor maneira possível para os testes de elenco.

Ao ver de Fonollosa nos testes e saber que o ponto crucial deste relacionamento falso seria ter alguém de fama imaculada, não foi muito difícil para Raquel juntar os pontos. Enquanto Andrés era um prato cheio para os sites de fofoca - com suas festas badaladas, casamentos e divórcios - Sergio sempre foi reportado como o bom moço, o irmão perfeito em comparação ao problemático da família. Ao menos segundo a mídia, não é mesmo?

Raquel tinha que dar o braço a torcer para Alicia. Se este golpe publicitário tinha alguma chance de dar certo e salvar sua carreira – e dar a ela uma chance de recuperar sua família-, Sergio Marquina era o cara ideal para o papel. Ela duvidava que ele realmente fosse o senhor certinho, afinal ele aceitou participar da farsa, mas pelo menos ele sabia disfarçar bem sua vida pessoal. E era só isso que ela precisava. Exceto que ele parecia estar extremamente desconcertado no momento. Será que ele estava pensando em voltar atrás?

Sergio a olhava da cabeça aos pés. Não, era mais que isso, era como se ele a estivesse analisando pedaço por pedaço e Raquel se sentiu imunda. Instintivamente sua mão direita segurou o braço esquerdo, como quem quer se proteger seu corpo do olhar intruso.

_Agora não é hora para isso, Raquel, respira fundo._

E num movimento quase brusco ela levantou o braço em direção ao outro ator, fazendo questão de mostrar através de toda sua postura quão profissional seria o relacionamento deles.

\- Raquel Murillo, prazer.

Apesar dos protocolos sociais, Sergio permaneceu paralisado, mexendo apenas os olhos, como se fosse um dos paparazzis tirando fotos de todos os ângulos possíveis de seu rosto.

\- Perdeu alguma coisa no meu rosto? – ainda com o braço esticado Raquel pergunta, lançando um olhar desafiador para Sergio. Isso parece quebrar seu transe.

O ator abaixa seus olhos e solta um riso sem graça, ajeita seus óculos no nariz e finalmente retribui o aperto de mão.

\- Sergio, meu nome é Sergio Marquina. O prazer é todo meu.


	2. Roteiro técnico

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holaa manass!
> 
> MUITO OBRIGADA por todos os comentários e kudos!! Vcs não tem ideia de quanto isso me motiva <3  
> Minha semana foi bem bosta e escrever essa fic me ajudou demaais! Espero que ela proporcione a vcs um pouquinho da alegria que proporcionou pra mim.  
> Beijo e boa leitura!

A boca de Sergio já estava semiaberta, pronta para começar a descarregar o turbilhão de motivos do porquê ele **jamais** fingiria um relacionamento com qualquer que fosse a pessoa, quando a porta do escritório de Andrés foi aberta e seu mundo virou de cabeça para baixo.

A primeira pessoa a adentrar a sala era conhecida de qualquer ator que levasse a sério sua carreira artística. Alicia Sierra, agente capaz de conseguir os testes mais impossíveis e famosa por ser extremamente seletiva quanto a seus agenciados. Dizem que o que ela tem de eficaz, tem de insuportável. Sergio, porém, sempre preferiu tirar suas conclusões por conta própria.

A segunda mulher foi quem tirou o ar de seus pulmões. Mais baixa que a primeira, ela entrou na sala como se estivesse pronta para conquistar o mundo. Seu cabelo era loiro e liso, mas não lambido, um pouco abaixo da altura dos ombros. A cada passo certeiro que ela dava, as mechas se movimentavam como se ela estivesse em um daqueles estúpidos comerciais de xampu – que ele sempre fez graça por serem tão irrealistas.

Ela vestia um terninho cinza, com uma saia que delineava perfeitamente as curvas de seu corpo. Mas passou direto por ele e agora estava conversando com Andrés, meio que em sua diagonal, o que lhe dava uma imagem muito privilegiada de sua... vista traseira. Sergio engoliu em seco.

_Joder, Sergio! O que está acontecendo contigo hoje?! Nem faz tantos meses assim desde seu último encontro para satisfazer necessidades fisiológicas básicas de um ser humano em faixa etária reprodutiva. Tome jeito, homem!_

O coração de Sergio estava disparado e sua respiração levemente ofegante. Ele mal teve tempo para pensar em se recompor, porque ela estava virando em sua direção.

Puta merda, que mulher! Quando ela entrou na sala Sergio não havia tido tempo de reparar, mas ela estava usando uma blusa rosa decotada que ressaltava ainda mais a beleza daquele corpo. O blazer estava fechado, mas isso de alguma forma direcionava ainda mais seu olhar para seu busto - e que busto!

Ela não tinha seios excessivamente fartos, como o das mulheres que sempre lotavam a casa de Toledo nas festas de seu irmão. Não, ela tinha seios reais e tudo que ele mais queria era erguer suas mãos e apalpá-los, porque ele tinha a estranha sensação de que eles se encaixariam perfeitamente em suas palmas.

Ela movimentou seus braços, como quem fecha o corpo em uma linguagem corporal de desconforto.

_Há quanto tempo você está encarando essa mulher, Sergio?! Joder!_

Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos por uma voz feminina grave e decidida:

\- Raquel Murillo, prazer.

Foi quando ele finalmente ergueu seus olhos e se deparou com o rosto daquela mulher, com quem ele certamente sonharia pelas próximas noites, se a forma como seu corpo estava reagindo à presença dela fosse qualquer indicação.

Seu olhar era sério, profissional, mas ao fundo dos olhos escuros ele conseguia ver um brilho diferente. O que era aquele brilho? Raiva? Determinação? Naquele instante ele daria o céu pra conseguir entender o que o olhar dela estava tentando lhe comunicar.

Sergio procurou outras evidências na face da mulher a sua frente, mas não obteve êxito. Neutra, completamente neutra. Não havia uma expressão facial sequer que entregasse o que ela estava sentindo ou pensando.

Mas agora que ele finalmente havia parado para observar sua face... e que face! Sergio queria, não, ele **necessitava** aprender cada detalhe daquela obra de arte. E assim, tão rapidamente quanto as batidas de seu coração, ele passou a se aventurar nessa descoberta.

Ela usava uma maquiagem leve e tinha marcas de expressão na testa e nas laterais da boca. Será que ela sofreu muito na vida? Seu peito apertava só de pensar nessa possibilidade e ele esperava com todas as suas forças que não. Esperava que sua vida tenha sido cheia de alegrias e risos. Ele não era um homem de apostas, mas poderia apostar agora mesmo que ela deveria ter a risada mais gostosa de se ouvir de toda a Espanha.

Seu nariz era tão único, definitivamente fora dos padrões das revistas de beleza. Ela emanava uma beleza tão original e... isso é um piercing? Sergio nunca entendeu o porquê de as pessoas marcarem seus corpos para sempre com coisa tão frívolas como piercings e tatuagens, mas agora tudo o que ele queria fazer era tocar este piercing com seus lábios.

\- Perdeu alguma coisa no meu rosto?

Sergio é trazido de volta à realidade e se depara com a mulher – Raquel era seu nome? – o olhando com um olhar desafiador, sobrancelha esquerda erguida e uma cara de deboche, como quem se sente orgulhosa de ter pegado o gato no pulo.

Ele abaixou a cabeça e teve que rir da situação. Nem em sua adolescência Sergio passou por uma situação como esta. Ele não fazia a mínima ideia do que estava acontecendo, a única certeza sendo a de que nunca havia se sentido tão vivo como naquele exato momento.

Foi então que ele percebeu a mão dela esticada, esperando para ser cumprimentada. Ele se recompôs, arrumou seus óculos e, sorrindo, esticou seu braço em retorno, fazendo a única coisa sensata que poderia fazer.

\- Sergio, meu nome é Sergio Marquina. O prazer é todo meu.

\--------

Raquel não estava preparada para aquela reação de seu colega de trabalho, ela tinha que admitir. Depois de ter sido praticamente devorada por seu olhar, ela imaginava que Sergio demonstraria uma atitude mais orgulhosa, no mínimo provocante.

O que ela não esperava, porém, era vê-lo reagir às suas palavras como um adolescente tímido, que foi pego de surpresa e está prestes a trocar as primeiras palavras com seu crush. O que ela esperava menos ainda era como seu corpo reagiria ao vê-lo sorrir pela primeira vez.

Raquel não era cega, ela já havia visto alguns trabalhos de Sergio Marquina, e naturalmente tinha reparado que, além de talentoso, ele definitivamente fazia seu tipo. Mas naquele instante, ao levantar sua cabeça, Sergio revelou o sorriso sem graça mais estonteante que ela já tinha visto um homem exibir e por alguns segundos ela sentiu como se a Terra estivesse girando mais devagar.

Seus dentes eram bem alinhados, sim, e seu lábio inferior tinha uma coloração rosada que a fazia querer morder o seu próprio lábio em resposta. A barba por fazer adicionava uma textura que ela quase podia sentir roçando em seu pescoço, mas o que fez seu coração quase que parar e disparar simultaneamente (seria isso humanamente possível?) foram as covinhas que apareceram, emoldurando sua boca.

Raquel não sabia se era o combo daquele olhar envergonhado - com as covinhas tão profundas que ela queria mergulhar e de lá nunca mais sair-, ou se era a adrenalina de toda aquela situação absurda que ela estava vivenciando, mas de repente sua boca estava seca e ela só pensava em refrescá-la naquele sorriso desajeitado...

D _efinitivamente a segunda opção! A adrenalina está fazendo seu coração disparar e a boca secar. Ele nem é **tão** atraente assim, Raquel. E sobre este último pensamento aí... que dia do mês é hoje? Você deve estar no meu período fértil, é a única explicação plausível. Agora ponha-se no seu lugar, que isso aqui não é Faculdade de Belas Artes e você não tem mais 18 anos pra se distrair com sorrisinho de colega de palco, coño!_

Sergio finalmente estica a mão para cumprimentá-la e o contato é suficiente para que Raquel caia em si novamente. Ela veio aqui para fechar um contrato (pra proteger sua pequena, dizia uma voz no fundo de sua mente, que no momento ela gostaria de silenciar) e era exatamente isto que ela faria.

\-------

A reunião prossegui naturalmente, ou ao menos da forma mais natural que algo deste cunho poderia seguir – não que Raquel tivesse outras experiências para comparar. Raquel olhou para seu relógio. Já se haviam passado quase 3 horas desde que Alicia e Raquel chegaram ao prédio onde a reunião havia sido marcada, e ela estava começando a ficar com fome.

\- Estes são os termos que colocaremos no contrato então? Todos de acordo? – perguntou Andrés, com uma cara de quem já estava começando a se cansar de ter que lidar com aquela situação.

Raquel não o julgava. Ele era um artista, afinal. E nada mais pedante pra um artista que burocracia. A única pessoa no recinto que parecia estar com a mesma energia do começo da tarde, se não mais, era sua agente. Era fácil pra Alicia, que além de não ter sua moral questionada com toda esta situação ainda ganharia uma bolada com o contrato – a farsa funcionando ou não.

Os termos em questão incluíam, obviamente, o sigilo do acordo e especificidades de como a publicidade seria feita ao longo dos meses. Antes do lançamento da série seriam feitas fotos de divulgação com os personagens interpretados por Raquel e Sergio e depois disto eles atenderiam a alguns eventos onde deveriam sentar-se próximos e serem fotografados cochichando um com o outro.

Faria parte do outro contrato, o oficial da série, que todos os atores do cast principal tivessem contas de facebook, instagram e twitter para divulgação da série. La Casa de Papel seria o primeiro grande investimento da Netflix de fala não inglesa, e a operadora de streaming estava investindo alto no mercado global. Segundo Andrés as redes sociais eram parte essencial do plano publicitário.

Aproveitando este contexto, foram estipuladas no contrato de relacionamento quantidades mínimas de fotos juntos a serem postadas, além de comentários em publicações, fosse via twitter ou instagram. Alicia frisou a importância das publicações na primeira rede social, pois segundo ela era onde as “fangirls loucas das teorias e ships se reproduziam”, fosse lá o que isso quisesse dizer.

Pra ser bem sincera, Raquel não entendeu metade das palavras que Alicia estava falado... fangirls? Ships? A rede não era virtual? Que coños ela estava falando de reprodução então?! Era óbvio que como atriz estes termos não eram completamente estranhos para ela, mas pelo pouco que ouviu sobre, Raquel sempre achou o twitter muito agressivo. Provavelmente seu cérebro nem tinha se dado ao trabalho de armazenar esses dados que, até o momento, pensava jamais serem úteis.

Ela questionou pedir uma breve explicação sobre o assunto, mas de relance viu que os dois homens da sala arregalavam levemente seus olhos e assentiam com as cabeças – claramente concordavam com Alicia. Se aquela informação era tão óbvia para eles, com certeza Raquel conseguiria descobrir o significado disso tudo. Ela só precisava fazer uma nota mental pra pesquisar no Google depois.

\- Sobre a festa de entrosamento do elenco e equipe que comentei, vocês querem que eu passe para o advogado para ser especificado no contrato também? Ou deixamos na seção de eventos a serem definidos em comum acordo? – perguntou o produtor da série.

Raquel olhou para Sergio e, pela primeira vez desde que se apresentaram, ele estava olhando em sua direção sem tentar disfarçar. Durante as últimas horas Raquel vestiu sua armadura emocional e interpretou perfeitamente o papel da mulher segura que sabia o que estava fazendo ali, mas a realidade não podia ser mais oposta.

_Será que a mídia vai acreditar?_

_E os colegas de elenco? A gente teria que estar no papel de casalzinho o tempo todo, sem brechas._

_Será que ele é tão insuportável quanto o irmão? Eles tiveram a mesma criação, não foi?_

_Não, Raquel, você mal conheceu o cara! Tem que dar uma chance antes de formar uma opinião sobre ele, você é melhor que isso._

_Mas se ele não for um babaca mesmo, por que coños ele aceitou participar dessa piada? Algum rabo preso tem que ter... Afinal, quem é o verdadeiro Sergio Marquina?_

**_Quem é o verdadeiro Sergio?_ **

Raquel costumava ser ótima em percepção de pessoas. Ela sempre foi aquela pessoa que chegava em um ambiente e ficava um tempo quieta no seu canto, observando os grupinhos, pra só então socializar-se. Com algumas poucas conversas ela já tinha uma excelente ideia do caráter de cada um, e ela não se lembra da última vez que sua intuição havia falhado.

Bem, isso não era 100% verdade. Alberto foi uma puta falha. Ainda assim o relacionamento deles lhe proporcionou o melhor presente que a vida poderia lhe dar. Apesar dos abusos ela jamais consideraria seu passado com ele um erro, não tendo a oportunidade de ser mãe de Paulita.

Já sobre Sergio, Raquel não sabia o que pensar. À primeira vista ele nitidamente estava a devorando com seu olhar, parecendo ser mais um galã objetificador de mulheres. Mas sua reação ao ser flagrado foi tão autêntica em inocência, que chegava a ser cômica. Ele parecia um garoto bobão de 12 anos preso num corpo de seus 40... E naquele momento o coração de Raquel havia se aquecido um pouquinho, sua intuição lhe dizendo que tudo ficaria bem.

Porém passadas as apresentações apareceu nele o que parecia ser uma outra personalidade. Sergio estava presente de corpo na reunião, mas sua mente com certeza estava em um lugar distante dali. As poucas vezes que ele demonstrou sua opinião, as falas eram direcionadas à Alicia ou a seu irmão. Quem ele pensava que ela era? Uma mercadoria, que ele poderia olhar o quanto quisesse e depois negociar o preço com outro?

E as horas seguiram-se desta forma por parte dele: silêncio, silêncio, silêncio – pausa pra olhar pra Raquel quando ele achava que ela não estava prestando atenção – silêncio, pergunta direcionada ao Andrés ou à Alicia, ajeitada nos óculos, silêncio. Repete o ciclo.

A princípio Raquel realmente estava tentando ler de alguma forma as atitudes de seu colega de profissão, mas tudo que ele mostrava era um rosto sem expressões faciais e a postura mais ereta que ela já tinha visto alguém apresentar enquanto sentado em uma cadeira. Porém como sua carreira não dependia das impressões dela sobre Sergio, Raquel decidiu focar-se no que realmente importava e dedicar-se a conseguir o acordo mais favorável possível.

E assim ela o fez, quase que ignorando a presença da outra parte envolvida, até o presente momento. Até Andrés perguntar sobre a relevância de colocar a festa de elenco no contrato e Sergio virar o corpo em sua direção, ajeitando os óculos – definitivamente um tique nervoso que ele tinha – e lhe direcionar a palavra em um tom que era pra ser assertivo e amigável, mas que terminou sendo apenas uma evidência de que, como ela, ele também tinha suas inseguranças.

\- Senhorita Murillo, digo, Raquel – uma balançada de cabeça e uma respirada mais profunda. Olhos nos olhos, ele continuou – Raquel, de minha parte não vejo necessidade de acrescentar ainda mais detalhes ao nosso contrato, já que decidimos pela cláusula do comum acordo e eu cumpro minha palavra. Porém entendo também que você não me conhece e há inúmeras variáveis que poderiam fazer com que eu não aparecesse na festa, pra começar que eu nem me sinto à vontade em reuniões sociais, ou eu poderia aparecer e não me comportar da maneira esperada- não que eu vá fazer isso! Eu jamais faria isso contigo! Digo, com a gente. Não que haja um “a gente” **“a gente”** , mas a gente como duas pessoas que estão em comum acordo. Isso. Temos um acordo! _– por Deus, Sergio, respira! –_ Se temos um acordo, o que acredito que temos, pois estamos gastando todo esse tempo nessa reunião com todos estes detalhes, que para alguns podem parecer maçantes, mas são de crucial importância para que o plano aconteça com perfeição... aliás, se há algo de extrema importância durante a execução de qualquer projeto é o planejamento, realmente precisamos tirar tempo para...

E as palavras continuam saindo, por mais que seu cérebro dissesse para ele parar. Por que cojones ele não conseguia calar a boca?! Essa tarde estava sendo uma montanha-russa de emoções para ele. Primeiro a indignação com Andrés e sua ideia ridícula, que perdeu o status de absurda a partir do momento que os olhos de Sergio viram Raquel pela primeira vez. Depois toda aquela reação corporal e o impulso que o fez agir como se soubesse do plano com antecedência e concordasse com ele – o que deve ter alguma explicação científica por trás, não é possível!

“Ah, hermanito, amor não se explica, se sente”, falava uma voz no fundo de sua mente, que Sergio estava determinado a ignorar por completo. E então durante a reunião ele teve que lidar com outras emoções: dúvida, medo, pânico, negação... e aquele impulso incontrolável de olhar para ela. Tudo isso aliado à necessidade de não deixar transparecer o que estava acontecendo. Por mais que Sérgio se considerasse um bom ator, ele não sabia quão bem estava vestindo sua máscara de autoconfiança, mas iria morrer tentando, disso ele tinha certeza.

Certeza que se dissipou no momento que ele finalmente a olhou nos olhos pela segunda vez. Sergio não sabia o motivo de Raquel necessitar deste acordo, mas de alguma forma acreditava que toda essa situação não estava sendo fácil para ela. E ele faria tudo que estivesse às suas mãos para tornar a vida dela mais fácil.

\- Então, em suma, o que eu estou querendo dizer é que acredito piamente na importância dos detalhes que constituem nosso acordo, mas você tem a minha palavra de que farei o meu melhor para que a publicidade necessária transcorra da maneira mais eficaz possível. Ainda assim, a decisão de adição de detalhes cabe completamente a você e aceitarei o que for de sua preferência.

Os olhos de Raquel estavam semicerrados, e ele não sabia se ela o estava julgando ou segurando-se para não o interromper, já que Sergio não parecia nem ter tempo para uma vírgula em seu discurso. Para sua surpresa ela vagarosamente abriu um sorriso – uma cena que ele jamais apagaria de sua memória – e riu. Ela riu!

\- Ok, Marquina – pela primeira vez sua voz não soava estritamente profissional. Joder, Sergio queria ouvir ela falando seu nome com um sorriso no rosto para sempre! E então ela virou-se para seu irmão, quebrando o contato visual.

\- Andrés, agradeço, mas não é necessário colocar tantos detalhes assim no contrato. Acredito que o que especificamos até o momento já é suficiente.

\- Muito bem, então passarei os termos para o nosso advogado pessoal e assim que o contrato estiver pronto ele entrará em contato com o advogado de vocês. Dr. Molina estará ciente da urgência da situação, então não se preocupem que tudo estará pronto antes que as gravações comecem, belas.

Mãos foram apertadas, simbolicamente fechando o acordo, e as duas mulheres pegaram suas bolsas para se retirarem do recinto. Sergio estava em pé, observando quase que estático primeiro sair Alicia, e então Raquel. Ele estava perdido em seus pensamentos, sonhando acordado e repassando cada segundo que teve de interação com aquela mulher estonteante, quando ela virou-se em sua direção.

\- É... Sergio?

Ele olhou em seus olhos, sem saber o que esperar.

\- Concordo com você. O planejamento realmente é de extrema importância para que a execução de um projeto ocorra da melhor maneira possível – ela disse, citando de forma indireta suas palavras anteriores -. Podemos resolver os detalhes que não foram especificados ainda tomando um cafezinho. Depois te aviso hora e data.

E saiu.

Sergio ficou congelado, olhando para a porta por alguns segundos - que pareceram mais uma eternidade. Então voltou-se para Andrés, sem perceber que tinha um sorriso bobo estampado no próprio rosto. Seu irmão o olhava de forma curiosa e sorria como uma criança que achou os presentes de natal escondidos antes da data.

Sergio logo ficou tenso e apontou seu dedo indicador na direção de Andrés.

\- Só... Calado, ok? Calado. Não abre um pio, que você tá me devendo uma.

E saiu, batendo a porta atrás de si.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Já me seguiu lá no twitter? @Lisbonissima  
> Posto lá sobre as att e quem sabe até algum spoiler (:  
> E pode vir falar cmg, viu?! Sou nova no fandom e tô louca pra amigar.
> 
> OBS: Comentários são sempre bem-vindos ;)


	3. Dolly in

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh quem voltoou! :D
> 
> Um beijo especial pra Gabbi, que me motiva a escrever essa fic de forma que eu também cuide da minha saúde mental, e a todo mundo que deixou kudos e comentou. Vcs não sabem como isso faz diferença!
> 
> Aproveitem a leitura!

<< Vou ter que cancelar. Emergência familiar.

Ok, sem problemas. >>

Já fazia três minutos que ele havia enviado a mensagem de resposta e ela ainda não tinha visualizado. Talvez ela realmente tenha tido um imprevisto e isso não fosse apenas uma desculpa de última hora para lhe dar um bolo.

Quando Raquel propôs o encontro – _não um encontro romântico. Estritamente profissional,_ ele repetia pra si mesmo _-_ Sergio percebeu que seus músculos faciais passaram a trabalhar por conta própria. Não importava o que ele estava fazendo, de repente seu zigomático maior estava puxando os cantos da boca para cima.

Pegando um Uber? Sorriso.

Esquentando a água pra fazer um chá? Sorriso.

Tomando banho? Sorriso.

Colocando o pijama? Sorriso.

A princípio Sergio tentou ignorar este misto de sensações tão novas, mas chegou um momento que a negação estava sendo ridícula até mesmo pra ele. Então ele decidiu aceitar a explicação mais lógica pra isso tudo, que concluiu ser composta por duas partes:

1a PARTE - Há extensa comprovação científica de que existem indivíduos que compartilham conexões fisiológicas maiores que outros. É o famoso “ter química”, no senso comum. Pessoas leigas poderiam viver uma situação dessas e achar que era “amor à primeira vista”. Estúpido, ele sabia.

Sergio riu consigo mesmo só de pensar nessa concepção absurda. O ser humano e essa mania debilitante de acrescentar sentimentos à análise de fatos...

As evidências aqui indicavam para o fato de que os feromônios que o corpo de Raquel expelia comunicavam-se muito bem com os feromônios de seu próprio corpo. Ele nunca havia vivenciado isso com um outro ser humano. Como ator, esta nova informação o deixava extremamente entusiasmado, pois ele gostaria de saber como o fator “bioquímica entre mim e minha mais nova colega de cena” seria visto pelos telespectadores. Era esta a sensação de euforia que lhe estava tomando conta dos pensamentos: a alta probabilidade de um resultado profissional além das expectativas iniciais.

2a PARTE - Apesar da profissão, Sergio não se considerava um bom mentiroso. A palavra de uma pessoa sempre teve muito peso pra ele, enganar aos outros nunca foi de sua natureza. Talvez ele conseguisse fazê-lo se houvesse uma questão pessoal de muita importância envolvida, mas por enquanto isso era só uma hipótese.

É óbvio que não ser bom em mentir parece ser ótimo para qualquer ser humano que se considere com o mínimo de valores morais, o problema era que Sergio não conseguia mentir, mas no fundo sabia que queria muito conseguir.

Quando pequeno, Sergio via seu irmão pregando peças nos outros e aprontando com seus colegas de escola constantemente. O problema era que Andrés, apesar de mais velho, era impulsivo e jamais pensava nas diferentes variáveis que poderiam prejudicar seus planos. Mais cedo ou mais tarde ele sempre era pego, e aquilo incomodava Sergio profundamente.

Em sua cabeça o pequeno Sergio conseguia maquinar planos que certeiramente seriam muito mais eficazes que de seu irmão, mas jamais ele teria coragem ou capacidade física para os executar. Além disso, Andrés era seu herói! Como ele teria a audácia de apontar-lhe suas imperfeições?!

E não é como se Sergio tivesse tido muito tempo pra lidar com estes questionamentos também. Logo começaram a aparecer os primeiros sintomas da doença que lhe roubou a infância. Alguns exames pontuais tornaram-se de rotina, as visitas mensais a Bilbao se tornaram semanais e depois de um tempo ficou claro que ele não poderia continuar vivendo em San Sebastián. 

Andrés continuava o visitando no hospital sempre que possível. Ouvir as histórias de como seu irmão estava dando trabalho aos novo professores era uma brisa de ar fresco naquele ambiente com cheiro de éter, tão característicos de todos os hospitais por onde Sergio havia passado. Os dois gargalhavam juntos e naqueles preciosos segundos era como se a vida fosse simples novamente. Um dia, já um pouco mais velhos, Sergio chegou a questionar Andrés sobre a possibilidade de ajudá-lo a aperfeiçoar seus planos.

 _Hermanito, você não entendeu nada mesmo, não é?! –_ Sergio ainda lembrava nitidamente das palavras de seu irmão – _Nem tudo nessa vida é sobre o destino._

Sergio provavelmente o olhou bastante confuso, pois Andrés se sentiu no dever de desenvolver um pouco melhor a explicação:

_A jornada, Anteojos! A jornada! O objetivo final é o que menos importa quando se vive intensamente a jornada!_

Sergio sorriu consigo. Até hoje ele não entendeu plenamente o que seu irmão quis dizer com aquela frase. Felizmente ele atingiu um nível de maturidade suficiente para entender que quando se trata de Andrés de Fonollosa, há coisas que apenas Andrés de Fonollosa realmente compreende.

_Sobre o que eu estava pensando mesmo? Ah, sim, sobre o motivo dessa euforia..._

A primeira razão era em função de sua reação corpórea à Raquel, simples. Ele estava empolgado para gravar cenas com ela, sentir mais profundamente seus corpos reagindo um ao outro. Isto por estar intrigado sobre a resposta do público, naturalmente. Cem por cento em função do retorno da audiência.

A segunda razão já era um pouco mais complexa. Isto porque ela envolvia o campo da Psicologia. Não importava o quanto Sergio estudasse Freud, Piaget ou Zimbardo, esta seria pra ele sempre uma área de conhecimento turva, subjetiva demais para sua lógica.

Sergio sempre foi guiado por princípios muito claros, e essa sua ética condenava veementemente a mentira. Paradoxalmente, desde muito novo sua mente era inundada com N possibilidades de mentiras críveis, contra as quais ele lutava diariamente. Agora ele enxerga que a gana de corrigir os planos de Andrés vinha deste mesmo lugar obscuro, desse desejo enterrado de enganar os outros e não ser pego.

E é aí que entra a cativante Raquel e este acordo maluco. Sergio não sabia o porquê de ela se sujeitar a esta situação, mas algo lhe dizia que ela não aceitaria interpretar este papel na vida real se não fosse realmente importante para ela. Mas o ponto é que eles não prejudicariam ninguém com essa mentira, pelo menos não até onde ele sabia, e Sergio ainda teria o gostinho de vitória ao saber que estava enganando a imprensa. Mentir sem ser enquanto interpretava um personagem e ainda por cima **para a imprensa**?! Enganar os paparazzi que tanto desrespeitam sua privacidade?! Essa oportunidade era eletrizante demais para ser desperdiçada!

_Bzz bzz_

Sergio é trazido de volta à realidade com o som de seu celular vibrando sobre a mesa.

Era mais uma mensagem de Raquel.

>> Oi! Eu sei que eu havia cancelado, mas alguma chance da gente conseguir se ver ainda hoje?

>> É que consegui resolver as coisas aqui e sabe como é... as gravações começam depois de amanhã

>> É bem importante que a gente tenha tudo bem certinho antes de conhecer o pessoal.

Os pontinhos na tela do celular de Sergio ainda se mexiam, indicando que Raquel estava escrevendo outra mensagem, quando ele respondeu:

Ok. <<

Os pontinhos ficam estáticos. Então ela volta a digitar.

>> Ok?

Sim, ok. Que horas você pode? <<

>> Seria muito ruim se fosse agora? 😬

Sergio não precisou pensar duas vezes, nem meia vez ele precisou. Era como se seus dedos tivessem proclamado independência e decidissem o que fazer por conta própria. Assim como seu zigomático maior, o traidor, que novamente estava sendo responsável por fazer com que sua boca abrisse em um sorriso involuntário.

Não, sem problemas. <<

>> Ok, chego em uns 10 – 15 minutinhos.

Até daqui a pouco. <<

>> Até!

\-------

Seu chá já estava pela metade quando ele a viu vindo em sua direção.

\- Desculpa, sou um desastre. – Ela falou em tom de auto reprovação enquanto sentava-se a sua frente.

Sergio não era o melhor em decifrar emoções humanas, mas ele podia ver na postura de Raquel que ela estava bastante tensa. Respirou fundo e falou em voz alta a pergunta que tomava conta de sua mente no momento.

\- Desculpe, não é assunto meu, mas está tudo bem com sua família?

Raquel riu meio incrédula, reação que deixou Sergio confuso, e então prosseguiu:

\- A gente mal se conhece, eu marco o encontro com você, cancelo faltando **dois minutos** sem nem me desculpar, remarco menos de 20 minutos depois e você ainda se preocupa comigo?

Sergio só queria que a tensão nos ombros de Raquel se desfizesse, então ele segue falando sobre como há tempos queria voltar ao Hanói e como sua mensagem havia sido a desculpa perfeita para tomar o melhor chá verde marroquino de toda Madrid e região. Ela então continua a conversa, finalmente respondendo à pergunta que Sergio havia lhe dirigido logo que ela chegou.

\- Tudo está bem, obrigada.

\- É? – Ele não sabia de onde vinha essa necessidade, mas ele precisava se assegurar de que ela realmente estava bem.

\- Bem.

\- Bem, fico feliz. Ficamos tão preocupados com tudo, sempre... E não deveríamos dar tanta importância pras coisas, certo?

Sergio ainda estava falando, quando foi pego de surpresa com uma interrupção de Raquel.

\- Na verdade, nada está bem. Tudo está bastante mal. – ela falava pausadamente, rindo de nervoso entre as frases - Fatal. De dar uma puta pena.

Sergio a observava confuso, enquanto Raquel passava as mãos sobre sua testa os olhos, provavelmente uma forma inconsciente de tentar se acalmar. Ele tentou se desculpar e quem sabe tentar mudar de assunto, mas ela não o deixou continuar. Raquel continuou falando, e apesar de seus olhos contarem uma história de indignação e sofrimento, suas palavras vinham acompanhadas de sorrisos.

\- Na verdade a urgência era que meu mari- ela se corrige a tempo- meu ex-marido havia levado minha filha.

O sorriso debochado dá lugar a uma expressão séria. O olhar de indignação é substituído por um que Sergio só poderia descrever como a mais pura dor. Ela continua:

-Ele tem uma ordem de distanciamento por maus tratos.

Neste momento a garçonete os interrompe para que possam fazer seus pedidos. Ambos escolhem um vinho e Raquel pede um sanduíche também. Sergio até pediria algo pra comer, mas a informação de que a mulher que está sentada a sua frente sofreu abusos ainda está retinindo em sua mente, como um gongo chinês. Ele sabe que não há possibilidades de seu estômago aceitar bem qualquer tipo de alimento no momento, então espera a garçonete seguir seu caminho e retoma a conversa.

\- Sinto muito que tenha passado por uma... uma experiência... assim tão...- _Joder! Como se continua uma conversa dessas?_ Ele engole em seco - Bem, se precisar de alguma ajuda... Sabe que tem um telefone sempre disponível. Um guarda-costas de óculos.

Antes mesmo que as últimas palavras saíssem de sua boca, Sergio percebeu que havia falado merda. O olhar sério que Raquel estava lhe dando era só mais uma evidência disso.

\- Desculpe-me, eu sei que não devia brincar com isso...

\- Não, não se preocupe.

Raquel estava sendo gentil. Ela não apenas tinha passado sabe lá Deus o que ela passou, e ainda tinha que lidar com comentários babacas feito os dele. É óbvio que Sergio não queria fazer pouco da situação, muito pelo contrário, naquele momento o que ele mais queria era ser capaz de aliviar um pouco o sofrimento de Raquel, mas ele não fazia ideia do que fazer ou falar! Honestidade era o único caminho que ele conhecia, então foi este que ele escolheu seguir.

\- Desculpa. Olho pra você tão confiante e dona de si, e não faz nenhum sentido. Não é o que imagino, se penso em...

\- Em quê? Em uma mulher maltratada?

Raquel olha diretamente nos olhos de Sergio.

A voz dela ecoa na mente de Sergio:

“Em uma mulher maltratada?”

“mulher maltratada”

Sergio já sabia disso. As informações que Raquel havia compartilhado com ele nesses poucos minutos eram pouco detalhadas, mas extremamente significativas. Ele sabia que se havia uma medida de distanciamento em vigor contra seu ex-marido, havia violência. Mas ouvi-la falar com todas as palavras que havia sofrido maus tratos?!

Sergio sentiu seu sangue ferver. Que **filho da puta** é capaz de machucar a própria esposa?!

Ele teve que olhar para o lado. A indignação que sentiu no momento o estava queimando por dentro e ele sabia que se continuasse olhando para Raquel não seria capaz de controlar suas próprias palavras.

Ela seguiu falando sobre como tudo começou, como se apaixonou por um homem inteligente e encantador que a fazia sentir como se fosse o centro do universo. Prosseguiu contando que aos poucos o então marido começou a sugerir pequenas mudanças em sua vida, que anos depois terminariam em bofetões e até chutes.

Sergio havia tentado interrompê-la. Ele não entendia o porquê, mas Raquel estava compartilhando com ele memórias extremamente pessoais e que claramente estavam lhe causando dor. Ver o sofrimento em seus olhos cor de âmbar enquanto ela descrevia os horrores que viveu doía demais. E se estava doendo pra ele, mal podia imaginar o efeito que reviver tudo isto estava gerando a ela.

Por isso Sergio tentou falar pra ela que não precisava continuar, mas Raquel continuou assim mesmo. Disse que precisava colocar pra fora e a narrativa terminou com o filho da puta pedindo o divórcio. Segundo ela, o ex disse que ela “já não era mais a mulher por quem havia se apaixonado” e que havia “perdido sua alegria”.

\- Não o denunciou?

Ela olhou momentaneamente para baixo e depois o encarou novamente.

\- Não, você deve saber que ele é famoso. O diretor mais popular da Espanha, na época estava até cotado pra uma indicação ao Oscar. Eu só queria que ele sumisse. – Raquel alternava o olhar entre o suas mãos e a janela - Acho que fiquei com vergonha de sentar-me na frente de qualquer pessoa que fosse e falar sobre um ano e meio de humilhações e bofetadas. Imagina então quando a mídia ficasse sabendo!

Dessa vez quem sentiu a necessidade de abaixar a cabeça foi Sergio. Não por vergonha, como provavelmente aconteceu com ela, mas por ira. Ira contra Alberto Vicuña – por mais que ela não tivesse citado nomes, a possível indicação ao Oscar fez com que ficasse claro pra ele quem era seu ex-marido. Ira contra a sociedade machista e o sistema que a alimentava. Ira contra a mídia sensacionalista... Ira até contra si mesmo, por não a ter conhecido antes, pra pelo menos tentar ajudá-la de alguma forma.

Raquel seguia em seu desabafo:

\- Defendo o feminismo e tantas outras causas sobre direitos humanos, ensino minha filha a se defender na escola e a não aceitar ser tratada de qualquer forma, mas a verdade é que não faço nem uma puta ideia de como cuidar de mim mesma.

\- Não diga isso.

Ela mexia suas mãos constantemente enquanto falava, e as usou para fazer um sinal como quem diz “Espera, ainda tem mais por vir”. E ah, como tinha!

\- Mas o verdadeiro drama chegou uns meses depois – os olhos de Raquel agora estavam cheios de lágrimas, e então ela soltou a bomba - porque minha irmã se apaixonou por ele.

_Que cojones?!?_

\- E começaram a sair e a viajar... E então eu o denunciei. Tarde e sem provas - Raquel respirou profundamente - Porque não queria que minha irmã vivesse naquele inferno, entende?

A ira que Sergio sentia deu lugar à dor. À dor e à necessidade quase que transbordante de corrigir todas as injustiças que o mundo cometeu com essa mulher incrível que era Raquel Murillo. Ela prosseguiu seu conto, que parecia trazer dores suficientes para uma odisseia.

\- Mas, claro, tudo o que consegui foi parecer uma doida ciumenta fazendo uma denúncia falsa. “Veja aquele projeto de atriz! Não deu queixa antes e faz agora, quando ele está com a irmã.”

Sergio teve que a interromper, não conseguiria ouvir mais detalhes de tanta injustiça.

\- Mas, Raquel, a polícia ou os juízes têm de acreditar. É impossível não acreditar!

Raquel prende seu lábio inferior com os dentes e solta um grunhido de indignação. As lágrimas estão a ponto de transbordar de seus olhos, que demonstravam descrença nas palavras de Sérgio.

\- Raquel, sinto sua impotência. Deve haver alguém que possa te ajudar!

\- Alguém... Quem? Quem vai me ajudar?

Raquel balançava sua cabeça negativamente e Sergio não aguentava mais olhar em seus olhos e ver tantas emoções negativas, que jamais deveriam ter achado morada neles. Sua resposta foi instintiva:

\- Eu! - Sergio respira profundamente, constrangido por saber que não deveria prometer algo que não sabia se poderia cumprir - Desculpe. Não sei de que forma poderia te ajudar, mas...

Sua linha de pensamento é interrompida pela mão de Raquel apertando levemente a sua.

Por um breve momento foi como se os pulmões de Sergio tivessem esquecido como funcionar. Ele olha para suas mãos juntas. Olha para os olhos dela.

Mãos.

Olhos.

E então percebe que, pela primeira vez desde que Raquel chegou ao Hanói, seus olhos tão expressivos não estão lhe comunicando uma emoção negativa. Seria... gratidão? Sergio não tinha certeza, mas logo para a análise ao perceber o sorriso que lhe inunda a face.

\- Obrigada.

Ela aperta carinhosamente mais uma vez sua mão e a solta. Sergio sentiu falta do contato físico imediatamente. Mas sentia conforto ao perceber que seus olhos continuavam grudados um no outro.

Raquel se ajeitou no banco que estava sentada, parecia aliviada. Respirou profundamente e então prosseguiu de forma segura.

\- Na verdade, Sergio, você talvez seja o único capaz de me ajudar.

\-------

\- Mas, Raquel, a polícia ou os juízes têm de acreditar. É impossível não acreditar!

Raquel não sabia como reagir. Como pode um homem que acabou de conhecê-la acreditar tão piamente em suas palavras? Como, quando nem sua própria mãe demonstra acreditar plenamente em suas palavras? Quando sua irmã, que por tantos anos foi sua melhor amiga e confidente, age como se Raquel fosse uma dissimulada ciumenta que não pode ver os outros felizes?!

\- Raquel, sinto sua impotência. Deve haver alguém que possa te ajudar!

Quem poderia ajudá-la?! O policial escroto, quem nem olhou em seus olhos enquanto ela foi fazer a denúncia, interrompendo-a constantemente para questionar seu testemunho? Ou os ditos “jornalistas”, que ao invés de honrarem a busca pela verdade, escrutinaram seu passado e abarrotaram os sites e revistas de fofocas com fotos de seu tempo de faculdade e manchetes sensacionalistas?! Porque naturalmente se uma mulher já bebeu e se divertiu em uma festa, ela automaticamente perde seu valor moral, seu direito de ser ouvida, é isso mesmo?!

\- Alguém... Quem? Quem vai me ajudar?

As palavras que há tanto tempo estavam presas em sua garganta quase não saíram, mas ela finalmente conseguiu colocar para fora, ainda que de maneira simples, um pouco da impotência que sentia. Quem a ajudaria? Se não sua família, que teoricamente eram as pessoas que mais a amavam no mundo? Se não seus amigos, que começaram a ignorá-la e inventar desculpas assim que o caso foi exposto? Se nem mesmo Angel, o único que não a questionou e até a consolou quando ela finalmente criou coragem e desabafou com ele, mas que se contentou em se calar e aceitar que esta era a forma que o mundo funcionava?!

\- Eu! – A voz angustiada de Sergio interrompe seus pensamentos.

Raquel é surpreendida não apenas pela força daquela única palavra de duas letras, mas pela intensidade do olhar de Sergio. Ela não entende o que está acontecendo. Ela não entende o que a motivou a abrir seu coração a um quase que completo estranho. Ela não entende como este estranho conseguiu demonstrar em seu olhar e palavras mais empatia e compaixão que qualquer pessoa lhe demonstrou em sua vida inteira.

Ela não entende, mas aceita. E agora ele está sentado a sua frente, pedindo desculpas por ter lhe oferecido ajuda e ela simplesmente não pode deixar que ele se sinta constrangido por isso. Raquel precisa demonstrar de alguma forma o quanto este gesto dele é significativo pra ela, mas no momento parece que nem com um milhão de palavras ela conseguiria expressar tudo o que está sentindo! Então ela demonstra através do toque, segurando sua mão.

\- Obrigada.

Se o momento não fosse tão profundo Raquel talvez até achasse a reação de Sergio engraçada. Pra alguém que é considerado um galã e já fez tantas cenas de intimidade, ele realmente parece não saber lidar muito bem com o contato físico. Mas a cabeça dela está em outro lugar, na esperança que a cada momento teima em crescer um pouquinho mais em seu peito. Esperança de que, talvez, este plano louco da Alicia pudesse realmente funcionar.

\- Na verdade, Sergio, você talvez seja o único capaz de me ajudar.

Ele mexe levemente a cabeça, inclinando-a para o lado, e a olha com curiosidade, cerrando os olhos levemente.

\- O quanto você sabe sobre minha carreira, Sergio? Sobre como vim parar aqui, neste acordo insano?

Sergio, ajeitou seus óculos.

\- Não muito, tenho que confessar. Eu assisti Igelak e Loreak, naturalmente, mas que eu me lembre é isso – ele responde levemente desconcertado.

A resposta de Sergio a surpreende duplamente. Primeiro que o cérebro dele é direcionado completamente a ela **como atriz** , mesmo depois de saber tudo o que ela acabou de contar. E ela não sabe explicar direito, mas isso aquece seu coração.

Segundo é que em quase duas décadas de carreira profissional, a maioria esmagadora de seus trabalhos eram em espanhol. Aliás, se não fosse por Loreak provavelmente ninguém nem saberia que ela era fluente em basco e nutria um amor descomunal pelo país de sua Amona, mãe da sua mãe. Raquel podia até ser espanhola, mas em suas veias corria sangue basco e isso ninguém poderia tirar dela!

O coração de Raquel pulsou um pouco mais forte. Seria Sergio basco?

\- Euskara al zara?

Ele abre um sorriso e responde timidamente.

\- Naiz, sou sim. Porém sinto te desapontar, mas não falo euskara. Meus pais só falavam espanhol e eu me mudei do País Basco ainda muito novo... – ele respondeu um pouco triste. Mas logo mudou o tom da conversa – E é por isso que ultimamente tenho me dedicado a estudar sobre a cultura do meu país. Ouvir músicas, assistir filmes... tentar entender um pouco melhor sobre minhas origens, sabe?

\- Sei bem... Quem sabe entre as gravações eu te ensino alguma coisa, hein?

Raquel piscou com um olho só e os dois riram.

\- Pois vou lhe cobrar. Promessa é dívida, senhorita Murillo!

De repente, Raquel percebeu que estava sorrindo. Ela finalmente se sentia leve, pela primeira vez em muitos meses. Não que ela não tivesse se sentido feliz recentemente. Seus momentos com Paula inundavam sua alma com alegria e amor de forma que nenhuma situação jamais puderia se comparar. Mas este amor vinha acompanhado do senso de responsabilidade e do peso em saber que poderia perder a guarda de sua filha a qualquer momento, e que não poderia protegê-la de Alberto se Paula não estivesse sob suas asas. Mas neste momento, ali, conversando com Sergio, Raquel se sentia leve, esperançosa quanto ao que o futuro poderia lhe trazer.

\- Muito bem, senhor Marquina. Mas antes de nos enrolarmos com outros acordos, que tal nos concentrarmos no motivo de estarmos aqui? – ela falou em tom de brincadeira, levantando as sobrancelhas, mas sabia da seriedade que o assunto traria – Afinal, nosso golpe publicitário é a última alternativa que vejo para tentar limpar minha reputação e manter a guarda da minha filha.

O rosto de Sergio, que estava aberto em um sorriso fácil, se fechou imediatamente. O brilho provocante de seu olhar se desligou e seu corpo voltou à postura rígida, quase que como um robô, que ele apresentara inicialmente. Sergio entendia a gravidade do assunto, e ela o admirava ainda mais por isso.

Mais uma vez ele reposicionou os óculos, naquele jeito tão Sergio de o fazer, e acenou levemente com a cabeça, como quem diz “continue”.

\- Antes de trabalhar com Alicia, meu agente era Ángel Rubio. Nós trabalhamos juntos por 15 anos e ele se tornou um grande amigo. Por essa proximidade, e suponho que também pelo vínculo profissional, ele foi a primeira pessoa com quem me abri sobre o... abuso.

Raquel engoliu em seco, ela não queria ficar emotiva mais uma vez. Já havia derramado lágrimas demais em função daquele filho da puta, então decidiu abreviar a história.

\- Ángel me ouviu e foi o único que não questionou abertamente sobre minhas motivações, mas também não se posicionou. E por mais que como amiga eu até entendesse o conflito dele, afinal, ele também era amigo do Alberto e jamais viu o lado monstro dele, como atriz eu via que o silêncio estava fodendo com minha carreira.

Raquel respira fundo, focada em explicar da maneira mais direta possível para Sergio o que havia acontecido.

\- Eu o demiti, mas já era tarde demais, o estrago estava feito. O ciclo de notícias mudava, mas de alguma forma meu rosto continuava lá, estampado como se eu fosse a predadora. Fiz teste após teste, audição após audição... Nem comercial pra remédio não me aceitava mais!

Sergio balançava a cabeça negativamente e ela via em seu olhar a indignação que sabia também estar refletida em seus olhos.

\- Por mais que os diretores de casting não dissessem com palavras, era nítido em seus rostos “O que você está fazendo aqui? Até parece que vamos vincular a imagem da nossa empresa à sua!”. Foi neste momento espetacular da minha carreira que Alberto decidiu dar entrada ao processo judicial de guarda unilateral. Ele alega falta de estrutura emocional e financeira por minha parte.

Raquel direciona seu olhar para Sergio, a tempo de ver a mandíbula dele tensionar e suas narinas abrirem levemente.

\- Foi quando procurei Alicia, que só viu perspectiva no meu caso se eu filiasse minha imagem à de alguém que fosse visto com extrema confiabilidade pelo público. E é aí que você entra.

Sergio surpreende Raquel ao trazer sua mão esquerda para segurar a mão direita dela, que estava sobre a mesa. Ele a prende com seu olhar, e fala com a mais absoluta certeza:

\- A gente vai ser o casal mais amado de toda puta Espanha.

Ela sente uma energia boa tomando conta de si, o ar que lhe revigora o corpo também revigorando a alma.

\- De toda puta Espanha – ela repete – Dale!

\- Dale!

Eles brindam seus copos de vinho, que a garçonete já havia trazido, e selam o que Raquel sabia ser o começo de uma amizade que mudaria sua vida.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OBS 1: "Dolly in", o título do capítulo é o termo usado pra quando a câmera faz o momento de aproximação. Achei bastante propício, já que este é o capítulo que nosso Serquel começa a enxergar de pertinho quem eles realmente são ^^
> 
> OBS 2: Quando eu precisava escrever eu literalmente voltava aqui ou no tt (@Lisbonissima) pra ler as mensagens de vcs. Recadinhos de incentivo e falando o que vcs sentiram ao ler essa história é meu combustível <3


	4. Roteiro literário

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chegaaaaay! 
> 
> Aproveita a leitura e, POR FAVOR, leia a nota final ;)

\- Merda – Raquel suspira em tom baixo, enquanto revira sua bolsa – Você tem uma caneta?

\- Tenho sim, só um momento. – Sergio responde, achando graça no jeito de sua mais nova parceira.

Ele abre sua pasta preta, que estava ao seu lado no banco em que estava sentado, e abre o compartimento onde o penal fica guardado.

\- Alguma preferência de cor?

\- Quais espessuras de ponta você tem? - ela fala como forma de brincadeira, mas ele não percebe.

\- Pois bem, tenho 0.5, 0.7 e uma 0.9 milímetros, caso você prefira uma ponta mais grossa...

Sergio ainda estava com a cabeça abaixada, pronto a listar sua variedade de canetas dependendo da resposta de Raquel, quando a ouve fazendo um barulho diferente, como quem estava se engasgando. Levanta os olhos a tempo de vê-la colocando o copo na mesa enquanto leva a outra mão à boca e... ela derrubou água? Estava rindo? O que estava acontecendo?

\- Por deus, você está bem, Raquel?!

Ela lhe olha com um olhar engraçado, como se estivesse pronta a fazer algum comentário de gozação, mas volta atrás e se contenta com um simples:

\- Melhor que eu imaginava, Sergio. Melhor que eu imaginava... Uma 0.7mm está ótima. Pode ser preta, se você tiver.

Ele a espera terminar de se secar com o guardanapo e lhe entrega o modelo específico de caneta. Raquel retira mais um guardanapo do suporte, mas desta vez o usa para escrever.

\- Muito bem, vejamos aqui. Precisamos ser convincentes de que estamos nos apaixonando para pessoas de diferentes esferas: Tudo deve começar pelo elenco e equipe de apoio, naturalmente, então se espalharia para redes sociais e mídia tradicional, confere?

\- Confere.

\- Vamos começar pelo básico – ela fala enquanto desenha um asterisco ao lado de “elenco e equipe”, que estava escrito em cursiva no guardanapo – que ações você sugere que tomemos nos sets para construirmos nossa narrativa?

Sergio se posiciona melhor no banco e sente a euforia pulsando em suas veias. Ele **ama** trabalhar no processo de construção de seus personagens. Talvez até mesmo com a mesma intensidade que ama atuar. Ele empurra os óculos em seu nariz inconscientemente.

\- Pois veja bem, isto depende de qual narrativa estamos querendo contar.

Raquel o encara, mas não se pronuncia, então Sergio prossegue.

\- Sabemos que Raquel Murillo e Sergio Marquina irão se apaixonar perdidamente e serão um casal feliz, mas que se separará amigavelmente uns poucos meses após as viagens de divulgação da série. Isto já temos definido em contrato, mas o que fez com que um se apaixonasse pelo outro? Foi algo imediato e explosivo ou uma amizade que se desenvolveu em romance? Eles se entregaram logo de cara aos sentimentos ou lutaram um pouco contra?

Raquel está sorrindo, com a caneta – a sua caneta – apoiada nos lábios. Sergio sabe que se visse qualquer outra pessoa fazendo isso ficaria extremamente incomodado, mas por algum motivo a ele desconhecido, com ela ele não vê problemas. Ela levanta a caneta, a mexendo no ar e prende o lábio inferior com os dentes.

\- A química foi instantânea, ambos sentiram, mas tentaram ignorá-la a princípio.

Sergio sorri com a resposta dela, ele sabia que seus feromônios não poderiam estar trabalhando sozinhos. Ela provavelmente também sentiu a resposta fisiológica ao corpo dele, e em breve eles poderiam explorar essa química em frentes às câmeras. Mas pra isso ele antes precisaria conseguir tirar os olhos dos lábios dela, _por deus, Sergio, concentra!_ Ele ergue o seu olhar em direção aos olhos dela e tem a impressão de ver uma faísca brilhando lá dentro.

\- Concordo plenamente, Raquel. Sentimos a conexão fisiológica, nos tornamos amigos e durante o decorrer das gravações percebemos que as linhas entre personagens e atores estão ficando turvas. Um de nós- acredito que eu, em função da leitura que queremos que as pessoas façam da situação – não consegue mais se controlar e toma a iniciativa. O que você acha?

\- Estou contigo. O plot é bastante cliché, mas acredito que justamente em função disso seja uma ideia fácil de ser vendida. 

\- Muito bem. Coluna dorsal da narrativa pré-estabelecida, precisamos definir as ações que farão com que as pessoas sutilmente percebam nossa química.

\- Esse passo vai ser tranquilo. Bom, talvez não a parte do sutilmente – Raquel lhe dá um sorriso malicioso e seus olhos percorrem o corpo de Sergio de alto a baixo.

Sergio fica sem reação. Nem parece que seu coração está batendo muito acima da frequência natural, porque claramente não há oxigenação suficiente em seu cérebro. Bom, talvez seja porque o sangue está sendo bombeado para a outra extremidade de seu corpo. Ele engole em seco.

Raquel cai na gargalhada.

\- Ô, senhor galã! Como você quer que as pessoas acreditem que nós nos apaixonamos se você não consegue nem responder a um flerte meu?! Sinceramente, Marquina, esperava mais de você, hein!

Sergio não sabe aonde enfiar a cara, então tenta virar o jogo. Ele respira fundo, se inclina para frente, aproximando-se do rosto de Raquel, e usa o que espera ser um de seus olhares mais sedutores.

\- Quando vamos parar de ser tão formais, Murillo?

A expressão de deboche no rosto de Raquel dá lugar a outra, que ele não ousa nomear. Sua respiração fica levemente mais acelerada, as pupilas se dilatam numa rapidez extraordinária. Ela olha de relance para os lábios de Sergio, mas logo desvia o olhar e se inclina para trás, apoiando as costas no encosto do banco.

\- Touché, Sergio. Touché.

\-----

Dizer que a reunião estava sendo produtiva é uma forma de analisar a situação, mas se Raquel quisesse ser bem sincera consigo mesma ela sabia que era muito mais que isso.

Seu dia estava sendo uma montanha-russa de emoções. A manhã tinha sido incrível! Raquel estava aproveitando o máximo possível todos os momentos que pudesse passar com Paula antes que as gravações começassem, e hoje não havia sido diferente. Tomaram café da manhã juntas – Paulita e Mariví ficaram no churro com chocolate quente, enquanto Raquel preferiu um pan tumaca com seu cafezinho. Normalmente Raquel insistiria para que Paula comesse pelo menos dois tipos de frutas, mas com a correria dos últimos dias ela havia esquecido de passar na feira e reabastecer o estoque.

O dia estava chuvoso, então elas tiveram que ficar dentro de casa, mas isso não impediu a diversão. Brincaram de tudo que Paula quis: cara-a-cara, uno, lego, desenho... Raquel nunca foi muito artística neste sentido, o que ficava nítido na tentativa de cachorro - que mais parecia uma vaca - na folha de papel sulfite a sua frente, mas Paula tinha o dom! Nossa, como Paula amava desenhar! Talvez na mesma proporção que amava provocar sua mãe pela falta de habilidades com o lápis, e Raquel sorria só de pensar nisso. Era tão bom ter esse tipo de relação com sua filha!

Antes de conseguir fechar o contrato com a Netflix, Raquel havia passado muitos meses fazendo contatos, buscando testes e estudando desesperadamente para audições, o que fazia com que ela tivesse pouquíssimo tempo com Paula. Isto, somado ao fato do recente divórcio e a sabe-lá-deus o que Alberto falava quando estava sozinho com ela, fez com que Paula começasse a se afastar emocionalmente de sua mãe.

Foram dias muito difíceis. Quando se fala em maternidade é sempre sobre a beleza do amor incondicional, ninguém te avisa sobre a ferida lacerante de ver um filho te olhando com desprezo. Ninguém fala sobre as escolhas quase impossíveis que se tem que fazer diariamente, sobre tentar equilibrar todo esse amor, carinho e atenção que você quer compartilhar com sua pequena com a necessidade de conseguir prover o básico para ela. E Raquel teve que aprender esta outra faceta da maternidade da forma mais dolorida possível, na prática.

Mas esta fase felizmente havia passado, não havia sido fácil, mas ela contornou a situação. Com o cachê que Raquel iria receber durante as gravações de La Casa de Papel, ela seria capaz de sustentar sua família de três pelos próximos dois anos, pelo menos. Mas ela não queria perder o vínculo afetivo com sua filha.

Por isso Raquel se sentou com Paula assim que conseguiu o papel e explicou para sua pequena como seria a rotina durante o período de gravações. Deixou claro que por um tempo elas voltariam a passar menos tempo juntas, mas apresentou também todos os prós do novo trabalho da mamãe. Paula foi tão compreensiva, seu _cielito_ , a conversa não poderia ter sido melhor! Desde então o convívio das duas tem sido infinitamente melhor.

E neste clima de paz e completude que Raquel foi ao mercado, deixando Paula desenhando enquanto Mariví começava a preparar o almoço. O mercado era pertinho e a lista de compras não era muito longa, então ela sabia que estaria em casa antes mesmo que a comida estivesse pronta.

Conforme o planejado, em cerca de meia hora Raquel já estava em casa. O que ela não esperava era a forma pela qual sua mãe a receberia.

\- _Mija_ , por que você não me avisou que o Alberto ia almoçar fora com a Paulita? Eu fiquei aqui, cozinhando pra nós quatro e agora...

Raquel já não ouvia o que sua mãe estava falando.

“por que você não me avisou que o Alberto ia almoçar fora com a Paulita?”

“Alberto... Paulita...”

“Fora com a Paulita...”

O peito de Raquel começou a ficar apertado, como se algo extremamente pesado estivesse sendo pressionado contra ela. De repente sua respiração começou a ficar mais curta, e a cada tentativa de encher seu pulmão de ar era mais uma evidência de que ela não conseguia, ela não conseguia nem mais respirar e seu peito estava tão apertado! Sua visão começou a ficar turva e Mariví estava a sua frente, falando alguma coisa, mas ela não conseguia ouvir uma palavra sequer, ela só precisava de ar!

Raquel se apoiou na parede, ela precisava conseguir se estabilizar de alguma forma. Se não emocionalmente, pelo menos seu corpo. Sua mãe a olhava preocupada e parecia continuar falando alguma coisa. Raquel fechou os olhos.

Ela tentou inspirar e expirar calmamente, mas seu peito estava tão apertado que tentar colocar mais ar ali dentro parecia ser impossível.

_O aplicativo da bolinha, Raquel!_

Com as mãos trêmulas, Raquel pegou seu celular no bolso traseiro da calça.

Desbloqueou a tela. Passou até o ícone azul e clicou em start.

O barulho calmante de ondas do mar começou imediatamente e, ainda com o corpo completamente tenso Raquel focou seus olhos na bolinha azul a sua frente, que começava a crescer na tela de seu celular

Inspira... 1...2...3...4...5...

Bolinha diminuindo, era hora de expirar.

1...2...3...4...5...

Bolinha crescendo....

Bolinha diminuindo...

Crescendo....

Diminuindo....

Aos poucos Raquel já sente seu coração batendo mais tranquilamente. Ela consegue aproveitar a calmaria do som das ondas agora, enquanto segue inspirando e expirando no ritmo da bolinha. Seu peito está mais leve, e dessa vez ela não precisa nem completar os 3 minutos pré-estabelecidos no aplicativo para estar de volta em si.

É então que Raquel percebe Mariví parada na sua frente, segurando o que sem dúvidas deve ser um copo de água com açúcar, que ela estende em sua direção. Raquel toma a água e segue explicando **mais uma vez** pra sua mãe o porquê Alberto não poder sair com Paula, mesmo que ele seja seu pai.

Os momentos que se seguem são críticos, mas pelo menos Raquel está determinada e segura de si. O desespero continua querendo aparecer de tempos em tempos, mas perder o controle não a ajudará a resolver nada. Raquel liga para Alberto várias vezes, mas a chamada vai direto para a caixa de mensagens – sem muitas surpresas por aí. Raquel manda algumas mensagens de texto para o desgraçado, para ter registro da situação, e então liga para sua advogada.

Como ela imaginou, além do que já estava fazendo – salvar os registros e esperar – a outra opção que Raquel teria seria entrar em contato com a polícia, que estaria esperando por Alberto assim que ele chegasse. Infelizmente essa situação poderia causar um trauma em Paula que Raquel jamais arriscaria criar, além de toda a repercussão que a mídia geraria. Seu ex-marido havia sequestrado sua filha e Raquel estava aqui tendo que pensar nos filhos da puta dos paparazzi... que vida de merda, hein Raquel?!

Então ela fez o que dava pra fazer, ou tentou pelo menos. Tentou comer, mas seu estômago estava embrulhado. Tentou ler, mas depois de vinte minutos presa no mesmo parágrafo Raquel entendeu que era melhor desistir. Tentou assistir TV, mas nada na Netflix parecia lhe chamar atenção.

\- Um dia quem vai aparecer num desses quadradinhos vai ser você, mi hija.

A voz de Mariví quebra o silêncio do ambiente e faz Raquel sorrir. Sorriso este que logo é substituído por uma expressão de desespero.

\- Joder, o Sergio!

Raquel olha para o relógio: 14h58. Eles haviam marcado de se encontrar às 15h.

_Cojones. Cojones. Cojones. Cojones. Cojones!_

Ela digita uma mensagem rapidamente e nem percebe o olhar suspeito que Mariví lança em sua direção. É quando a campainha toca.

_Respira fundo, Raquel. Você precisa ser o mais civilizada possível, pelo bem do processo._

E por mais que Raquel quisesse ter esmurrado Alberto, jogado em sua cara insolente todas as coisas que estão presas em sua garganta há tantos anos, Raquel foi civilizada. Ela pediu que sua mãe subisse com Paula para escovar os dentes e ficou ali na entrada de sua casa mesmo, celular apertado em uma das mãos, enquanto a outra se apoiava no beiral da porta, servindo de sustentação para seu corpo e bloqueio para caso seu ex tentasse entrar na casa que era **dela.**

\- Que cojones foi isso Alberto?

\- Ué, não posso levar minha própria filha pra almoçar e passear no parque de diversões um pouco?

Raquel respirou fundo, não podia perder a compostura.

\- Claro, Alberto. Claro que pode. No **seu dia,** no lugar público **previamente acordado** , e definitivamente sem aparecer na **minha casa,** rompendo o a ordem de distanciamento que está em vigor.

\- Você sabe muito bem que essa ordem é um ultraje! Eu jamais machucaria minha própria filha, Raquel!

\- Mas sua esposa você machucou, né?! E não foi uma ou duas vezes!

Alberto deu dois passos em direção a Raquel, e seu corpo estremeceu todinho. Ela estava tentando manter a faixada de segurança, mas ela sabia que Alberto estava lendo em seu olhar o medo que tantas vezes a conteve enquanto sofria calada.

Ele chegou perto de seu rosto, a olhou com desdém e falou em tom baixo:

\- Você fica muito melhor quando fica quietinha. – Piscou com um olho, deu meia volta e se retirou.

Raquel fechou a porta da entrada e pela segunda vez naquele dia se apoiou na mesma parede, tentando entender como cojones sua vida foi parar naquele lugar.

\- Mamá! Mamá! – Paula descia as escadas correndo – Papá me levou naquele parque de diversões, foi **tão legal**!

Raquel queria chorar. Ela estava se controlando, até o momento que seu _cielito_ veio em sua direção com o sorriso mais iluminado do mundo e se jogou em seus braços. Nem que ela tivesse super poderes conseguiria controlar as lágrimas que rolaram de seus olhos.

\- O que foi, mamá? Por que você tá chorando?

\- Nada não, cariño... Mamãe só ficou com saudade mesmo.

Ainda em seus braços, Paula vira para sua mãe com aqueles olhos azuis gigantes e ri.

\- Deixa de ser boba, mamá! Eu não fiquei nem um dia inteiro fora...

E na inocência de criança, Paula sai dando risada, contando pra sua abuelita que a mamãe estava ficando doida.

Se Raquel pudesse, deixaria Paula viver nessa inocência pra sempre. O mundo é muito feio quando se começa a enxergar a maldade no coração das pessoas. Raquel suspira. Ela só queria poder proteger sua pequena pra sempre. Mas infelizmente ela não podia. O máximo que ela poderia fazer era tentar proteger sua pequena agora.

E é com essa motivação em mente que ela cria coragem e pega seu celular, abrindo o whatsapp na última conversa. Mais uma respirada profunda e ela começa a digitar:

>> Oi! Eu sei que eu havia cancelado, mas alguma chance da gente conseguir se ver ainda hoje?

\-------

\- Raquel, você tá bem?

A voz já tão familiar de Sergio lhe interrompe os pensamentos.

\- Eu... sim, é... tô. Desculpa, estava pensando aqui e acabei me distraindo. O que você estava falando mesmo?

Sergio abre um sorriso charmoso e responde em tom de brincadeira:

\- Meus amigos sempre me dizem que sou entediante, e se meu irmão estivesse aqui ele certamente lhe contaria sobre a vez que eu literalmente o fiz dormir com minhas palavras, mas dessa vez eu achei que estávamos indo bem!

 _Essas covinhas dele realmente são algo especial._ Raquel chacoalha a cabeça, como se o movimento também fosse chacoalhar os pensamentos pra longe.

\- Não! Digo, sim! Era justamente isso que eu estava pensando... Meu dia foi – Raquel respira profundamente – intenso. E depois de tudo o que eu passei, ainda ter que vir aqui nessa reunião definir os parâmetros da nossa farsa... eu pensei que seria pesado, sabe? E, apesar de tudo... na verdade essa reunião está sendo muito melhor do que eu poderia ter imaginado nos meus momentos mais positivos – e olha que ultimamente não tenho tido muito lugar pra positivismo na minha vida.

Raquel olhou diretamente pra Sergio e seus olhos estavam brilhando. Como ela podia ter uma conexão tão natural, conseguir falar abertamente de forma tão fácil com alguém que ela mal conhecia? A verdade era que nada disso fazia sentido, e ainda assim ela- eles estavam aqui...

\- Você nunca me falou o seu porquê.

Sergio olha para Raquel como quem não faz ideia do que está sendo falado, então ela coloca em palavras o que estava passando em sua mente no momento.

\- Eu sei bem o porquê de eu aceitar participar dessa farsa. Joder, você sabe muito mais do que eu pensei que compartilharia com alguém que não fosse minha advogada sobre isso!

Raquel olha para Sergio com o que espera ser um sorriso de cumplicidade. Eles podem se conhecer há pouco tempo, mas ela não queria que ele pensasse que ela se arrependeu de se abrir com ele. Ela espera ver o olhar de reconhecimento em sua face, então continua:

\- Mas eu não faço ideia de por que cojones você se enfiou nessa bagunça, Sergio. A princípio eu havia imaginado uma coisa, mas agora, conhecendo você um pouquinho melhor... Você não se encaixa no perfil que eu havia criado em minha mente, entende? – Raquel olha pra sua mão, que está brincando nervosamente com a caneta, e então volta a olhar pro homem à sua frente - Por que você está aqui, Sergio?

Por um breve momento Sergio desvia seu olhar do de Raquel. Ele empurra os óculos para cima em seu nariz – sinal de que a pergunta o havia deixado no mínimo desconfortável, Raquel já havia aprendido isso sobre ele – respira fundo e fala em tom sério:

\- Eu gosto muito de mentir.

Raquel soltou um riso pelo nariz. Ainda bem que desta vez ela não estava bebendo nada.

Sergio a olha sem entender sua reação.

\- O que foi, Raquel? Eu estou falando sério.

A sobriedade no olhar de Sergio fez com que Raquel entendesse imediatamente que ele não estava de brincadeira. _Era tudo muito bom pra ser verdade, não é mesmo?_ Ela se preparou mentalmente para o que fosse que estava por vir. Acenou com a cabeça e Sergio prosseguiu.

\- Desde muito novo eu sempre fui fascinado em criar situações em que eu pudesse enganar os outros – Enquanto falava, Sergio alinhava tudo o que estava a seu alcance sobre a mesa: carteira, celular, guardanapos... – Eu nunca tive coragem de colocar estes planos em prática, mas a simples noção de que se eu quisesse eu teria capacidade de ludibriar quem quer que fosse já criava uma onda de adrenalina que tomava conta de mim. Acredito que por isto que eu escolhi o teatro. A possibilidade de viver em diferentes universos, fazendo com que diferentes mentiras sejam vivenciadas como verdades, mas tendo a tranquilidade de saber que o público está em comum acordo com a situação? É o equilíbrio perfeito entre os meus desejos mais obscuros e a racionalidade da minha ética, entende?

Sergio finalmente ergueu os olhos em sua direção. Ela não sabia se ele era um homem que normalmente deixava seus sentimentos transparecerem, algo lhe dizia que não, mas naquele momento os seus olhos escuros realmente eram uma janela pra sua alma. Foi apenas uma questão de frações de segundos, mas eles lhe comunicaram tanto: culpa, vergonha, vulnerabilidade, surpresa, confusão... O último provavelmente ao perceber o leve sorriso que Raquel trazia em seus lábios.

\- Sergio, – Ela precisava que ele percebesse a sinceridade do que iria lhe falar, e num reflexo puxou a mão dele pra perto da dela – eu não entendo por que isso te incomoda tanto, mas eu vejo que te incomoda. E o simples fato de você se preocupar com suas motivações já é um testemunho positivo do seu caráter. Por deus, Sergio, todos temos impulsos negativos! Hoje mesmo eu já imaginei umas três formas diferentes de como acabar com meu ex-marido e sumir com o corpo sem ser descoberta. Não se cobre tanto, ok?

O comentário sobre o possível assassinato de Alberto fez com que ele risse e ela ficou extremamente orgulhosa de ser a responsável pelo aparecimento daquelas covinhas. Mais orgulhosa do que gostaria de admitir. Ele abaixou o olhar em direção às suas mãos, que ainda estavam interligadas, acariciou as costas da mão dela com seu polegar e falou em tom de confissão:

\- Eu não sou tão inocente quanto você imagina.

Raquel queria prestar atenção nas suas palavras, mas ao mesmo tempo não conseguia ignorar a eletricidade que corria da mão dele para a sua, percorrendo cada pedaço de seu corpo e fazendo seu coração bater mais forte.

\- Existe um outro motivo para eu ter aceitado fazer parte desta encenação... – a forma receosa com que ele falava finalmente fez com que a atenção de Raquel estivesse completamente voltada a ele – Eu espero que você não se ofenda, mas já que estamos sendo cem porcento honestos - o que muito me agrada, por mais paradoxal que pareça depois do que acabei de lhe contar – Sergio respira profundamente – o outro motivo foi... o seu corpo, digo, a forma intensa como meu corpo reage ao seu.

Raquel solta a mão de Sergio imediatamente e lhe encara de forma mais séria. Ela não aguentava mais ser objetificada e ter que lidar com pervertidos nessa merda de indústria! Será que ela havia julgado o caráter dele tão erroneamente? Será que ele pensou que conseguiria algo em troca nesse acordo?! Raquel realmente havia acreditado que com ele seria diferente...

\- Sergio, eu não sei que tipo de impressão você está tendo... disso – ela movimenta as mãos entre os dois, corpo completamente tenso – mas este acordo é estritamente profissional. É por isso que há um contrato, é por isso que há advogados envolvidos...

Sergio parecia desconcertado e tentou interrompê-la, mas Raquel precisava colocar todos os pontos nos is.

\- Não, me deixe terminar! Eu preciso que você tenha muito claro em sua mente que Raquel e Sergio apaixonados, se pegando nos bastidores? É um **papel** que vamos interpretar. Não vai haver qualquer tipo de relacionamento entre nós dois, não vai haver **um beijo** ou **um toque sequer** a mais que o necessário para vender a história. Eu não quero saber sobre seus desejos ou fantasias. Eu não quero saber sobre quão excitado você fica ao estar perto de mim. Eu quero respeito! A única coisa que eu espero de você é o **mínimo de respeito** , porque sou uma mulher e não um pedaço de carne! E se você não for capaz de me dar isso, então é melhor avisar agora, porque ainda dá tempo de cancelar nosso contrato.

Raquel esperou uma resposta de Sergio, mas ele estava paralisado à sua frente. Ele até tentou falar alguma coisa, ao menos sua boca se abriu, mas não saiu voz. Ele se arrumou no banco em que estava sentado, postura mais ereta que nunca, e levantou o braço, mas logo o voltou para a mesma posição sobre a mesa. Se Raquel precisasse definir Sergio em uma imagem, seria a tela de ERROR que aparece em seu computador velho de tempos em tempos. Ela até riria deste pensamento, não fosse a seriedade da situação.

\- Você não tem nada a dizer?

\- Raquel – ajeitada nos óculos – veja bem... Eu... não foi isso que... Joder! Hormônios, eu estava falando dos hormônios!

Sergio estava visivelmente perdido. Seu corpo rígido, cabeça mexendo quase que de forma robótica. Raquel lhe olha com as sobrancelhas arcadas, como quem diz “Você não está se ajudando muito”. Ele passa a mão na testa, fecha os olhos e após um longo suspiro prossegue, já mais recomposto.

\- Perdoe-me por passar a impressão errada, Raquel. Eu jamais lhe olharia com este tipo de pensamento. Não que eu não tenha te **olhado** sabe? Você é uma mulher estonteante e não posso negar que sua beleza não passou despercebida, mas eu **jamais** trataria você ou qualquer pessoa que fosse como – ele engole em seco – um pedaço de carne. Eu jamais olharia para um fio de cabelo seu sem respeito envolvido. O que eu queria- quero dizer é que meus feromônios reagem fortemente aos seus.

Raquel não sabia o que pensar dessa situação. Por um lado, ela tinha toda uma vida de experiências em que homens a trataram como inferior pelo simples fato de ser mulher, agindo como se eles tivessem direito sobre seu corpo e suas decisões simplesmente por serem homens. Por outro lado, ou melhor, à sua frente ela tinha Sergio, que nem perceber a malícia que perguntar sobre a preferência por pontas grossas, ele não havia percebido. E agora ele estava aqui, bochechas coradas e um nítido ar de desconforto, falando algo sobre hormônios.

\- Veja bem, Raquel, em diversos momentos de minha carreira ouvi colegas meus comentarem sobre a maravilha de contracenar com alguém com quem se tem muita química. Eu nunca tive esta oportunidade. E, bem, desde o momento que eu te vi na sala de reunião do Andrés eu percebi que...

Raquel parou de ouvi-lo por um momento. Estaria Sergio Marquina dando toda essa volta simplesmente pra explicar que percebeu a química entre eles?! Não era possível... Bom, se tratando dele Raquel já estava começando a acreditar que nada era impossível. Então ela manteve a expressão facial séria e o deixou continuar, para ver aonde isso daria.

\- Então é basicamente isto: eu nunca havia tido esta reação fisiológica com qualquer outro possível colega de cena. Eu posso até estar enganado, e por favor, me diga se eu estiver, mas acredito que os feromônios do meu corpo reagiram muito bem aos seus, o que seria um forte indício de que nossas cenas têm um potencial incrível de serem excepcionais, ainda mais considerando que seremos um par romântico. Eu juro que foi apenas isto, Raquel. Jamais teria qualquer outro tipo de motivação, tenho um tremendo respeito por você.

\- Você está me dizendo então que é normal olhar no olho de uma colega de profissão - alguém que estudou e lutou tanto ou mais que você para estar aqui - e falar com todas as letras que não queria perder a oportunidade de atuar com ela simplesmente pelo fato de seu corpo gostar do dela?!

\- Não! Digo, é isto, mas não exatamente. Pois quando você coloca com estas palavras-

Raquel não aguenta mais e cai na gargalhada.

\- Sergio... por favor – ela tem que pausar entre as palavras pra tentar controlar o riso – Se você quer falar que aceitou porque a nossa química é forte... fala de uma vez, homem!

A expressão facial de Sergio era impagável! Ele alternava entre ficar com a boca entreaberta e fechada, perplexo, mas ao mesmo tempo sorrindo com os olhos, e olhar para ele apenas fez com que Raquel risse mais ainda.

\- É óbvio que eu senti nossa química, Sergio! É quase que palpável! – Ela segura a mão dele entre as suas, como que para demonstrar visivelmente o que estava falando – E também estou bastante entusiasmada para ver o resultado em cena. Não há problema algum em admitir isso em voz alta.

Raquel piscou com um olho só na direção de Sergio e deu dois tapinhas na sua mão, soltando-a logo em seguida. É neste momento que a garçonete, Ana era seu nome, aparece mais uma vez.

\- Com licença, os senhores gostariam de mais alguma coisa? Um cafezinho ou uma sobremesa talvez?

Raquel olha para Sergio, e prefere ignorar o friozinho na barriga que bate ao ver o brilho intenso nos olhos dele ao admirá-la.

\- Eu vou querer um cafezinho, por favor.

A moça vira na direção dele:

\- E o senhor?

\- Mais um chá marroquino, por favor.

\- Alguma sobremesa? – Ana pergunta enquanto abre o menu na página de sobremesas com a destreza de quem o faz dezenas de vezes por dia – O petit gâteau é um dos queridinhos da casa.

Raquel não é uma pessoa tão chegada nos doces, mas desta vez seu corpo parece estar pedindo por um pouco de açúcar. A ideia de um bolinho de chocolate quentinho acompanhado com sorvete de creme a faz salivar...

\- Raquel? - A voz grave de Sergio lhe interrompe os pensamentos – Dá pra ver nos seus olhos que você quer esse petit gâteau.

Ela prende o lábio com os dentes.

\- Querer eu quero né, mas como não havia almoçado já comi demais... E não posso pedir comida e deixar sobrar. Não teria como olhar a Paula nos olhos depois da intensa conversa que tivemos ontem justamente sobre isso.

Raquel olha pra Sergio, que parece só saber sorrir para ela.

\- A não ser... Sergio, você gosta de petit gâteau?

\- Sim... – ele responde de forma suspeita, provavelmente já prevendo onde esta conversa iria chegar.

\- Quão contra você seria à ideia de dividir uma sobremesa com sua mais nova parceira, possível futura amiga?

Se Raquel conhecesse Sergio há um pouquinho mais de alguns dias ela nem cogitaria lhe fazer esta pergunta. Ela saberia quão enfático ele é sobre a importância de respeitar o espaço pessoal de cada um, saberia que ele não compartilha nem escova de cabelo, quem diria uma sobremesa! Mas ela não o conhecia tão bem, por isso não estranhou sua resposta completamente fora de padrão.

\- Bem, pode-se dizer que já fui mais contra... Podemos dividir, sim.

Raquel olha satisfeita para Sergio e então vira-se para a garçonete:

\- Duas colheres, por favor.

\-------

\- Ok, então redes sociais – Raquel suspirou profundamente.

\- Redes sociais.

Durante os últimos 40 minutos Raquel e Sergio haviam determinado a linha de ações que faria que seus colegas de trabalho começassem a cogitar que algo mais profundo pudesse estar se desenvolvendo entres os dois. Eles começariam de leve, almoçando e jantando na mesma mesa, quando os horários de gravações deles permitissem, e usariam a festa de boas-vindas de Andrés como palco para sua primeira aparição mais evidente. Algumas interações mais carinhosas na frente do membro do staff que demonstrasse ser mais propício a fofocas, outras leituras de textos fechados no trailer um do outro e a semente com certeza estaria plantada. Agora, pra ela se desenvolver em terreno fértil eles precisariam investir pesado nas nuances das redes sociais.

\- Confesso que não sou muito adepta a elas. – diz Raquel em tom não muito animado - Uso o Instagram com uma certa frequência e as fotos são repostadas no Facebook automaticamente, mas é tudo o que sei.

\- Ótimo, já é um começo. Vamos iniciar pelo básico – Sergio pega seu celular e desbloqueia a tela – eu te sigo e você me segue de volta.

Raquel imita seus movimentos.

\- Feito. Próximo passo?

Bom, agora precisamos definir que tipo de interações queremos ter no Instagram.

\- Todas as fotos curtidas, independente do conteúdo, e todas as que envolvem algo da série comentadas. Já decidimos estes detalhes com seu irmão e Alicia.

Sergio empurra seus óculos, desta vez não como sinal de nervosismo, mas como evidência de concentração.

\- Sim, mas qual vai ser o teor destes comentários? Vamos manter a linha mais formal no Instagram e sermos mais “nós mesmos” no Twitter ou já demonstraremos um tom de carinho e quem sabe até flerte aqui no Instagram mesmo?

Raquel massageou sua testa com as duas mãos. Essa não era sua área. Ela era atriz. **Atriz.** Ela amava a arte, fosse cinema ou teatro. Amava dar vida às personagens e estudar as nuances de suas personalidades e trejeitos. Ela amava proporcionar diferentes sentimentos ao público e ter o retorno de como a arte afetava suas vidas.

Quando optou por seguir uma carreira profissional como atriz Raquel sabia que havia a possibilidade de um dia ter que lidar com a mídia sensacionalista, por mais que acreditasse que a chance de ela ser reconhecida a tal ponto fosse mínima. Mas ela, sendo uma pessoa mais privada, considerou esta hipótese e avaliou que valeria a pena. O que ela não poderia imaginar seria viver em um mundo onde para atuar em um projeto de peso você também deveria ser expert em comunicações digitais, e ela odiava isso.

\- Vou precisar de um pouco mais de informação aqui, Sergio. Sou quase virgem nesse assunto.

\- Ok. Digamos de forma bastante simplificada que o Instagram é uma rede social onde as pessoas costumam postar seu lado mais bonito, retratos das cenas felizes da vida, por assim dizer. Já o Twitter é um ambiente onde a maioria das pessoas vai para desabafar e mostrar um lado que muitas vezes é suprimido na “vida real”. - Sergio faz o sinal de aspas com os dedos – Não me agrada este termo, mas enfim... É claro que como pessoa pública você tende a perder esta liberdade, mas ainda assim celebridades tendem a ser mais “gente como a gente” no Twitter.

\- Certo, então podemos seguir esta tendência e flertarmos no Twitter apenas.

\- Aí que entra o ponto crítico. O nicho do Twitter tende a ser bem mais limitado que o do Instagram. É como se... – Sergio olha a sua volta, buscando a melhor forma de exemplificar a diferença entre as redes sociais em questão. Então ele aponta para a xícara que estava na mão de Raquel – o Twitter é o nosso bom e forte cafezinho espanhol. Concentrado, intenso. Já o Instagram é como um desses cafés especiais do Starbucks. Conhecido por um número muito maior de pessoas, cheio de firulas, mas muito mais diluído. Faz sentido pra você?

\- Estranhamente, faz. Se nós quisermos que as pessoas se aprofundem e busquem intensamente sobre nosso possível relacionamento, Twitter é o melhor lugar. Já se quisermos divulgar mais, é aí que o Instagram entra.

Sergio concorda com a cabeça, feliz de conseguir explicar de alguma forma a complexidade destes mundos paralelos.

\- Mas tem uma coisa que ainda não faz sentido pra mim – Raquel continua, com um tom levemente provocador – Por que _cojones_ você entende tanto de redes sociais?! Não me leve a mal, todo este seu conhecimento vai ser ótimo para nós dois durante essa fase que vamos passar juntos, mas Sergio Marquina e vida online são duas peças que não se encaixam nesse quebra-cabeças, sabe? Não dá liga... Sem contar que, pelo que conversamos na reunião de sexta, você também não é muito ativo nas suas redes sociais. Da onde vem todo esse conhecimento, Sergio?

\- Muito perspicaz da sua parte, Raquel Murillo - Sergio dá mais um daqueles sorrisos que lhes chega aos olhos, fazendo com que eles fiquem pequenininhos – realmente eu não sou muito conhecido pela frequência que interajo com os fãs nas redes sociais, seja via Twitter ou Instagram. Gosto de tentar manter minha vida pessoal o mais privada possível, o que que vai de encontro com princípio de uma rede **social** , não é mesmo?

Raquel sorri para si mesma, tendo cada vez mais certeza de que estes próximos meses que passaria próxima a Sergio tinham de tudo para dar muito certo. Alicia e ela poderiam pensar de forma diferente em vários aspectos, mas que a mulher era um gênio, isso ela era. Sergio prosseguiu com sua explicação:

\- Há uns dois anos eu fui escolhido para participar de um filme, uma comédia. Eu seria o pai de uma adolescente que era famosinha nas redes sociais e a proposta do filme era fazer algo semelhante à Sexta-feira Muito Louca, sabe? Com a Jamie Lee Curtis e Lindsay Lohan... Pai recém divorciado e filha que brigavam muito, trocam de corpos até aprenderem a se colocarem um no lugar do outro.

Raquel sabe que está sorrindo de orelha a orelha. Não tem como não o fazer ao imaginar Sergio interpretando uma adolescente.

\- Meu deus, Sergio! Isso ia ser sensacional! – ela não controla sua risada – O que que aconteceu, que eu nunca ouvi falar deste filme?

\- Pois então, já havíamos começado as gravações quando foi revelado que a produtora na verdade estava em processo de falência. Tentaram negociar, já que este filme era a última tentativa deles de sobreviverem no mercado, mas o principal patrocinador achou que era um negócio muito arriscado, encontrou uma brecha no contrato e cessou o patrocínio. O resto ficou pra história.

\- Poxa, que pena...

\- Ossos do ofício, né? Mas como eu ia dizendo, o projeto foi cancelado quando já havíamos começado as gravações. Como você pode imaginar, este seria um papel completamente fora da minha zona de conforto, então me aprofundei ainda mais na pesquisa da personagem. Conversei muito com Lucía, que interpretaria minha filha, mas também criei um outro perfil no Twitter, pra poder conhecer a plataforma sem ter que ficar limitado a minha própria imagem de figura pública.

Raquel se ajeitou mais confortavelmente no banco.

\- Parece que vem coisa boa por aí – ela disse, causando o aparecimento de um sorriso nos lábios de Sergio.

\- Pois lhe digo que este preparo para o papel se tornou um experimento social formidável. – Ele arrumou os óculos – Lucía havia me informado sobre os fandoms, uma espécie de território onde o que une as pessoas é o amor por determinado assunto ou celebridade, e reforçou a importância dos ships nesse universo. Ship é um termo encurtado, provindo do ing-

\- Eu sei o que são ships, Sergio – Raquel o interrompeu, achando divertida a seriedade com que ele tratava de um assunto tão banal – Mas por favor, prossiga.

\- Pois bem, eu criei uma conta aleatória, sem saber ao certo o que faria, então decidi avaliar os Trending Topics.

Raquel não faz ideia do que Sergio está falando. Isso provavelmente aparece em sua expressão facial, porque ele desenvolveu uma explicação.

\- Trending topics são os assuntos mais comentados no momento. Você pode selecionar para ver os assuntos populares em um país específico ou global. Eles podem tanto estar em forma de hashtag – Sergio olha pra Raquel, como que para confirmar se ela sabe sobre o que ele está falando. Ela acena positivamente com a cabeça, e ele prossegue – ou palavras aleatórias. Fandoms gostam de mostrar apoio aos seus favoritos subindo tags nesses trending topics. Raquel, se um dia nós conseguirmos chegar aos TTs nacionais pode ter certeza de que nós alcançamos nosso objetivo e a Espanha nos ama como casal.

A intensidade no olhar de Sergio mostra como ele está levando a sério este assunto, e esta certeza traz paz ao coração de Raquel. Além disso, é fascinante perceber como sua linguagem corporal muda enquanto ele explica os detalhes deste mundo até então desconhecido por ela. Ele é quase como um professor que ama o que faz, quando questionado por um de seus alunos sobre algo pertinente à matéria. Seus olhos brilham e ele fala com propriedade. Ela sorri ao imaginá-lo a frente de uma sala de aula, apoiado na carteira da frente, ela sentada no fundão como sempre fez e...

_Não, Raquel! Não é hora pra este tipo de pensamento! Aliás, não é **pessoa** pra este tipo de pensamento. Se bem que com essa barba e estes óculos, explicando com tanta propriedade sobre um assunto, ele com certeza daria um puto professor... e que profess- **Raquel, chega!** Concentra no que ele tá falando... Joder, o que ele estava falando mesmo? Sim, Twitter. Ships. Trending topics... ele não deve ter ido muito além disso, né? Foco que você consegue seguir na conversa..._

_-_... E quando eu vi nos TTs mundiais **de forma espontânea “** Robin and Regina” eu sabia que este era o fandom que eu iria entrar. Vi os tuítes principais, pesquisei sobre a série, gostei da proposta e me joguei de cabeça. E nada que eu havia pesquisado e estudado me prepararia para a vida dentro de um fandom. É o café expresso na sua forma mais concentrada possível.

Há um brilho nos olhos de Sergio que Raquel não sabe bem definir de onde vem.

\- Você iria gostar da Regina, sabe? Uma personagem forte, cheia de camadas e que faz tudo o que pode para proteger seu filho. Sem contar que a Lana é uma atriz **fenomenal** , a forma como ela usa seu corpo e sua voz para interpretar as diferentes facetas de sua personagem deveria ser estudo obrigatório em todas as escolas de teatro! Uma tristeza que os autores conseguiram foder tão magistralmente com uma série que tinha de tudo para terminar como sucesso.

O comentário de Sergio sobre a identificação de Raquel com uma personagem com as características dessa tal de Regina aqueceu seu coração. Ela não pode deixar de perceber, porém, a forma com que o brilho em seu olhar se intensificava enquanto ele falava sobre a atriz e seria isso porque...

\- Sérgio? Você é uma fangirl? – Raquel pergunta, uma das sobrancelhas levantadas.

A reação de Sergio foi divertidíssima de se observar. Ele passou de sua postura confiante para desconcertado, fazendo um caminho entre expressões faciais de choque, negação, surpresa para por fim voltar à confiança. Ele levantou a cabeça, mantendo um olhar altivo, e respondeu:

\- Pois sim, sou uma fangirl. Fanboy, ou fanman, se quisermos ser técnicos, mas não tenho problema em abraçar o termo, independente de meu gênero. Eu posso não suportar a ideia de supervalorização de alguém pelo simples fato de esta pessoa ser famosa, mas no fandom eu encontrei pessoas que valorizam o talento, a trajetória. Pessoas com quem posso conversar abertamente sem ser julgado – e sim, existe um lado todo bizarro de hate, mas é uma minoria. Você tem noção do que é postar um “dia de merda”, só pra desabafar e alguém do outro lado do mundo responder com um “hey, eu sei que a gente não se fala muito, mas se precisar conversar pode mandar DM”? Você já viveu algo semelhante a isto em algum lugar?

O olhar de deboche já havia saído do rosto de Raquel fazia um bom tempo, e dava lugar agora a uma expressão mais reflexiva. Estranhos espalhando gentileza... Ela não lembra nem a última vez que conhecidos deixaram o julgamento de lado e foram gentis de verdade com ela. Bom, ela se lembra. Foi hoje, o próprio Sergio. Mas antes disso ela não consegue se recordar de ninguém... Raquel fez que não com a cabeça, respondendo à pergunta de Sergio.

\- Acredito que quem foi precipitada no julgamento aqui foi eu. Me desculpa por usar o termo fangirl como algo ofensivo.

Sergio acena com a cabeça.

\- Agradeço a consideração. Porém tenho que admitir que nunca tive coragem de viver neste universo do Twitter sem ser protegido pelo anonimato, e alguma razão para isto deve existir. – Eles trocam um sorriso solidário – Porém nós não estamos aqui para fazer um julgamento moral de fangirls, não é mesmo? Quais serão nossos planos de ação nas redes sociais?

\- Eu já entendi a diferença no perfil do pessoal que usa Instagram e Twitter, agora quão crucial você acreditar ser nossas interações no último? Porque confesso que eu até criei uma conta no Twitter faz alguns anos, mas logo desisti de usar... achei muito agressivo, sabe?

Sergio ri do comentário dela enquanto pega seu próprio celular.

\- Aqui, deixa eu te mostrar.

Ele clica na tela algumas vezes e então estica o braço sobre a mesa, virando o celular de uma forma que ambos conseguissem de alguma forma ler o que estava escrito na tela.

\- Esta é uma sequência de enquetes que eu apliquei para meus seguidores depois da nossa reunião contratual.

Raquel leu na tela a primeira questão “Você já shippou atores?”. Teria Sergio feito a besteira de publicar isso em seu perfil oficial?! O desespero tomou conta dela, seu coração batendo de forma acelerada e a primeira reação de Raquel foi tirar o celular da mão de Sergio e ver o que mais ele havia postado.

Foi quando ela viu o perfil que havia postado as perguntas: @Lanthefan. Este definitivamente não era o perfil oficial do respeitado Sergio Marquina. Ela lhe olhou com um olhar travesso.

\- Sergio... quando mesmo você disse que o filme foi cancelado?

Ele cerra seus olhos, suspeito de para onde esta conversa estava indo.

\- Faz dois anos agora em março... Por quê?

\- E quanto tempo durou seu experimento social?

Sergio arruma os óculos em seu nariz e desvia o olhar do de Raquel.

\- Pois, veja bem, o experimento em si algumas semanas, durante o período de preparação da personagem – ele respira fundo e a encara – mas eu não sei por que estamos tendo esta conversa de novo, Raquel. Já admiti que gosto da vida de fangirl. Desenvolvi amizades que considero verdadeiras e às vezes, quando quero desestressar, ainda uso minha fã account sim. Não estou fazendo nada que seja ilegal.

\- E por que usar foto de mulher no seu perfil? Quem é ela?

A foto em si era de uma mulher com pele clara, cabelo escuro e cacheado. O cabelo em si estava todo bagunçado e ela estava sem maquiagem, como se tivesse acabado de acordar. Ela era naturalmente muito bonita.

\- Por quê? Está com ciúmes, Raquel?

 _Ciúmes! Que cojones ciúmes?!_ Logo eu, Raquel Murillo, tendo ciúmes de uma foto... só porque a mulher em questão deve ser aproximadamente da minha idade e está di-vi-na sem maquiagem nem nada... E eu aqui, me matando pra tentar esconder minhas olheiras. Jamais, que absurdo...

\- Que ideia mais absurda, Sergio! Eu só quero... entender. Isso, quero entender melhor. Você não está se passando por ninguém não, né?!

\- Claro que não, Raquel. Aqui, deixe-me mostrar para você.

Ele se levanta de seu banco e dá a volta na mesa. Raquel entende suas intenções e vai para o lado, dando espaço para Sergio dividir o banco de dois lugares que ela estava sentada. Ela lhe entrega o celular e decide-se por ignorar o friozinho na barriga que sente ao suas mãos se tocarem momentaneamente. Um pouco mais difícil é ignorar o perfume que exala de seu corpo, agora tão perto do dela, mas ela se esforça.

\- Você vê estas fotos de perfil aqui? Todos são meus seguidores. Percebe que é a mesma mulher?

O braço esquerdo de Sergio está encostando no ombro direito de Raquel, enquanto ele lhe mostra o celular, e ela tem que se concentrar muito para que ele não perceba o quão disparado está seu coração. Ele estava certo, malditos hormônios que gritam quando um está na presença do outro. _Concentra, Raquel. Concentra._

\- Sim, quem é ela?

\- Lana Parrilla, a atriz que eu te falei. Parte da cultura de fandom é usar uma imagem da celebridade que se admira como icon, a foto do perfil. É uma forma de proteger minha identidade e também saber outras pessoas a quem seguir, já que claramente temos um interesse em comum.

\- Hmm, entendi... – Raquel responde convencida, porém claramente não muito satisfeita – E o que você gostaria de me mostrar com aquelas enquetes?

\- Pois sim – Sergio volta algumas telas em seu perfil do Twitter – veja estes dados: 89% das pessoas que responderam a enquete escolheram a opção “mais do que devia” quando perguntadas se já shipparam atores. Outros 11% responderam que é “raridade, mas sim”. Você percebe que das 144 pessoas que responderam a enquete, 100% já shipparam atores na vida real?! Este é um dado extremamente animador para nosso projeto!

Sergio estava a ponto de comentar a próxima pergunta, mas ao olhar para uma das opções na tela, Raquel teve que o interromper.

\- Cadelinha do coração?!? – ela ria com vontade – Que diabos é uma cadelinha do coração, Sergio?

\- Primeiramente – ele respondeu fingindo seriedade, dedo indicador apontado para Raquel – o termo correto é “cadelinha do amor”. Não havia mais caracteres disponíveis e tive que utilizar o emoji do coração vermelho. Segundo, até onde eu sei, senhorita Murrillo, quem está precisando aprender sobre o fascinante universo do Twitter é você, então coloque-se em sua posição de aprendiz.

A risada de Raquel cessou imediatamente. Ela engoliu em seco. Eles estavam sentados lado a lado, corpos levemente virados na direção um do outro e a tensão sexual entre eles estava tão densa que Raquel estava quase pedindo um facão na cozinha para conseguir cortá-la. _Vai ser realmente muito interessante contracenar com ele,_ Raquel teve que admitir para si mesma. Sem tirar seus olhos dos olhos escuros de Sergio, ela responde:

\- Sim, senhor, professor.

Ele molha seus lábios com sua língua e Raquel sabe que se não se controlar logo as respostas de seu corpo vão ficar mais evidentes que ela gostaria. Ela começa por desviar o olhar de seus lábios, voltando para a parte superior do rosto dele, mas isto não ajuda muito, já que tudo o que consegue perceber são suas pupilas dilatadas. É ele quem quebra o silêncio.

\- Eu mal vejo a hora de poder contracenar contigo.

Ela sabia o peso que esta declaração tinha. Sabia que para qualquer pessoa de fora que ouvisse, tal frase soaria apenas como atores que admiram o trabalho um do outro, o que não deixa de ser verdade, mas também sabia que para eles ia muito além. Céus, ela achava que já havia tido química com outros colegas de profissão, mas nada se comparava à intensidade com que seu corpo reagia à simples presença de Sergio, sua voz, seu cheiro... Contracenar com ele com certeza será incrível, mas se Raquel não se cuidasse sabia que estaria fodida.

\- Eu também não, Sergio, eu também não.

Eles trocam um olhar cúmplice, respiram fundo e seguem na análise dos tuítes.

Os dados mostravam que 92% da amostragem teria maior tendência a se envolver com personagens fictícios caso os atores também namorassem; mesma porcentagem de pessoas que quando se identifica com um personagem e gosta do ator, não apenas assiste às series e filmes, mas também “analisa tudo o que der”. Segundo Sergio isso significa assistir às entrevistas, seguir nas redes sociais, buscar fotos antigas, ir ou assistir aos painéis de convenções e analisar milimetricamente à todas as imagens que lhe fossem disponibilizadas online. Tal noção assustou à Raquel, ela não podia negar, mas ela sabia também que esta era uma realidade que jogava muito a favor deles quanto ao relacionamento que teriam que vender.

As duas últimas questões, porém, foram as mais chocantes para ela. Raquel passou as últimas duas décadas sentindo na pele a pressão de ser mulher dentro da indústria. Nos processos de casting ela já percebia a diferenciação que acontecia devido a seu tipo físico, o que não afetava sua autoestima, mas a deixava puta da cara. Nos últimos anos ela começou a ter que lidar com uma outra realidade, onde os papeis de maior destaque eram sempre para atrizes mais novas. Realidade esta que era ainda mais difícil de ser enfrentada quando se tinha um marido que fazia questão de lhe dizer que estava na hora de começar a se cuidar um pouco melhor, já que ela não gostaria de ficar “além de velha, acabadinha”. Por mais que Raquel não gostasse de admitir, o tempo passando, este sim, minava um pouco sua autoestima.

E é por isso que ao ver que 0%, isto mesmo, **nem uma** alma vivente, votou preferir atores na faixa etária dos 20 aos 30 anos, que Raquel se viu extremamente surpreendida. A surpresa melhor veio ao notar que 43%, a maioria, relatou que seus atores favoritos tinham de 40 anos para cima. Raquel não admitiria isto em voz alta, afinal ela era uma mulher independente que não se importava com a opinião alheia, mas a verdade é que saber que ela ainda tinha uma chance de maior destaque na indústria lhe aqueceu o coração.

Por fim, a questão que possivelmente poderia valer a chance de recuperar sua imagem e proteger sua filha: “Quanto a shippar atores, assinale a alternativa que você mais se encaixa:”. Raquel respirou fundo antes de rolar a tela do celular, que estava na mão de Sergio.

  * Nada a ver – 7%
  * É REAL NA MINHA CABEÇA – 43%
  * Acho que rolou mesmo... – 50%



Raquel ficou sem reação. Ela sempre achou absurda a ideia de pessoas confundirem o profissional com o pessoal, afinal teoricamente o público tinha consciência de que atores atuavam. Este era um de seus grandes receios quanto ao plano que estavam desenvolvendo, as pessoas não comprarem a ideia. Mas independente de acreditar que era real ou não, os dados diziam que 93% das pessoas levavam a sério os ships entre atores. Raquel alternou seu olhar entre o celular e o rosto de Sergio algumas vezes.

\- 93 por cento? – Ela sabia que seus olhos deviam estar mostrando a incredulidade que estava sentindo.

\- 93 por cento.

\- 93 por cento?!

\- 93 por cento, Raquel!

Ela não aguentou e se jogou nos braços de Sergio, e depois de um breve momento ele devolveu o abraço. A troca foi breve, mas significativa, e ao se afastarem Raquel sabia que seu rosto refletia a alegria que via no rosto de seu mais novo amigo.

\- A gente vai ser o casal mais amado de toda puta Espanha! – Ela falou aos risos, repetindo o que Sergio havia lhe dito no começo da tarde.

Mal sabiam eles o efeito que estas palavras teriam.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ufa! 9k palavras, gente, mais de NOVE MIL PALAVRAS! Vcs tem noção no que é isso?!
> 
> Se eu tive inspiração e força de vontade pra escrever tudo isso foi por causa do apoio e das mensagens carinhosas que vcs me enviaram por aqui e pelo twitter, sem dúvida alguma! Quando eu digo que essas palavras são meu combustível é pq elas são mesmo! Então muito, mas mto obrigada mesmo!
> 
> Já deixo avisado que não sei qndo vou conseguir postar o próximo cap, ainda mais se ele sair grande assim, mas prometo continuar fazendo o meu melhor pra ser o mais rápido possível. Como professora tenho trabalhado muito mais nestes tempos de quarentena, então nem sempre consigo tempo pra escrever durante a semana...
> 
> OBSERVAÇÕES FINAIS:  
> \- Até o momento não há nenhuma conta com o @ lanthefan no tt.  
> \- Os dados das enquetes do Sergio são reais. Obrigada a quem respondeu lá no meu tt! (@Lisbonissima)  
> \- Aliás, me segue lá e venha amigar! Volta e meia posto coisas relacionadas à fic (:  
> \- Quanto a este capítulo eu estou CHEIA de inseguranças. Especialmente quanto a quantidade de detalhes... Se vcs acharem que eu tô enrolando demais nas descrições de cena (ou não), por favor me deixem saber. Falando com carinho, é lógico, toda crítica é bem vinda.
> 
> Beeeijo e se cuidem!


	5. Table read

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **IMPORTANTE**  
> Como Raquelzinha e Sergio são os nomes dos atores nessa AU, decidi que os personagens interpretados por eles serão chamados Alvaro Morte e Itziar Ituño. Espero que não fique muito confuso hehe
> 
> Mas vcs já esperaram demais! Então aproveitem a leitura e leiam a nota final, please <3

Sergio estava ansioso.

O friozinho na barriga antes de começar um projeto era comum para ele, mas esta ansiedade ia um pouco além do que ele estava acostumado. Ele olhou para as horas no painel do carro: 6h42. Suas mãos apertaram o volante. Em menos de dez minutos ele chegaria ao set de filmagens.

O dia não havia amanhecido ainda, nesta época do ano o nascer do sol em Madri era por volta das 8h. A madrugada trazia os vestígios de frio do final do inverno, e o contraste com o calor do carro aquecido fazia com que os vidros embaçassem levemente. Ele apertou o botão de circulação de ar direcionado ao para-brisas, para melhorar a visibilidade. _Bom seria se a vida viesse com um botão que desembaçasse nossos pensamentos._

Não que Sergio precisasse desembaçar seus pensamentos no momento, ele sabia muito bem o porquê de sua ansiedade. Hoje era o primeiro dia das gravações de La Casa de Papel. Hoje ele começaria a dar vida oficialmente não apenas ao professor, um personagem riquíssimo pelo qual ele estava completamente intrigado, como também ao Sergio Marquina que se apaixonaria por sua colega de trabalho, o Sergio da Raquel.

Seu coração ficou fora de ritmo por um breve momento, o ar como se houvesse esquecido o caminho de saída de seus pulmões.

“Sergio da Raquel”. Sergio sorriu com a ironia do pensamento. Justo ele, que sempre objetou quando seu irmão ou uma de suas ex-esposas usavam tal terminologia, que constantemente defendeu que uma pessoa jamais deveria ser definida como se fosse posse de seu parceiro. E agora ele estava aqui, precisamente se definindo desta forma. Estranhamente Sergio não odiava como isto soava aos ouvidos de sua mente. Mas esta visão provavelmente se devia ao fato de não ter conseguido dormir de forma proveitosa suas oito horas de sono. Mais tarde sua mente estaria mais alerta e ele veria a situação com outros olhos, não tinha dúvidas.

Sergio saiu da rotatória e se preparou para entrar à direita na Av. Isla Graciosa. Apesar da série ser nova, o caminho até os estúdios da Atresmedia era um velho conhecido seu. Foi aqui que fez pequenas participações há tantos anos, no começo de sua carreira. Foi aqui também que passou sete anos de sua vida vivendo o médico Eduardo, seu primeiro protagonista e papel com quem o público o relaciona até hoje.

Por ser uma empresa de streaming, a Netflix não possui seus próprios locais de filmagem, e Sergio ficou bastante animado quando Andrés lhe contou que a parceria havia sido fechada com a Atresmedia. Agora que a cancela se levantava e ele dirigia seu carro novamente pelo estacionamento, Sergio sentia a nostalgia tomar conta de sua mente. Por um momento este sentimento até se sobressaiu à ansiedade, que lhe havia sido companheira inseparável desde a noite anterior, mas seu cérebro não lhe deu esta brecha por muito tempo.

Sergio pegou sua pasta e trancou o carro, seguindo em direção ao estúdio C, onde seriam realizadas as gravações internas. Ele olhou em seu relógio de pulso: 6h51. A reunião inicial estava marcada para às 8h, mas Sergio gostava de chegar mais cedo para ter uns momentos de tranquilidade e de ambientação antes que o caos das gravações começasse. É óbvio que normalmente ele não chegaria **tão** cedo, mas este era um fato que ele estava determinado a ignorar.

\- Bom dia, seu Sergio! – uma voz interrompe seus pensamentos enquanto ele passa pela portaria do galpão.

Ele levanta a cabeça e se depara com um rosto conhecido de suas épocas de gravações.

\- Bom dia, Luna. Como vai a família?

\- Bem, sim senhor. Obrigada por perguntar.

\- Não tem de quê. A sala de reuniões continua no mesmo lugar? – ele pergunta, apontado em direção ao corredor à sua esquerda.

\- Sim, senhor.

A jovem senhora vê Sergio se virando para seguir seu caminho, quando cria coragem e o chama.

\- Seu Sergio!

Ele se vira, a tempo de ver Luna respirando profundamente.

\- É muito bom ver o senhor de novo aqui na casa.

Ele sorri.

\- É muito bom estar de volta.

\-------

Sergio entrou na sala de reuniões e era como se houvesse voltado no tempo, como um filho que retorna à casa dos pais depois de anos e imediatamente se sente abraçado pelo sentimento de pertencimento. Por mais que tenha dado vida ao Dr. Eduardo em sua maior parte do tempo nos estúdios A, os galpões de gravação tinham estruturas muito semelhantes, e as mesas redondas em todos os estúdios eram as mesmas.

A Sergio muito agradava o conceito de mesa redonda: todos um ao lado do outro, em posição de igualdade. Era em salas como esta que aconteciam as reuniões com o elenco e equipe de produção, além das leituras dos episódios, fosse durante as gravações de telenovelas, séries ou minisséries.

Sergio passou a mão sobre a mesa cinza, em seguida se voltou a uma das cadeiras. Estas já não eram mais as mesmas, aparentemente trocadas por outras mais confortáveis. Ele posicionou sua pasta em pé sobre uma das cadeiras e puxou outra para trás, arrumando-a para que pudesse se sentar. Sim, definitivamente mais confortável.

Sergio olhou a sua volta, analisando cada detalhe do lugar. As paredes brancas, o piso de madeira, a máquina de café ainda desligada... Em breve estas cadeiras vagas seriam ocupadas, o silêncio pacífico seria substituído por conversas de um grupo novo que está aberto a se conhecer, o vazio na mesa seria preenchido por roteiros, garrafas de água, marcadores de texto.

Como seria Raquel durante estes momentos? Seria ela uma daquelas atrizes metódicas, que traz vários marcadores e canetas de diferentes cores para as anotações durante a leitura? Ou seria ela daquelas que esquece a caneta e precisa pedir uma emprestada logo no primeiro dia? Havia tanto sobre ela ainda para aprender, e a ideia de que eles teriam pelo menos os próximos oito meses para se conhecerem melhor fez com que os músculos de sua face mais uma vez entrassem em ação. Quando Sergio se dá conta sabe que há um sorriso em seu rosto.

_Joder, Sergio, você nunca foi de sorrir assim, tão frequentemente...O que está acontecendo?_

Se Sergio tivesse a vivência ou ao menos a malícia de Andrés, ele perceberia que seu corpo já havia entendido desde o primeiro contato com Raquel o que sua mente demoraria um bom tempo a entender. Mas Sergio era Sergio, e a hipótese mais realista nem passou por perto de seus pensamentos.

Então Sergio tratou de direcionar seu foco para o motivo de ele chegar mais cedo: preparar sua mente para posteriormente entrar no personagem. Abriu sua pasta preta, retirou o script do primeiro episódio e todas as folhas que continham as informações que os roteiristas haviam lhe passado sobre _el Profesor_ – desde perfil psicológico até paleta de cores do figurino.

Sergio não sabia quanto tempo havia ficado ali concentrado, porém começava a ouvir burburinhos no corredor – indicativo de que estava próxima a hora da reunião. Olhou em seu relógio: 7h41. Ele começou a recolher seus pertences e respirou fundo. Fim do momento de estudos, a hora de socializar estava para começar.

A primeira a entrar na sala é uma mulher alta, de cabelos loiros e cacheados. Eles se cumprimentam brevemente e logo outras pessoas começam a chegar. Os próximos minutos são passados entre apresentações e cordialidades, todos cientes de que estes primeiros momentos são muito importantes para definir o bom andamento das gravações.

Sergio se pega constantemente olhando em direção a porta de entrada, e precisa se concentrar para conseguir prestar atenção no diálogo em grupo que está participando no momento.

\- Esperando alguém, _hermanito_?

Sergio ouve a conhecida voz sussurrar em seu ouvido, por trás. Imediatamente sente seu corpo tensionar. Ele ama seu irmão, mas desde que aceitou participar do projeto paralelo com Raquel soube imediatamente que teria que lidar com as provocações de Andrés. Desde a reunião com Alicia eles só haviam se falado via telefone, e Sergio não estava ansioso para lidar com o sarcasmo de seu irmão presencialmente.

Ele vira seu corpo, e sem a mínima surpresa percebe a expressão conspiratória na face de seu irmão, olhos brilhando com malícia. O coração de Sergio dispara. Ele sabe que em breve o que ele mais vai querer é que os outros percebam a ansiedade dele, ou melhor, do Sergio **dela** , em estar perto de Raquel a todo instante. Mas ainda não era o momento. Não foi isto que eles arquitetaram juntos. E aqui estava Andrés, prestes a colocar o plano em risco antes mesmo de ele ser iniciado. Sergio precisava fazer algo, e logo.

\- Hermano, que bom te ver! – Sergio falou animadamente, puxando Andrés para um abraço.

O ato pegou o produtor de surpresa, já que Sergio não era uma pessoa que demonstrava afeto publicamente, ainda mais de forma física. Foi quando o caçula falou baixo, as palavras saindo entre os dentes que ainda simulavam um sorriso:

\- Se você não quiser foder com tudo é melhor controlar essa língua.

Sergio desvencilhou-se dos braços de seu irmão, deixando-o perplexo com sua nova atitude, e seguiu em direção a cadeira onde havia deixado sua pasta.

Olhou em seu relógio e novamente em direção a porta. Faltavam apenas 4 minutos para a reunião começar e nada de Raquel chegar. Ele já estava começando a ficar preocupado quando a viu passar rapidamente pela porta. O coração de Sergio disparou instantaneamente. Ele sabia que não deveria encará-la tanto logo de início, mas naquele momento todas as suas ansiedades e inseguranças estavam unidas, pensamentos negativos crescendo como uma bola de neve ladeira abaixo, e tudo o que ele conseguia pensar era que provavelmente suas dúvidas não fossem tantas se ele não tivesse agido tão impulsivamente na tarde anterior.

_Sergio andava de um lado para outro em sua sala de estar. O encontro com Raquel no Hanói havia sido incrível e desde então eles haviam trocado algumas mensagens por whatsapp. Há pouco ela tinha lhe confidenciado que estava um pouco mais ansiosa que o comum para o dia seguinte. Explicações não foram necessárias, ambos sabiam o peso que aquelas palavras carregavam._

_Sergio havia tentado tranquilizá-la, mas a verdade é que ele também estava uma pilha de nervos e o máximo que ele havia conseguido foi enviar um “Também estou ansioso, mas vai ficar tudo bem.”_

_Vai ficar tudo bem?! Que cojones de mensagem era esta?!_

_Sergio não sabia nem se a situação ficaria parcialmente bem, quem dirá em sua totalidade! Ele não é assim, não faz promessas que não tenham sido avaliadas previamente e que ele tenha certeza de que poderão ser cumpridas. Mas há algo em Raquel que faz com que ele ignore seus princípios mais básicos e aja de uma forma sem precedentes em sua história._

_Sergio não tem tempo para analisar suas atitudes. A verdade é que ele gostaria de prover algum tipo de conforto real à Raquel, não uma estúpida mensagem genérica de “vai ficar tudo bem”. Sergio anda mais um pouco por sua sala, até que uma ideia lhe ocorre, e desta vez ele direciona os passos a caminho de seu escritório._

_Em um gesto impulsivo liga seu notebook e abre o Google Chrome._

_“Floricultura Madri”. Enter._

_Ele dá uma olhada superficial, mas a pesquisa foi muito genérica._

_“Floricultura Madri entrega rápida”. Enter._

_Agora sim, os resultados obtidos parecem ser mais efetivos para o que ele estava pensando em fazer. Depois de abrir alguns dos primeiros links sugeridos, Sergio opta pelo site da Floricultura Plan Paris, já que a mesma tinha uma página online bastante organizada e prometia entrega imediata._

_Sergio fica satisfeito com sua escolha ao perceber uma seção intitulada “Flores do dia”, que era atualizada diariamente com fotos dos espécimes disponíveis na loja. Cada foto trazia uma breve descrição da planta, contendo informações sobre tamanho em centímetros e características organoléticas - como textura e cheiro. Sergio nunca havia comprado flores, muito menos online, então este tipo de informações lhe geravam um pouco mais de segurança._

_Enquanto rolava a barra de visualização da tela Sergio percebeu que a tarefa provavelmente seria mais complicada que ele imaginava. Rosas foram excluídas de imediato, muito românticas, não era esta sua motivação. Margaridas, muito simples. Crisântemos, muito fúnebres. Orquídea talvez? Mas havia tantas variedades para escolher só deste tipo de flor... Sergio abriu em outra aba a página só com fotos das orquídeas disponíveis e voltou à primeira aba. Esta era uma boa possibilidade, mas ele queria ver suas outras opções._

_Ele já estava quase se convencendo de que teria que se contentar em escolher um tipo de orquídea quando uma foto lhe chama atenção. Sergio clica na imagem, e um sorriso lhe toma conta da face. Ao ler as informações sobre a flor Sergio não tem dúvidas, não haveria escolha mais perfeita. Ele digita uma breve nota, que seguirá no cartão que acompanhará o buquê, e cadastra seu número de cartão de crédito._

Raquel senta-se em uma das cadeiras vagas e cumprimenta os atores que estão próximos dela. Infelizmente não é o caso de Sergio, que está a sua diagonal, quase que na outra extremidade da mesa. Ele retira o que pensou sobre mesas redondas. Mesas redondas são estúpidas e sem nexo, mesas redondas e seus diâmetros gigantes não trazem um ideal de igualdade, mas sim de distanciamento. Mesas redondas deveriam ser limitadas ao rei Artur e seus companheiros, não usadas por atores que claramente deveriam estar mais próximos uns dos outros e agora estão o mais afastados possível.

\- Bom dia a todos! – a voz de Andrés interrompe os pensamentos de Sergio – Primeiramente, meus queridos, quero lhes dizer que estou muito feliz que estejam todos aqui. Damos hoje oficialmente início a um dos projetos mais belos da vida de vocês. Não apenas pela história, que será repleta de ação, drama, romance, mas também principalmente pela ousadia que pretendemos investir em cada mínimo detalhe desta produção.

Sergio tinha sua atenção agora completamente voltada a seu irmão, assim como todas as pessoas que estavam naquele ambiente. Andrés poderia ter algumas características não muito admiráveis, mas oratória não era uma dessas. A forma com que seu irmão se expressava era invejável. Não importava qual o público ou qual o assunto em questão, Andrés sempre era capaz de não apenas prender a atenção dos ouvintes, mas inflamá-los com a motivação que lhe movia a alma.

E assim Andrés de Fonollosa, não seu irmão, mas o produtor renomado e artista irrequieto, fez com que qualquer um que talvez ainda não estivesse 100% a bordo com projeto, se entregasse por completo. Ele discursou belamente sobre a relação entre a arte e a vida, sobre o senso geral de insatisfação contra o sistema que manipula o mundo, sobre não se contentar com este sistema. Andrés falou sobre música e cores, sobre não apenas sonhar alto, mas ousar sonhar com o que jamais fora imaginado e então passou a explicar sobre a grandeza deste projeto e como a Netflix planejava, pela primeira vez, criar uma série para ser consumida mundialmente.

Sergio já sabia os detalhes destes planos. Por noites e noites seu irmão e ele se encontraram para aperfeiçoar o projeto e as ideias de estratégias de marketing, antes que Andrés pudesse apresentá-los aos representantes da companhia de streaming. Talvez por já saber o que veria a seguir, a atenção de Sergio é desviada do discurso do produtor e seus olhos automaticamente se desviam para o outro lado da mesa, para **ela**.

Para a sua surpresa, Sergio percebe que Raquel estava olhando em sua direção.

A tranquilidade que havia tomado conta de seu corpo some tão rapidamente quanto os motivos de sua ansiedade inundam sua memória: Hanói. Mensagens. Flores. Arrependimento. Sergio abaixa os olhos, observando as mãos que estão espalmadas em suas próprias coxas. _E se ele tivesse estragado tudo? E se ela tivesse ficado irritada com a intromissão e achasse que ele tinha algum tipo de intenção torpe?_ Seu coração estava disparado. Ele criou coragem, ajeitou os óculos, e finalmente ergueu os olhos em direção aos dela.

Sergio imaginou se deparar com a indignação varrendo os olhos castanhos de Raquel. Ele imaginou que pudesse se deparar com questionamentos, repreensão, indiferença... talvez até neutralidade, na melhor das hipóteses. O que ele não imaginou foi que, ao cruzar seu olhar com o dela, fitando sua face, fosse encontrar uma imagem tão encantadora.

Seus olhos sorriam, fazendo com que as marquinhas a seu redor se sobressaíssem. Eles traziam em si um brilho especial, um brilho que Sergio só tinha percebido anteriormente quando ele havia se feito bobo e se oferecido, mesmo sem plano algum, para ajudá-la com o ex-marido. Estaria ela feliz com as flores? Seria isso... gratidão?

Como se pudesse ler sua mente, Raquel começou a mover seus lábios, dando a Sergio a resposta de seus questionamentos. Voz não saiu da boca dela, mas ele pode ler os movimentos das sílabas perfeitamente.

“Obrigada”

Imediatamente um sentimento que ele não sabia nomear lhe invadiu o peito. Ele estava tão aliviado! Sergio queria falar com ela, explicar suas motivações e ter certeza de que realmente não havia ficado nenhum mal entendido. Mais que isso, ele queria saber se ela havia gostado das flores, se o entregador não havia acordado ela ou sua família e explicar o porquê de mandar entregar na casa dela.

Mas agora eles estavam em uma reunião importante, a voz de Andrés ressoava abafada ao fundo, e ela estava tão distante! Foi então que Sergio tomou uma atitude jamais vista em seus quase vinte anos de carreira. Joder, mesmo em seus tempos de escola ele jamais faria isso!

Da forma mais discreta possível Sergio colocou sua mão direita em um dos bolsos internos de seu paletó. Ele mantinha o olhar fixo em seu irmão, apesar de não processar uma palavra que estava saindo de sua boca. Sutilmente ele pescou seu aparelho de celular e segurou-o embaixo da mesa, fora do alcance da visão dos outros. Suas mãos começavam a suar e ele podia sentir seu coração batendo acelerado.

Sergio clicou no ícone verde e então abriu a penúltima conversa em seu whatsapp. Evitando o máximo possível olhar para baixo, seus dedos ágeis digitaram a mensagem.

De nada. Espero que você não tenha se sentido ofendida. <<

Ele clicou em enviar e olhou na direção de Raquel. O olhar foi breve, mas suficiente para ver seu cenho franzir levemente. As mãos dela estavam embaixo da mesa, mas a expressão facial dela estava completamente neutra e aparentemente focada em Andrés. Sergio se surpreendeu ao sentir o celular vibrando em suas mãos.

Ele olhou pra baixo. Uma notificação de mensagem dela. Ela realmente havia digitado sem olhar para o celular.

>> Pq me ofenderia?? Elas são lindas

Ele ficou sem jeito. Por que o que Raquel pensa dele o afetava tanto?!

Sergio se pôs a digitar.

Fiquei receoso de que você não gostasse. Não das flores, do gesto. <<  
  


Sergio não gostava de enviar mensagens separadamente. Se o assunto era o mesmo ele não via o motivo de enviar a mensagem sem concluir a linha de pensamento. Porém ele estava mandando mensagens em um momento inapropriado, tentando não ser percebido por seus colegas de profissão. Tempos desesperados exigiam medidas desesperadas. Então assim ele o fez.

Não que você não possa não gostar das flores. Você tem todo o direito. <<

Não quero assumir que só porque você é mulher você gostaria de flores. <<

Ele levantou o rosto mais uma vez, para certificar-se de que não havia sido pego no flagra por ninguém, então voltou a digitar.

A verdade é que você pode gostar ou não de flores, mas o que me preocupava não eram as flores em si, mas você interpretar erroneamente minhas intenções. <<

Até o momento. <<

Joder, você é alérgica a flores? Nunca conversamos sobre alergias! <<

Ele ainda estava digitando mais uma de suas explicações, que pareciam vir em cascata no momento, quando uma mensagem dela o interrompeu.

>> Sergio

Ele ficou tenso. O tempo que ele necessitou para apagar a mensagem que estava digitando foi suficiente para outra mensagem de Raquel aparecer na tela de seu celular.

>> Eu amei as flores e o gesto

>> De verdade

Sergio olhou em sua direção e viu Raquel tentando conter um sorriso. Foi quando seu celular vibrou pela última vez naquela manhã.

>> E o cartão tb

Sergio respirou aliviado. Raquel havia apreciado o gesto, não havia qualquer tipo de mal entendido. Os olhos dela brilhavam, e apesar de claramente ela estar tentando ser discreta, um sorriso era nítido em seus lábios cerrados. Raquel então inclinou sua cabeça para direita e apontou com ela em direção a Andrés, como quem diz “Vamos prestar atenção nele agora”. E assim, sem que uma palavra fosse necessária, ambos sabiam que a conversa paralela havia terminado por ali.

Raquel permaneceu atenta a Andrés, mas por mais que Sergio tentasse, não teve a mesma facilidade em manter-se focado nas palavras de seu irmão. Ele ainda segurava o celular em suas mãos e tentava entender que _cojones_ havia acabado de acontecer.

Sergio não era inconsequente desta forma. Não trocava mensagens durante reuniões de trabalho. Ele não enviava flores impulsivamente, e não sorria sem motivos. Sergio era profissional e focado, mas desde que Raquel entrou em sua vida parece que seu corpo e sua mente passaram a agir por conta própria, e nada mais em sua vida fazia o menor sentido!

Ele então começou a retraçar mentalmente todas as relações interpessoais de maior significado que teve ao longo da vida, para tentar descobrir algum coeficiente em comum. Apesar de buscar ser sempre extremamente educado com todos, Sergio não era alguém que fazia amizades facilmente. Ele conseguia manter conversas fluindo pelo tempo que fosse socialmente aceito, porém passar a barreira do superficial não era algo que lhe vinha facilmente. Ele havia estudado livros de psicologia comportamental e linguagem corporal, mas a verdade é que chegava um momento das interações que as pessoas simplesmente se tornavam entediantes para ele. 

Provavelmente por isso que as únicas pessoas que realmente havia criado um vínculo mais profundo eram seu irmão, sua mãe e pai. Sim, ele teve algumas namoradas, mas ninguém que tenha sido relevante para o propósito desta autoavaliação.

Já este não era o caso com **ela**. Ela era quase que inebriante e parecia que jamais o faria se sentir enfadado. Não foi assim durante as horas que eles passaram juntos no Hanói, muito menos durante as mensagens que eles trocaram nos últimos dois dias. E Sergio tinha esta estranha certeza em seu âmago de que os meses de produção e divulgação da série também não seriam suficientes pra que ela deixasse de ser interessante a seus olhos.

Andrés agora havia passado a fala para Jesús, o diretor da série, mas Sergio não podia estar mais desconectado de suas palavras. Sua mente estava a mil sinapses por segundo, e foi em meio a este cenário que ele finalmente entendeu. Entendeu que sua avaliação inicial estava incorreta. Tudo isto ia muito além de uma série de reações bioquímicas entre seu corpo e o de Raquel. Era mais que química. Eles nem precisaram começar as gravações para que Sergio tivesse certeza disto.

A afinidade não era apenas entre seus corpos, mas entres suas mentes. Foi como se alguém tivesse ligado um interruptor em seu cérebro e agora tudo fazia sentido, o porquê de sua ansiedade, os sorrisos involuntários dia e noite, a vontade intensa de estar perto dela...

A verdade inegável era que, apesar de tão pouco tempo de convivência, Sergio via em Raquel um potencial relacionamento de amizade, e isto nunca havia acontecido com ele em sua vida adulta. Raquel era inteligente, divertida, guerreira e ainda por cima linda – não que isto fizesse qualquer diferença. Ao invés de entediá-lo ela o provocava a sair de sua zona de conforto, e o que Sergio mais queria era que eles pudessem se tornar amigos.

Ele sorriu sorridente consigo mesmo. O quebra-cabeças havia sido montado, o mistério desvendado. Agora que tinha pleno entendimento do que estava acontecendo consigo, Sergio pode concentrar-se no que veio aqui para ser feito. Aparentemente havia começado a rodada onde cada um que estava presente se apresentaria brevemente e então a leitura seria iniciada. Sergio guardou o celular no bolso interno do terno e arrumou-se em sua cadeira e ajeitou os óculos em seu nariz. Agora ele estava pronto.

\-------

Sua mãe não estava muito bem naquela manhã e Raquel demorou um pouco mais para sair de casa. Para colaborar, houve um acidente na rotatória da Tenerife, fazendo com que ela quase se atrasasse para sua primeira reunião oficial com a equipe de La Casa de Papel. “Quase” sendo a palavra-chave.

Raquel chegou à sala da mesa-redonda faltando poucos minutos para as 8h. Passou os olhos rapidamente pela sala e viu as cadeiras que ainda estavam disponíveis. Uma delas era ao lado de uma loira de cabelos encaracolados, e para lá Raquel se dirigiu. Conversou brevemente com os colegas que estavam em sua proximidade e logo ouviu a voz de De Fonollosa.

\- Bom dia a todos! – a voz do produtor é grave, mas traz uma leveza em seu tom. O ambiente imediatamente se silencia e todos voltam seus olhares na direção dele, que começa seu discurso de boas-vindas.

– Primeiramente, meus queridos, quero lhes dizer que estou muito feliz que estejam todos aqui. Damos hoje oficialmente início a um dos projetos mais belos da vida de vocês.

Andrés segue falando sobre a grandeza do projeto e sobre a relevância que a arte pode ter na sociedade. Raquel até se surpreende com alguns posicionamentos que Andrés apresenta, já que ele não lhe passava uma imagem de alguém que realmente se importasse com algo que fosse além de seu próprio umbigo. Ela pode ser fã de seus trabalhos, mas já viu algumas entrevistas que lhe fez querer jamais ter conhecido qualquer perspectiva sua que não fosse a artística. Quem sabe ele poderia lhe surpreender positivamente nos próximos meses.

Falando em surpreender positivamente, pelo menos um dos irmãos com certeza já vem causando um impacto diferente do que ela imaginaria alguns dias atrás. Raquel o procura entre os muitos rostos que preenchem os lugares ao redor da grande mesa. Após percorrer várias faces que em breve se tornariam conhecidas, seus olhos finalmente encontram aquela que lhe faz sorrir.

_7 horas da manhã e a campainha já estava tocando. Raquel respirou profundamente e começou a descer as escadas._

_\- Pode deixar que eu atendo! – Ela falou alto, avisando as outras duas moradoras da casa._

_Não que precisasse, já que Paula estava em seu quarto se preparando para ir para a escola e sua mãe havia acordado com a cabeça nas nuvens. Ela abriu a porta._

_\- Bom dia, eu tenho uma entrega para a senhorita Raquel Murillo._

_Raquel olhou de forma suspeita para o rapaz a sua frente. Ele trazia um flores em suas mãos e... o que que estava acontecendo?_

_\- Sou eu mesma, bom dia._

_Ele então abriu um sorriso em sua direção e prosseguiu:_

_\- A senhorita recebeu um belo presente! Este definitivamente é o arranjo mais bonito das entregas que tenho para fazer hoje..._

_O jovem rapaz continuava falando, mas o cérebro de Raquel ainda tentava processar as informações anteriores. O olhar dela intercalava entre o rosto do entregador e as flores que estavam em uma de suas mãos, e tudo o que ela conseguia pensar era que só poderia haver algum engano._

_\- Senhorita Murillo?_

_Ela percebe que o rapaz está com um dos braços esticados, papel e caneta em uma das mãos. Ele provavelmente falou algo e ela não faz ideia do que tenha sido._

_\- O papel, moça. Preciso que assine antes que eu possa entregar as flores – ele repete, meio sem jeito._

_\- Claro, desculpa. Estou um pouco desligada hoje – se justifica Raquel, enquanto rubrica a folha no local indicado por um x._

_\- Imagina, acontece. Aqui estão suas flores – ele fala enquanto lhe entrega o buquê. - Tenha um bom dia, senhorita Murillo!_

_O carro da floricultura já se afastava na rua e Raquel ainda estava parada em frente a porta de sua casa, segurando o vaso com as duas mãos. Ela observa o arranjo, lindo como nenhum outro que ela tivesse visto. As flores não lhe eram conhecidas e exalavam um delicioso e calmante cheiro que parecia... lavanda? Sim, parecia lavanda, mas ela conhecia lavanda, sua mãe sempre plantou no quintal dos fundos e definitivamente estas flores não eram as mesmas._

_Raquel inala profundamente o delicioso perfume enquanto passa as mãos pelas pétalas delicadas das flores, que tinham um formato peculiar. Saindo de cada pequeno caule verde claro subia uma estrutura mais larga, decorada com miúdas flores em tom de um roxo mais escuro. Acima dessa estrutura, pétalas lilases maiores coroavam a planta. Essa beleza marcante e ainda assim tão gentil se repetia mais de uma dezena de vezes no arranjo que decorava o vaso. Nunca um presente lhe havia trazido tanta paz._

_\- Está tudo bem, mija? – A voz de Mariví tira Raquel de seu transe, fazendo com que ela se vire em direção à entrada da casa._

_\- Mira, que belas estas flores! Você não me disse que tinha um admirador! Esqueceu de contar algo para sua mãe, é? Qual é o nome dele?_

_A expressão maliciosa estampada na face de Mariví seria cômica, não fosse o momento da vida que Raquel estava passando. Definitivamente a última coisa que passava em sua mente no momento seria envolver-se em um relacionamento amoroso._

_\- Claro que não, mamá! Não sei da onde a senhora tira essas ideias, viu! – Raquel tenta argumentar enquanto fecha a porta da entrada, mas o olhar cético de sua mãe e a mão apontando em direção às flores são o suficiente para ela se calar._

_\- Vamos, Raquel! Leia logo este cartão!_

_Raquel pega o pequeno envelope lilás, que estava entre as flores, e retira o cartão de dentro dele. A mensagem escrita ali faz com que imediatamente um sorriso se abra em seus lábios._

_\- De quem são, fala logo!_

_\- Ai, mamá, que desespero! São da Alicia, minha nova empresária, lembra? – recentemente Raquel passou a desenvolver o hábito de repetir algumas informações para sua mãe, já que ela confundia alguns nomes – Ela está me desejando boa sorte no primeiro dia de gravações._

_\- Raquel Murillo, eu não te carreguei por nove meses na minha barriga e tive a vulva estraçalhada depois de 17 horas de trabalho de parto para você mentir assim pra mim na cara dura!_

_\- Ok, mamá, ok! – Raquel sente suas bochechas esquentando. Ela prefere acreditar ser pela naturalidade com que sua mãe fala sobre seus próprios órgãos genitais, não por ter sido pega mentindo. – Não são da Alicia, mas também não tenho tempo agora para te explicar sobre quem as enviou._

_\- Ahá, eu sabia que tinha um homem no meio! Ou por cima, como preferir..._

_\- Por deus, mamá! Tem um homem, sim, mas não é nada disso que essa sua mente devassa está pensando! É de um colega de trabalho e parceiro em um... projeto paralelo. – Raquel nem precisaria estar olhando para sua mãe para saber o tipo de olhar que receberia dela – E é justamente por este tipo de comportamento imaturo que eu não te contei antes e também não vou contar agora! Precisamos de mais tempo, para que eu lhe explique bem a situação, e eu me recuso a me atrasar logo no meu primeiro dia!_

_Mariví olha indignada para sua filha, mas sabe que a batalha está perdida, então só mexe a cabeça em negação._

_\- E aproveita que você tá agindo como uma pré-adolescente para chamar a sua neta, por favor, antes que ela se atrase para a escola!_

_Enquanto Mariví sobe as escadas, Raquel não se contém e lê mais uma vez o recado do cartão. É impressionante como tão poucas palavras podem carregar um significado tão grande. Seu dia já estava ótimo, e era só o começo._

O dia incrível, como Raquel bem constatou, quase foi por água abaixo antes mesmo das 8h da manhã. Mas Raquel chegou a tempo para a reunião e agora Andrés de Fonollosa estava ali, tão próximo dela, inflamando a sala com suas palavras apaixonadas pelo projeto que estava se iniciando. Pelo visto os dois irmãos tinham o dom para escolher as palavras certas no momento certo.

_“O casal mais amado de toda puta Espanha. Dale!_

_S.M.”_

As palavras do cartão não saíam de sua mente. Raquel havia ido dormir ansiosa, sabendo que começava uma fase em que não apenas sua reputação como atriz estava em jogo, mas também a guarda de sua pequena, seu _cielito_ , seu tudo. Ainda assim, com apenas uma frase Sergio foi capaz de mostrar para ela que ele entendia o peso da responsabilidade que aceitou carregar com ela, que não se contentaria com nada que não fosse o sucesso do plano. Pelo menos uma vez nessa vida ela não estaria sozinha carregando o mundo em suas costas, eles estavam juntos nessa jornada.

Raquel sorriu pra si mesma e procurou o rosto **dele** entre tantos desconhecidos. Sergio era um homem... peculiar. Se alguém precisasse analisar sua linguagem corporal no momento diria que ele está extremamente desconfortável. Postura ereta, suas costas mal tocam o encosto da cadeira e as mãos estão provavelmente espalmadas em sua coxa, sob a mesa. A imagem faz Raquel pensar em uma criança que foi pega aprontando na escola e se encontra pela primeira vez na sala da direção, apavorada com as consequências que virão. Raquel sorri ao imaginar um mini Sergio na diretoria. Não, Sergio nunca iria parar na diretoria.

Mas o ponto em questão é que, apesar de sua postura corporal controversa, Raquel sabe que este é simplesmente... o Sergio. E basta um olhar mais demorado em seu rosto para confirmar o que ela já sabia, que ele estava longe de se sentir desconfortável naquele momento. Seus olhos brilhavam enquanto ouvia seu irmão falar sobre a série e de tempo em tempo o canto direito de seu lábio superior se levantava, fazendo com que aparecesse suavemente uma de suas covinhas. Raquel realmente gostava de ver as covinhas dele.

Foi quando Sergio virou a cabeça em sua direção. Pega no flagra.

Ela, porém, nem teve tempo de se sentir constrangida, pois ele imediatamente abaixou a cabeça e ficou olhando para seu próprio colo. Agora sim Raquel o percebia tenso, desconfortável. O que será que estava passando em sua mente? Ele respira fundo, empurra os óculos naquele tique que era tão dele, e finalmente olha em seus olhos.

Seus olhos castanhos parecem mais escuros que o normal, trazendo alguma emoção que ela não era capaz de identificar a essa distância. Sua testa estava levemente franzida, apenas perceptível para Raquel porque ela realmente estava prestando atenção em Sergio. Ela não sabia por que ele estava assim, preocupado, mas neste momento ela só queria proporcionar ao dia dele um pouquinho da alegria que ele trouxe ao dela.

Só de lembrar das flores ela já sentia seus lábios formarem um sorriso espontaneamente. Era tão bom ter motivos para sorrir.

“Obrigada”, ela pronunciou a palavra sem deixar que saísse o som de sua voz. Raquel sabia que estas quatro sílabas jamais seriam capazes de demonstrar o tamanho de sua gratidão, mas esperava que seu olhar transmitisse um pouquinho de tudo o que estava sentindo.

Ela viu os ombros de Sergio relaxarem imediatamente e – ei! Lá estavam as covinhas pelas quais ela já estava ficando tão apegada! O que se passou a seguir foi uma cena que Raquel não sabia ainda, mas viria a recontar muitas e muitas vezes na posteridade.

Sergio Marquina, o sr. Certinho, puxou uma conversa por whatsapp no meio da reunião! A forma com que ele digitava com as mãos embaixo da mesa, tentando esconder o que estava fazendo, era simplesmente adorável! Claramente ele jamais havia colado em uma prova, ou se o tinha feito, com certeza foi pego em flagrante. E cá estava Raquel imaginando Sergio em um contexto escolar novamente, _o que que há de errado com você, mulher?!_

Eles trocaram mensagens por alguns minutos, mas logo voltaram a prestar atenção na reunião. Por fim todos se apresentaram oficialmente e a leitura do primeiro capítulo (ou os dois primeiros, como havia explicado o diretor) finalmente se iniciou.

\-------

Raquel respira profundamente. A mesa redonda está em silêncio, todos absortos na leitura do roteiro.

\- Alô? – Ela fala em tom sério.

\- Boa tarde – responde Sergio. É a primeira cena que inspetora e professor interagem.

\- Sou Itziar Ituño, inspetora encarregada das negociações. Com quem falo?

\- Com o encarregado do assalto.

\- Tem um modificador de voz. Limpando o sinal – lê Jesús Colmenar, representando falas de figurantes.

Na cena em questão o professor estava tenso, pois Tokio já havia quebrado uma das regras inquebráveis de seu plano perfeito, atirando em policiais. Por isso Sergio segue a leitura com uma entonação mais tensa:

\- Como estão seus companheiros?

\- No momento não temos que lamentar nenhuma baixa.

\- Fico feliz, sinceramente.

A inspetora não pode ver o professor, muito menos o breve sorriso que aparece em seu rosto, fazendo com que seus olhos quase se fechem por trás dos óculos. Mas Raquel consegue ver a Sergio, e tem que se concentrar para não sair da personagem.

\- Desculpe, mas sua voz soa um pouco estranha.

\- Sim, peço desculpas por esta odiosa voz metálica. – Sergio movimenta suas mãos - Mas deve entender que devo proteger minha identidade, caso um dia consigamos um helicóptero e viajemos para o Brasil.

\- É isso que querem? Um helicóptero?

\- No momento quero negociar com alguém que não enrole e não precise perguntar ao superior, ou à Inteligência, ou à sua mãe para me dizer “sim” ou “não”.

Raquel ama a próxima fala de sua personagem! O sarcasmo e a inteligência da resposta mostram como Itziar será páreo duro para o professor.

\- Então deveria falar diretamente com o presidente, mas como ele está ocupado dirigindo o país, tentarei substituí-lo, se não se importa – ela vê Sergio, não, **o professor** dando uma das risadas mais charmosas que ela já viu - Mais alguma pergunta?

\- Sim.

Sergio pausa e olha Raquel diretamente nos olhos. _Não, Raquel, o professor olha para a inspetora. Por mais que seja uma chamada telefônica analógica e ambos logicamente não possam se ver, quem está olhando na sua direção é o professor. O professor com este olhar penetrante. O professor com sua postura altiva. Não o Sergio, o professor._

\- Que lleva posto?

Raquel tem que olhar para o lado para tentar disfarçar sua reação mais primitiva. Ela não esperava ouvir a voz de Ser- do professor em um tom tão sexy.

\- Como?

\- Como está vestida? – ele a encara de maneira provocativa - Não lhe parece que roupas falam muito da nossa personalidade?

A cena segue com a inspetora Ituño explicando ao professor sobre todas as pessoas que estão ouvindo a ligação. Ele prossegue com seu estilo pouco ortodoxo, cumprimentando alguns dos presentes até que ela lhe pede um gesto de confiança: que libere os reféns.

Sergio segue a leitura da cena:

\- Mas, inspetora, ainda não me disse como está vestida.

E aí está novamente, aquele sorriso provocativo que faz com que o coração de Raquel queira bater um pouco mais rápido que o normal. Ela olha para baixo, como que analisando sua roupa, e tentando se entregar cada vez mais a este faz-de-conta.

\- Com um terninho cinza, uma camisa azul, botas de salto alto pretas e... – Raquel fixa os olhos em Sergio e levanta uma de suas sobrancelhas, mantendo o tom de flerte - bem, acho que por ora basta, não?

As cenas prosseguem e Raquel fica muito satisfeita com as interações que são mostradas nestes primeiros momentos. O grupo é recheado de talentos, a escrita é fenomenal e ela pode confirmar, mesmo que a uma mesa de distância, que há uma química inegável entre ela e Sergio.

A leitura do capítulo termina com uma salva de palmas intensa. Raquel já participou de vários trabalhos para a televisão, mas ela não se lembra de sentir um grupo tão grande tão motivado ao final de uma mesa-redonda. Para finalizar, Andrés faz uma breve revisão de orientações que já haviam sido dadas via e-mail e então surpreende a – quase – todos com sua última fala antes que o grupo se dispersasse, cada um para seus respectivos postos.

\- E às 12h30 estejam todos no hall do estúdio! Se vamos gravar algo grande, precisamos começar com algo grande! Por isso essa semana se inicia com um almoço especial no Madalosso e termina com **a festa** promovida por _moi!_

Gritos e comemorações foram ouvidos, até que o produtor levantou os braços, pedindo silêncio a todos.

\- Fico satisfeito com a satisfação de vocês. Agora vão logo e façam o que vocês vieram pra fazer!

\-------

Mônica iria interpretar uma das reféns. É uma pena, pois elas provavelmente não teriam muitos momentos para interagirem, e Raquel realmente estava gostando de conversar com ela. Ela estava contando sobre seu teste de elenco, como havia alisado seus cachos maravilhosos para tentar o papel da secretária que iria interpretar, quando Raquel viu Sergio chegando ao hall do estúdio C.

Ele vinha com um grupo de atores que interpretariam os atracadores. Silene, a narradora da série, falou algo e logo todos se puseram a rir. Um deles tinha uma risada alta que por si só fez com que Raquel quisesse rir também. Qual era o nome dele mesmo? Ricardo? Daniel? Como ela poderia confundir nomes assim tão diferentes não fazia sentido, mas Raquel fez uma nota mental para se certificar qual era o nome dele.

Enquanto todos riam abertamente, Sergio apenas sorriu de forma controlada. Ele andava com as mãos nos bolsos, um pouco atrás do resto do grupo, mas não parecia se importar com isso. Raquel ainda não tinha o visto interagir com um número maior de pessoas, e agora ela percebia quão introvertido e tímido ele realmente era.

A imagem deste Sérgio quase que antissocial se contrastou em sua mente com a do Sergio do Hanói, tão livre e aberto para conversar. Se alguém perguntasse a Raquel ela negaria, mas a ideia de que ela tinha sido capaz de fazer com que este homem se sentisse tão à vontade com ela, e ainda em tão pouco tempo, aquecia seu coração de uma forma especial.

\- Vê alguma coisa que você gosta? – Mônica a estava encarando com um sorriso debochado.

_Joder! O que que está acontecendo contigo, Raquel?!_

\- Oi? Não! Digo, sim... é bom ver que o pessoal já está interagindo bem assim.

Mônica riu – riu! – na sua cara! E então bateu levemente com uma das mãos no ombro de Raquel, como que dando uns tapinhas de consolação.

\- Claro, amiga, claro... quisera eu estar interagindo bem com um daqueles também!

Agora foi a vez de Raquel rir.

\- Você não presta, Mônica! Já vi que vamos nos dar muito bem.

As duas continuaram conversando por mais um tempo, até que as vans que levariam o grupo ao restaurante chegaram e todos começaram a se direcionar ao estacionamento. Todos menos Sergio, que estava sentado daquele seu jeito em uma das poltronas pretas. Raquel riu consigo mesma. Ele provavelmente também era daquelas pessoas que não entendem o porquê de todos levantarem desesperadamente na hora que o avião pousa, ou formarem a fila bem antes do embarque, assim como ela.

Raquel o observou de longe, e quando ele se levantou ela seguiu em sua direção.

\- Ei. – Ela não conseguia conter o sorriso ao falar com ele.

\- Ei. – Sergio abaixou a cabeça, meio tímido.

\- Também não entende o desespero de todos saírem ao mesmo tempo?

Ele a olhou como um adolescente rebelde que finalmente havia encontrado alguém que lhe entendia.

\- Os bancos da van vão sair correndo! Tem lugar pra todo mundo!

Raquel riu gostoso. Ela estava certa, ele definitivamente se irritava com os desesperados do aeroporto também. Eles caminhavam lado a lado agora, num silêncio confortável, e Raquel não sabia se teria outra chance para falar com ele com mais privacidade novamente. Agora era a hora.

\- Sérgio – Ela parou e se virou pra ele. – Eu preciso te agradecer.

\- Imagina, Raquel, não foi nad-

\- Não, me escuta – Raquel o interrompeu. Sergio iria fazer pouco caso do seu gesto e era importante que ele realmente entendesse o que ela queria expressar. Por isso ela colocou a mão no antebraço dele, certificando-se de que tinha sua atenção total. – Eu estou acostumada a lutar sozinha, Sergio. Joder, eu estou acostumada a lutar sozinha enquanto os outros dizem que as batalhas são coisas da minha cabeça! E de repente chega você, que não apenas acredita nas minhas batalhas, mas se dispõe a lutá-las comigo!

Sergio tinha seus olhos fixos nos de Raquel, e depois de tantos anos ela finalmente voltava a se sentir ouvida de verdade.

\- Você estava preocupado que eu tivesse achado ofensivo o gesto. Eu não sei que realidade alternativa você criou na sua cabeça para pensar que de alguma forma eu poderia não gostar de receber aquelas flores, mas eu quero deixar bem claro que não foi na nossa realidade. Eu estava, sim, muito ansiosa para hoje. As flores me lembraram que por maior que seja a batalha, dessa vez eu não estou sozinha, e eu não tenho como expressar plenamente o quão grata eu sou por isso.

Sergio acenou com a cabeça, mostrando que tinha entendido o peso de suas palavras, e sorriu sutilmente. Foi quando Raquel percebeu que ainda estava com a mão apoiada em seu braço, e retirou-a de lá rapidamente. Ela se virou em direção a porta e ambos continuaram a caminhar para o estacionamento.

\- Eu queria te perguntar, você sabe o nome daquelas flores? Elas têm um cheiro calmante que me lembra muito a lavanda, mas as flores de lavanda que eu conheço são bem diferentes.

\- _Lavandula stoechas,_ mais conhecida por rosmaninho. Realmente é da família da lavanda mais comum, por isso o cheiro semelhante.

\- E por que você escolheu ela? Digo, não que eu esteja reclamando, eu realmente amei sua escolha. Só não é a típica flor que alguém escolhe para presentear outra pessoa...

\- Pois veja bem, rosas eu descartei desde o princípio, já que costumam ser relacionadas socialmente a gestos – ele olhou para ela meio sem jeito – românticos. Então procurei mais um pouco e estas realmente me chamaram atenção. Quando li as informações providas pela floricultura, a certeza foi selada.

\- Informações providas pela floricultura? – Raquel perguntou, curiosa.

O ritmo de caminhada dele mudou e ela pode sentir Sergio tensionando ao seu lado. Ele reposicionou os óculos em seu nariz, sinal de que a pergunta o havia deixado desconfortável.

\- É bobagem...

Raquel virou-se para ele, arqueando as sobrancelhas. Uma parte dela dizia que ela deveria dizer que não importava, que se ele não quisesse falar ele tinha todo o direito, mas outra parte realmente queria saber o que o fez tomar a decisão final. E foi essa parte que ela escutou.

\- Se fosse bobagem mesmo você teria simplesmente ignorado a informação. – Raquel olhou para o lado a tempo de ver Sergio coçando a parte de trás do pescoço. – Estou errada?

Ele agora a olhava quase que incrédulo. Raquel ficou com medo de ter passado de algum limite, quando Sergio finalmente abriu um sorriso.

\- Ok, você apresentou um bom argumento, portanto compartilharei a informação. Mas você vai ver que realmente não é nada demais, Raquel. – ele olhou pra baixo, acanhado, e depois prosseguiu, citando as próximas palavras como um texto decorado – “crê-se que estas flores têm a propriedade de ‘lavar’ ou ‘limpar’ a alma das angústias que se sente”. – ele olhou para Raquel - Naturalmente esta é uma concepção sem qualquer tipo de embasamento científico, porém eu achei o conceito bonito, poético até.

Raquel estava sem reação. Ela não sabia o que estava esperando da tal informação, mas definitivamente nada a teria preparado para isso. Nem que ela quisesse conseguiria controlar o sorriso que sabia estar se formando em seu rosto.

\- Sergio Marquina, você é uma caixinha de surpresas!

Logo eles encontraram o resto do grupo, que só estava esperando pelos dois. Sergio foi na frente, com o motorista e o ator que interpretaria o pai do cara da risada, e Raquel sentou-se na última vaga livre que tinha num dos bancos de trás.

\-------

Madalosso era um restaurante de comida típica italiana muito bem conceituado. Tudo nele ostentava grandiosidade e não era difícil para Sergio entender o porquê de seu irmão escolher este lugar. Ele mesmo já havia comido aqui algumas vezes, e sabia da excelência da experiência. O preço, porém, era bastante salgado. A Netflix realmente estava apostando tudo o que tinha neste projeto.

Já fazia um bom tempo que Sergio não se deliciava com comida italiana de qualidade, por isso quando ouviu o nome do restaurante logo se animou para o almoço que viria. Apesar disso, desta vez parecia que alguma coisa estava faltando.

Enquanto comia e interagia com os outros, Sergio tentava descobrir o que estava fazendo com que a experiência não lhe fosse tão satisfatória. Seria o tempero? Mais uma garfada da deliciosa macarronada prova que não era o caso. Talvez o serviço? Sergio segue com os olhos um dos garçons, caminhando com um sorriso no rosto, prestes a atender mais uma mesa, a mesa dela.

Raquel estava radiante.

Logo que eles chegaram ao restaurante Sergio havia se dirigido ao banheiro para lavar as mãos, como de costume, e quando voltou ela já estava se direcionando a uma mesa com os atores que interpretariam os outros policiais. Em seguida Silene acenou para ele, o chamando para sentar-se na mesa com a outra parte do grupo. A vontade de Sergio era negar e dirigir-se a mesa que Raquel estava, mas ele sabia que tal recusa poderia soar rude.

No momento Sergio não pensou muito sobre o acontecido, afinal, ele só queria se sentar próximo de Raquel porque foi o acordado entre eles, como parte do plano, que sempre que pudessem teriam as refeições um na presença do outro. Mas agora, enquanto a via rir tão gostoso para outros colegas de elenco, ele sentia algo que não lembrava ter registro de ter sentido antes na vida. Sergio fez uma nota mental para pesquisar sobre isso quando chegasse em casa. Este processo de fazer uma amizade estava se provando mais surpreendente do que ele havia imaginado.

Terminado o almoço todos voltaram para as vans, e desta vez Raquel sentou-se ao seu lado no banco.

\- Desculpa que eu me sentei em outra mesa. O pessoal da carpa chamou e eu não vi aonde você estava na hora – Raquel cochichou perto de seu ouvido.

\- Imagina, você não me deve nenhuma justificativa. Além do quê, acho importante nós interagirmos com os outros atores. – Sergio lhe deu o que ele esperava ser um sorriso afirmativo.

\- Foi o que eu pensei também – e lhe devolveu o sorriso.

Sergio respirou aliviado. Havia algo em Raquel que fazia com que sua simples presença lhe trouxesse algo... uma espécie de paz de espírito. Era bom estar ao seu lado. Ele se sentia leve ao seu lado.

Sergio sabia que o percurso até a Atresmedia demoraria cerca de 20 minutos, 22 para ser mais preciso. Mas enquanto conversava com Raquel, o conceito de tempo se tornava algo cada vez mais abstrato em sua mente. A relatividade de Einstein nunca fez tanto sentido para ele quanto enquanto estava ao lado dela.

\- Agora seria um bom momento para postarmos a nossa primeira foto juntos, o que você acha? Já que faz parte da nossa cláusula de divulgação da série – Sergio acrescentou a última parte caso alguém estivesse prestando atenção na conversa dos dois.

Raquel olhou para ele meio insegura.

\- Eu não gosto de tirar fotos, Sérgio...

\- Sim, porque eu nitidamente tenho o perfil de quem adora se expor na frente de uma câmera – a ironia no tom de sua voz provocou uma risada em Raquel, e ele só sabia que queria fazê-la rir daquele jeito muitas vezes mais.

Sergio pegou seu celular e ativou a câmera frontal.

\- Vamos, quanto antes tirarmos a foto, mais rápido estaremos livres disso! – ele falou em um tom que lembrava um pai chamando atenção de sua filha.

Para sua surpresa Raquel entrou no clima da brincadeira, mas ao invés de se posicionar para a foto, cobriu o rosto com as mãos, respondendo de forma chorosa.

\- Nããão, eu não gosto de fotooo!

\- Raquel Murilo, para de manha! Deixa eu ver esse seu rosto.

\- Mas eu não queeero, Sergio...

\- Eu vou contar até três, hein! Se você não olhar pra essa câmera eu vou postar a foto do jeito que sair, e depois não adianta reclamar.

Ainda com as mãos no rosto, Raquel retruca:

\- Você não ousaria!

\- Um... – Sergio estica o braço, posicionando-o para a selfie – Dois....

Pelo visor do celular ele vê Raquel abrindo os dedinhos das mãos, espiando para confirmar se ele realmente iria executar o que havia prometido. Com sua mão esquerda Sergio aponta para a cena adorável que era ela agindo daquela forma, e então bate a foto.

\- Ei! - Raquel olha para ele indignada – você não chegou no três!

\- Perdeu sua chance, agora vai ser essa mesmo! 

Sergio clicou no ícone do Instagram, pronto para postar a foto recém tirada, quando Raquel lhe arrancou o celular das mãos. A audácia dela! O olhar de indignação que ele deu para ela deve realmente ter expressado sua frustração, porque a forma com que ela riu foi muito espontânea.

\- Não me olha com essa cara, não, senhor Marquina! Se você vai postar uma foto assim eu tenho todo o direito de ter uma semelhante pra postar também!

\- Concordo, acho justo inclusive. Mas o que o meu celular tem a ver com isso, Raquel?!

Ela lhe olha como quem foi pega em flagrante, os dentinhos prendendo o lábio inferior.

\- É que eu tô sem bateria. Posso usar o seu?

Ele suspira alto, de forma dramática, e lhe olha fingindo um tom sério.

\- Se for **realmente** importante.

Mais uma vez Raquel segue seu tom de improviso:

\- Assunto de extrema urgência. Mas prometo ser breve.

Ela então estica seu braço, porém o enquadramento não fica bom, então ela se aproxima mais um pouco dele. Sergio cobre seu rosto com as próprias mãos, imitando a posição que ela tinha feito inicialmente.

\- Você vai mesmo continuar com essa palhaçada, Sergio? – Ela tenta usar um tom mais sério, porém sua voz é inferida com um tom que não deixa dúvidas para Sergio de que ela está sorrindo.

\- Nãããão, eu não gosto de fotooo – ele a provoca, utilizando um tom de voz mais aguda. Em retorno leva uma cotovelada no seu tronco.

\- Cê me respeita que eu não falo assim não, hein, Sérgio Marquina! – Ela estava tão próxima de seu rosto que ele conseguia sentia o ar quente da risada saindo ao final das palavras. – Agora pelo menos abre essa mãos pra eu ver seus olhos, vamos!

Sergio estava decidido a dar um pouco mais de trabalho a Raquel, afinal este era um jogo que dois podiam jogar. Foi quando ela começou a falar com aquela entonação que por algum motivo as pessoas usavam para falar com bebês e alguns animais domésticos, que Sergio não conseguiu se conter mais.

\- Cadê os olhinhos castanhos mais bonitos deste elenco? Cadê? Deixa eu ver esses olhinhos puxadinhos!

Sergio abriu um espaço entre os dedos e arregalou os olhos, para que ficassem bem a vista. Raquel tirou a foto e os dois caíram na gargalhada. Raquel apoiou brevemente a cabeça em seu ombro e Sergio se sentiu completo naquele instante. Logo ela ajeitou a postura em sua parte do banco e lhe entregou o celular.

\- Eu não acredito que você me fez passar por isso, Raquel!

Agora que seus ânimos estavam se acalmando, Sergio começou a entender o quão ridícula foi a cena que os dois protagonizaram. Ele sentiu suas bochechas esquentarem imediatamente. _Que cojones está acontecendo contigo, Sergio?!_

\- Sempre que precisar, senhor Marquina – ela lhe respondeu com uma piscada de um olho só. Ao ver a alegria extravasando pelos olhos daquela mulher, qualquer tipo de arrependimento que possa ter passado pela cabeça de Sergio desapareceu imediatamente.

Eles continuaram conversando durante o resto do trajeto. Sergio postou a primeira foto em seu perfil do Instagram, apenas depois de os dois entrarem em consenso sobre a legenda – o que não foi simples, diga-se de passagem - e encaminhou a outra foto para Raquel, que a postaria assim que conseguisse um carregador emprestado.

A primeira semente havia sido plantada, agora eles precisavam esperar para ver se iria germinar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaaaaaa não acredito que terminei este capítulo! Muitas coisas aconteceram na minha vida que me deixaram pra baixo, e como vcs puderam perceber, este era um capítulo que precisava de um estado de espírito mais leve. Espero que vcs entendam o motivo da demora, mas saibam que eu vou fazer o meu melhor pra agilizar o próximo capítulo.
> 
> Obrigada a cada um/a que favoritou e comentou aqui ou no tt (@Lisbonissima).O apoio que eu tenho recebido de vcs é surreal, e definitivamente meu combustível para continuar escrevendo. Muito, muito obrigada! <3
> 
> E o super mega blaster obrigada especial pra Gabbi, que me ajuda a pensar no plot, me motiva como ninguém, pesquisa dados pra mim e ainda fez essa capa maravilhosa do capítulo. Te amo, amiga!
> 
> Como sempre, comenta aí o que vc achou, que faz toda a diferença ;)  
> Beijão!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oferecimentos: Meu período fértil.

_INSERT - Imagem breve, rápida e quase sempre inesperada que lembra momentaneamente o passado ou antecipa algum acontecimento. Os inserts podem ser variados ou repetidos, estes servindo, às vezes, de plot, o núcleo dramático ou algo que o simbolize._

Photoshoots são partes importantes da divulgação de qualquer série. Eles são o primeiro contato que o público tem com o visual da produção, o equivalente a um cartão de visitas, se você tem mais de quarenta anos como ela, ou a foto de capa de um vídeo no youtube, se você pensa mais como sua filha.

As fotos de divulgação da primeira temporada são essenciais para definir o tom que a série terá, os tipos de interações esperadas entre os personagens e, no seu caso mais especificamente, alimentar as fofocas com um pouco da química entre ela e Sergio refletida nas imagens. Pelo menos este é o esperado, e o que foi acordado naquela primeira reunião com Andrés e Alicia.

Raquel já havia tirado as fotos com seus colegas da polícia e agora era a hora da verdade: as fotos com Sergio. Cada parte do plano era crucial para que o público comprasse a história deles futuramente. Eles ainda estavam nos primeiros dias de gravação e Raquel e Sergio ainda não haviam gravado nenhuma cena juntos. Agora era o momento de comprovar se esta química da qual eles tanto falaram realmente era captável através das lentes de uma câmera, mesmo que fosse fotográfica, e Raquel podia sentir a ansiedade começando a crescer em seu peito.

É neste momento que ele aparece, caminhando ao lado de Jesús, o diretor da série, ambos bastante concentrados no assunto que estavam conversando. Eles vinham em sua direção, Sergio vestindo um terno cinza escuro, camisa azul clara e uma gravata preta levemente fora de lugar. A seriedade e certeza com que ele expunha sua opinião para Jesús, movimentando os braços de forma contida, mas incisiva, o tornava ainda mais atraente. Não que Raquel tivesse algum outro tipo de interesse em Sérgio além das parcerias já estabelecidas, ela não tinha, mas o que é bonito existe para ser admirado e admirar ela iria.

\- Boa tarde, Raquel! Que bom que você já está aqui. – Jesús disse sorridente, acelerando os passos em direção a ela, e logo se pôs a trabalhar – Você viu a Keila?

\- Estou aqui, chefia! – a fotógrafa oficial da série se aproximou, câmera em mãos.

\- Perfeito! Agora, Raquel e Sergio, quero os dois um de frente para o outro – ele se aproximou dos dois, posicionando seus corpos com as mãos enquanto os orientava – Isso, um pouco mais próximos... Raquel, perna direita para a frente. Sérgio também, como se vocês estivessem prontos para um embate... A ideia é simples: o mesmo cofre das fotos individuais ficará no fundo, porém o foco aqui será a dualidade do relacionamento entre a inspetora e o professor versus Itziar e Salva/Álvaro. – Ele se vira para um dos assistentes – Gente, cadê a máscara de Dali? Essa máscara já era para estar nas minhas mãos assim que eu cheguei!

Raquel sabia que o diretor estava falando com alguém ao fundo, provavelmente com a fotógrafa, mas a única coisa que ela conseguia enxergar eram os olhos negros de Sergio atrás daqueles óculos que ele vivia ajeitando. Os seus corpos estavam próximos e ela sentia sua respiração acelerar. Ela olha pra Sergio e o vê afrouxando a gravata, uma gota de suor escorrendo próximo a gola da camisa.

 _Está quente aqui, será que o ar-condicionado está funcionado direito?_ Raquel engole em seco.

\- Ótimo, Raquel e Sergio, já vejo que vocês estão entrando nos personagens! – A voz de Jesús interrompe seu pensamento – eis o que espero: do tronco para baixo vocês são o professor e a inspetora, mas o olhar de vocês tem que mostrar a forte atração física entre Álvaro e Itziar.

Raquel ainda sentia a presença do corpo de Sergio próximo ao seu, mas agora a atenção dos dois estava nas orientações do diretor, que trazia em suas mãos agora uma máscara e um lenço vermelho.

\- Sergio, com a mão esquerda você estará segurando a máscara e este lenço, representando a identidade dos assaltantes, mas as esconderá atrás de seu corpo. Enquanto um braço está para trás, o resto do seu corpo estará levemente inclinado para a frente. Aqui você é o professor, e a sua frente está a representação de tudo o que você mais odeia na vida. A inspetora aqui, pra você, é a polícia que matou seu pai, é o sistema corrupto que colabora para que a cada dia a Espanha seja um país mais desigual.

Raquel olha para Sergio e o vê completamente transformado. Quem estava ali agora era o professor e ela sorri em aprovação.

\- Raquel, agora você é a inspetora. Na sua frente está o desgraçado que invadiu um banco e mantém dezenas de adolescentes como reféns. O filho da puta que, a seu ver, por causa de sua avareza a está fazendo passar o dia do aniversário de sua filha longe dela, e causando traumas psicológicos em várias pessoas por amor ao dinheiro. Você não sabe muito sobre o professor, apenas que ele é inteligente e que está armado até os dentes. Você precisa conseguir estar um passo à frente dele, e todo cuidado é pouco. A vida dos reféns e dos policiais que você lidera estão em suas mãos.

Raquel respira fundo e sente a personagem tomando conta de seu corpo. Ela rola seus ombros para trás algumas vezes e se prepara para a batalha, sentindo a responsabilidade da inspetora Ituño pesar sobre si.

\- Ótimo – Jesús prossegue – quem sabe agora você pode colocar a mão sobre a arma...

Raquel eleva a mão direita e coloca sobre a pistola que estava no coldre, abaixo de sua axila esquerda. Ela vira o olhar para o diretor, que os analisa profundamente, com um olhar pensativo.

\- Ok, o corpo de vocês claramente diz o que eu havia imaginado, mas agora precisamos trabalhar com a tensão sexual. Sérgio, seu corpo diz professor, mas sua face deve gritar Álvaro. Quem você enxerga não é mais a inspetora, mas Itziar, uma mulher inteligente, linda, forte e ao mesmo tempo sensível. – Sergio, não, Álvaro a olha e Raquel sente um arrepio na espinha - O cheiro dela te inebria e o simples fato de ela estar parada na sua frente já é capaz de fazer com que seu corpo e sua mente reajam de forma que você jamais pensou serem possíveis. Um sorriso dela e você já considera jogar todos os planos de uma vida inteira para o alto.

_Quente. Realmente está quente aqui._ Raquel molha os lábios com a língua, como se o ato fosse a refrescar de alguma forma.

\- Raquel, sua expressão facial agora é cem por cento Itziar. Seus olhos não veem mais o professor, mas sim Álvaro Morte, o homem capaz de baixar todas as suas barreiras. A vida não foi gentil com você, mas nada parece se encaixar tão perfeitamente como quando você está perto dele. Ele te ouve, te respeita, te admira. Ele é atencioso, inteligente, sexy e tudo que você mais quer agora é sentir o calor dos lábios dele nos seus, a barba por fazer raspando em seu pescoço... Dale?

Raquel acha que pode ter sentido Jesús bater levemente em suas costas quando ele passa por trás dela, mas tudo que seu corpo consegue processar é o desejo de Itziar por Álvaro crescendo em seu peito, os olhos fixos na barba por fazer que, ah, roçaria tão gostosa em seu pescoço.

Ela dá dois passos para trás, como que um reflexo de seu cérebro, pedindo um espaço para assimilar a intensidade do desejo que há tanto Raquel não sentia, e então caminha decididamente em direção a Serg- Álvaro, olhar fixo no dele. Eles estão a meros centímetros de distância, Raquel tendo que erguer a cabeça para conseguir manter o contato visual. Ela levanta as mãos, roçando a ponta dos dedos em seu peitoral até chegar à gravata e arrumá-la, dando uma última empurrada para cima, apertando o nó. Se o pomo de Adão de Sergio se movimenta e suas pupilas dilatam instantaneamente, e isto lhe causa um calor intenso na base da barriga, Raquel prefere creditar à ótima capacidade que os dois têm de se manter nos personagens.

\- Ensina-me teus planos, professor. – Raquel ouve uma voz provocante falando e se surpreende ao perceber que é a sua. Mais surpreendente é a resposta que obtém.

\- Te vou ensinar todos os meus planos. - A voz dele está mais grave que o comum e provoca... **coisas** no corpo dela. Raquel não deixa barato, respondendo na mesmo moeda.

\- Ensina-me todos teus planos!

Sergio, que antes estava lhe olhando com um desejo gritante, agora abaixa a cabeça, deixando que as covinhas emoldurem um sorriso sem jeito. O desejo do personagem ainda está ali, mas essa vergonha definitivamente é o Sergio. Raquel ri, não, gargalha, ao perceber o efeito que consegue exercer em seu parceiro.

Logo eles retornam a suas posições iniciais: corpos de oponentes, olhares de potenciais amantes. As fotos são tiradas sem muita dificuldade e Jesús é só elogio para os dois. Algumas fotos individuais são registradas e depois todos pausam para um cafezinho.

O que nem Raquel nem Sergio haviam percebido durante a sessão de fotos foi Andrés, que de um canto do ambiente havia presenciado a troca entre os dois, um sorriso malicioso em seu rosto.

\-------

Raquel olha em seu relógio de pulso: 11h32.

Já faz mais de meia hora que eles estão tentando solucionar o problema que houve com a tenda, mas até agora nada funcionou. _Está tudo tranquilo,_ ela fala para si mesma, _esta é a última cena a ser gravada, e a aula da Paula só termina às 17h._

13h25.

A equipe de produção está correndo de um lado para o outro, todos visivelmente estressados. O problema anterior havia sido resolvido, mas a chuva leve do começo da manhã agora havia se tornado em uma tempestade estrondosa. O vento derrubou um dos equipamentos, que caiu rasgando o tecido da tenda. Alguns técnicos estão checando o equipamento enquanto outras pessoas veem o quanto o rasgo danificaria a estrutura da cena. Jesús e Andrés estão estressados até a alma, dando ordens e buscando alternativas. Raquel sente a ansiedade começar a se intensificar em seu peito.

14h48.

Puta que o pariu, finalmente uma alternativa havia sido encontrada! O pessoal da cenografia – abençoados sejam eles! – conseguiu adaptar o cenário e a equipe da continuidade finalmente deu o aval. Raquel respirou fundo e pela milionésima vez naquele dia repetiu para si mesmo que daria tudo certo. O tempo era pouco, mas ela só precisava continuar sendo a profissional que era, que a cena era curta e logo ela poderia deixar os estúdios. Qualquer coisa era só ligar para a escola e avisar que chegaria um pouco atrasada. Não era o ideal, mas ela sabia que pelo menos até às 17h30 Paula poderia esperar por ela sem problemas.

15h12.

O problema agora era com a captação do som. Joder! O universo só podia estar de sacanagem com ela! Raquel massageia a lateral de sua cabeça, que lateja fortemente. Ela caminha até sua bolsa e abre o botão de pressão.

Objetos revirados para um lado, objetos revirados para o outro... _Cadê o inferno do Ibuprofeno?!_

Mais uns minutos de procura agonizante até que ela finalmente encontra a cartela... que está vazia.

_Porra, Raquel, hoje você não devia nem ter levantado da cama, hein!_

\- Pessoal, todos aqui, por favor! – a voz é de Jesús, e logo a equipe toda que estava envolvida na cena, cerca de umas sessenta pessoas, se reúne a sua volta – Eu sei que hoje está sendo um dia bastante estressante, cheio de imprevistos, mas eu agradeço a paciência e dedicação de cada um de vocês. O pessoal do áudio ainda vai precisar de um tempinho para resolver a questão da captação, então vamos tirar meia horinha para descansar um pouco. Eu sei de gente aqui que nem almoçou... É isso então, gente, – o diretor olha em seu celular – 15h45 todos estejam aqui!

Raquel abaixa a cabeça e passa a mão em seus cabelos. Nem fodendo que até às 17h ela estaria liberada. Ela precisa de um plano B urgentemente, e provavelmente de um plano C também, já que a experiência lhe dizia que não conseguiria entrar em contato com sua mãe. Mas antes, um café. Raquel precisava desesperadamente de um pouco de cafeína em seu sangue.

No caminho até a lanchonete ela ligou várias vezes para Mariví, mas como esperado, sua mãe não atendeu. Às terças e quintas ela tinha aula de zumba com as amigas da “melhor idade” às 16h, mas elas sempre chegavam mais cedo para flertar com o professor que, segundo sua própria mãe, “se requebrava o quadril assim em pé, imagina o que não faria deitado”. Raquel fechou a cara em desgosto ao imaginar a cena.

_Pensa, Raquel, pensa! Talvez contratar um serviço de babá? Na última reunião de pais e mestres alguém estava comentando sobre uma empresa muito boa que terceirizava o serviço... Mas por melhor que eles fossem, com certeza “buscar a criança na escola no primeiro dia” não estaria incluso... Talvez você pudesse falar com a mãe da Júlia, ela também cria a filha sozinha e provavelmente não viria com um daqueles olhares julgadores pra cima de você..._

A cabeça de Raquel estava a mil por hora quando algo encosta em seu ombro. Ela pula em sobressalto, virando-se para ver o que havia lhe feito o coração palpitar mais forte. Ou melhor, quem.

\- Cojones! Que susto, Sergio!

\- Desculpa, não foi minha intenção. - Ele lhe dá um sorriso sem jeito – Te chamei antes, mas sua cabeça parecia estar há algumas galáxias daqui. Está tudo bem?

\- Sim, tudo certo. – Raquel responde no automático e encontra um olhar cético da parte de Sergio, que é suficiente para fazê-la ser sincera – Pois bem, na verdade não. As gravações estão atrasadas em pelo menos quatro horas e eu precisaria estar saindo para buscar a Paula na escola em... – ela olha para seu relógio de pulso mais uma vez – estourando 1h30. Tentei falar com mamá trocentas vezes, mas ela está naquela maldita aula de zumba e não atende o celular! Até uns meses atrás eu poderia pedir pra minha irmã buscar ela pra mim, mas... bom, essa é mais uma parte do nosso relacionamento que não existe mais. – Novamente Raquel sente a ansiedade crescendo em seu peito - Eu poderia pedir pra mãe de uma das amiguinhas da Paula ao menos buscar ela na escola, mas o Alberto já está me pressionando quanto ao tempo que eu vou conseguir passar com a minha filha durante as gravações de um projeto tão grande... Porque sim, dois dias de gravações e de alguma forma ele ficou sabendo já! O filho da puta sempre buscando uma forma de controlar a minha vida de algum jeito, mesmo que de longe. Se ele souber que na primeira semana de gravações eu já não consegui buscar a Paula na escola, eu não quero nem pensar na forma distorcida que ele pode tentar usar essa informação contra mim! E eu não posso falhar, Sergio, eu não posso! A mínima abertura que eu der, ele vai tentar tirar minha filha de mim, e eu não consigo nem pensar nessa possibilidade... ele não pode!

\- Ei! – As mãos de Sergio estavam cada uma em um de seus braços, o toque delicado, porém firme – Raquel, olha pra mim... – Ela levanta os olhos e encontra com o olhar confiante dele – Eu busco ela.

\- Quê? – Raquel demora um pouco para processar o que ele estava sugerindo.

\- Eu busco a Paula. – Sergio repetiu em um tom casual, como se isto fosse a coisa mais comum do mundo – Já terminei de gravar por hoje e não tenho nenhum outro compromisso... Posso buscá-la e ficar com ela até você encerrar suas cenas, ou então levá-la para sua casa, como você preferir.

\- Tem certeza? – ela pergunta meio receosa.

\- Claro, sem problemas.

Raquel imediatamente passa seu braços por baixo dos braços de Sergio e o puxa para um abraço apertado. Ele é bem mais alto que ela, então sua cabeça fica abaixo da linha do pescoço dele. Raquel vira a cabeça para o lado, pressionando a orelha contra seu peitoral surpreendentemente musculoso, e então se solta de seus braços. O abraço se encerra com a mesma rapidez que foi iniciado.

\- Muito obrigada, Sergio! – Ela fala baixinho, sua voz refletindo a leveza que de repente tomou conta de seu corpo. Era como se o abraço de Sergio tivesse descarregado todo o peso que havia em seus ombros – Vou ligar agora mesmo para a escola para liberar a saída da Paula contigo. Só vou precisar do número do teu documento, pode ser?

Raquel aproveitou o tempo que tinha antes das gravações serem retomadas para resolver o que era necessário, incluindo passar o código de segurança para Sergio. Pelo resto da tarde ela sentiu a paz tomar conta de seu corpo, e as gravações finalmente fluíram sem mais imprevistos.

Apenas quando Raquel começou a guardar suas coisas para se dirigir ao seu trailer, onde havia combinado que Sergio ficaria com Paula, que ela se deu conta: Sergio estava com Paula. Joder, Sergio estava sozinho com Paula há umas duas horas e ela nem sequer pode ter uma conversa prévia com sua filha sobre o “novo amigo”. Na angústia do momento nem sequer perguntou a Sergio se ele tinha alguma experiência com crianças! Raquel acelerou seus passos. Ela só esperava que a noite não lhe trouxesse mais algum imprevisto negativo.

\-------

Sergio havia preparado tudo o que foi possível com o pouco de antecedência que teve. Raquel lhe entregou a chave de seu trailer e garantiu que ele poderia ficar à vontade, então ele analisou o ambiente a procura do que fazer com uma garotinha de... quantos anos ela tinha mesmo? Joder, Raquel e ele já haviam conversado sobre tantas coisas, como eles não falaram sobre a idade da Paula?

Não que ele tivesse experiências com crianças de qualquer faixa etária. Nem mesmo em sua infância ele conviveu muito com outras crianças. Mas se ele soubesse quantos anos Paula tem, ele poderia ao menos fazer uma breve busca no Google sobre desenvolvimento psicomotor infantil e descobrir quais atividades são apropriadas para as habilidades esperadas para a idade dela.

Mas Sergio não sabia quantos anos Paula tinha, então ele teria que improvisar. Uma breve escaneada no ambiente e logo ele encontra um porta-trecos com lápis de cor e canetas marca-texto de diferentes cores. _Crianças gostam de colorir, certo? Não importa a idade._ Ele poderia trabalhar com este material.

Como Sergio não encontrou folhas de papel sulfite no ambiente, foi até seu trailer e retornou com sua pasta cinza sanfonada. Cada abertura da pasta continha tipos de papeis diferentes, variando em cor, espessura e tamanho. Ele esperava que algum destes fosse do agrado de Paula.

Sergio saiu com antecedência dos estúdios da Atresmedia e, segundo o Waze, em 17 minutos chegaria à entrada do colégio da menina. Agora, ao som de Vivaldi e na monotonia do trânsito, ele finalmente tinha tempo para analisar a situação em que havia se colocado voluntariamente.

Sérgio estava indo buscar na escola uma criança que nunca havia visto na vida. Não só buscar, não, ele seria completamente responsável não apenas por sua segurança, mas também por seu bem-estar! Ele teria que entreter uma criança. Não qualquer criança, mas a filha de Raquel! E ele estava sozinho.

_Joder, Sergio, onde você foi se meter?!_

Mais algumas quadras e logo Sergio vê a estrutura colorida do colégio se aproximando. Ele estaciona o carro na vaga mais próxima. Normalmente os pais simplesmente entram na fila e pegam as crianças, uma espécie de drive-thru infantil, por mais bizarro que este pensamento possa parecer, mas Raquel lhe explicou que como ele não tinha o adesivo de liberação provido pela escola em seu carro, nem adiantaria tentar entrar.

Ele deveria ir pessoalmente até o monitor do portão e mostrar seu documento. Sergio não sabia explicar direito o porquê, mas ouvir todos os procedimentos que garantiram a segurança de Paula o fez respirar aliviado.

Faltando 7 minutos para as 17h Sergio já estava na frente do portão, conversando com o monitor encarregado. Ele tinha uma prancheta com os dados de alguns alunos e pessoas que viriam buscá-los extraordinariamente. O monitor terminou de conferir os dados de Sergio e lhe devolveu seu documento, com um sorriso no rosto.

\- O senhor gostaria que chamássemos a Paula agora?

Sergio nem precisou olhar em seu relógio. Sabia que ainda faltavam uns poucos minutos para a aula da pequena terminar.

\- Não é necessário, obrigado. Eu só... – Sergio continuou, talvez o rapaz poderia lhe ajudar em outro aspecto – você sabe me dizer em qual ano a Paula está?

\- Claro, senhor. Quarto ano D.

\- Quarto ano... – ele fez as contas rapidamente em sua cabeça – Isso significa que ela tem o quê? Oito, nove anos?

\- Exatamente.

\- Muito obrigado.- Sergio percebeu o olhar desconfiado do funcionário da escola e decidiu parar de fazer perguntas. Ele também acharia suspeito alguém vir buscar uma criança e não saber informações tão básicas.

O sinal soou, avisando a todos que a aula havia se encerrado. Várias crianças de diferentes faixas etárias inundaram o pátio aos poucos. Carros paravam, crianças carregando suas mochilas saíam, pais interessados e outros apressados cumprimentavam seus filhos... A atmosfera era completamente diferente e por um breve momento Sergio se questionou como seria sua vida se ele tivesse crescido num ambiente assim.

\- Paula Vicuña, quarto ano. Paula Vicuña. – a voz do monitor no microfone interrompeu seus pensamentos.

Sergio respirou profundamente e arrumou seus óculos. Agora era a hora da verdade.

Próximo ao portão surge uma menina com o cabelo loiro escuro comprido e um olhar determinado, segurando firmemente as alças de uma mochila colorida. Ela pergunta ao monitor em tom sério:

\- É ele, Carlos?

\- Sim, Paulita, já confirmei todos os dados. Sergio Marquina, amigo e colega de trabalho de sua mãe.

Ela assente com a cabeça, mas sua postura corporal diz que Paula ainda não está convencida de que poderia confiar em Sérgio. A menina o escaneia com os olhos e quando finalmente cruza seu olhar com o de Sergio, estufa o peito e cruza os braços em desafio.

\- Qual é o código de segurança? – suas sobrancelhas agora estão arqueadas. Sergio pode jurar que vê Raquel no rosto da pequena por uma fração de segundo.

Raquel havia explicado para Sérgio que ela e Paula tinham um código secreto especial, uma forma que ela havia encontrado de tornar um pouco mais leve a forma de explicar para a menina que o mundo tinha adultos malvados e que ela não poderia confiar em todas as pessoas. De acordo com o que Raquel havia comentado, as duas tiveram essa conversa quando Paula era bem mais nova, mas claramente o conceito havia ficado em sua mente.

\- Qual é a pergunta de segurança? – Sérgio responde e percebe o canto da boca de Paula se levantar levemente, um esboço de sorriso querendo aparecer.

\- Qual é a comida favorita do unicórnio? - Paula o questiona mantendo o olhar firme.

Durante toda a interação Sérgio manteve uma postura de seriedade. A pergunta poderia ser absurda e a resposta pré-estabelecida mais sem cabimento ainda. Por mais que o unicórnio seja uma criatura mitológica, claramente tinha características de equino, portanto se ele existisse teria uma alimentação semelhante a de cavalos. Apesar disto, tudo o que ele conseguia pensar no momento era como aquela menina a sua frente parecia ser sagaz, e como ele realmente queria que ela confiasse nele. E é com este pensamento que ele lhe responde:

\- Algodão doce azul.

Paula imediatamente abre um sorriso sincero em sua direção. Se Sérgio antes havia pensado que a menina lhe lembrava Raquel, agora então a ligação genética estava estampada no rosto da pequena. Os olhos de Paula eram claros, mas apesar da diferença de cor, a forma com que eles brilhavam com o sorriso fizeram com que Sérgio retornasse à conversa no Hanoi, quando ele viu os olhos de Raquel sorrirem pela primeira vez.

A semelhança ficava mais inegável ainda ao comparar os sorrisos em si. As gengivas de Paula apareciam, emoldurando os dentes ainda não reposicionados por qualquer tipo de intervenção ortodôntica, e Sergio não conseguia racionalizar o porquê, mas este simples detalhe o fazia querer sorrir também.

Para a surpresa de Sergio, a pequena dá dois passos seguros em sua direção e então estica seu braço em direção ao de Sergio. Os próximos acontecimentos passam em um misto de câmera lenta a princípio e velocidade acelerada em seguida. A única coisa que Sérgio sabe é que Paula segurou em sua mão e agora o está puxando pela calçada em frente a escola.

Ele tem uma vaga ideia de que ela possa lhe ter perguntado em qual direção estava o carro, e ele apontado para a esquerda, mas tudo o que Sergio consegue fazer no momento é ouvir a voz da filha de Raquel abafada ao fundo e sentir a palma da mão pequena como que queimando ao entrar em contato com a sua, mesmo que os dedos dela estivessem frios.

_Que cojones está acontecendo? Merda. Será que é errado pensar palavrão perto de criança?_

_-_ Qual desses é o seu? – ela para de repente e ele quase esbarra nela.

\- Aquele prata.

Paula solta sua mão com a mesma naturalidade que segurou em primeiro lugar, e logo está parada em frente à porta traseira. Ela levanta a cabeça com um olhar diferente, que Sergio não consegue identificar, dá um passo em sua direção e prossegue com um falso tom de inocência:

\- Muito bonito seu carro... Tudo bem se eu for na frente, né?

Sergio a olha, ainda mais desconcertado que já estava. Por mais que ele não soubesse com precisão a idade da menina, certamente ela ainda não era grande o suficiente para sentar-se ao lado do motorista perante a lei. E mesmo que tivesse idade, o banco traseiro proporcionaria inquestionavelmente mais segurança à garota em caso de acidente. Não que ele pensasse em bater o carro, mas a possibilidade existia, e ele tomaria todas as medidas possíveis para manipular a estatística a seu favor

\- Terra para Sérgio! – uma mão branquela acenava próxima a altura de seus olhos, lhe chamando atenção.

\- Oi, Paula. Desculpa – ele arrumou seus óculos, enquanto tentava descobrir a melhor forma de informar à pequena de sua decisão – A verdade é que não posso permitir que você vá na frente.

\- Tudo bem. – Ela levantou os ombros e soltou o fôlego, seu corpo expressando que ela sabia ser esta a resposta definitiva – O não eu já tinha mesmo, não custava eu tentar.

Sergio não sabia o que viria pela frente quando negou o pedido dela, mas teve que se parabenizar mentalmente ao ouvir a continuação da resposta de Paula.

\- Eu devia imaginar que você não ia deixar mesmo... Minha mãe não deixaria você vir me buscar sozinho se ela não confiasse em você. – E como se não tivesse dito nada demais, a pequena abre a porta do carro, tira a mochila das costas e se senta no banco atrás do motorista.

O trajeto até os estúdios da Atresmedia acontece sem grandes surpresas. Sergio explica mais detalhadamente para Paula o porquê de Raquel não conseguir buscá-la no colégio e que, como amigo, ele se ofereceu para ajudar. Ela fica pensativa, mas não fala mais nada.

Os dois param no caminho para comprar um Subway, seguindo orientações da própria Raquel, e o fato de poder escolher dois cookies de sobremesa deixa Paula extasiada. Além do 15 cm de almôndegas com adicional de cream cheese para a pequena, que faz Sergio questionar se a menina realmente era tão incrível como havia se demonstrado desde que ele a conheceu, ele também pediu um frango teriyaki para ele e um steak and cheese para a Raquel, seguindo o conselho de Paula. Todos para levar.

Mais alguns minutos no carro e os dois logo chegam ao destino, dirigindo-se ao trailer de Raquel. Paula desbrava um pouco o lugar, comentando sobre algumas diferenças e semelhanças com o trailer do último trabalho de sua mãe, e logo segue para o banheiro, pronta a lavar suas mãos para comer.

Sergio lava suas mãos na pequena pia da cozinha adaptada. Logo ele encontra pratos em um armário e põe dois à mesa, para evitar que farelos se espalhem. Se fosse para ele escolher um lanche, definitivamente não seria algo que faz tanta sujeira quanto sanduíches cheios de recheios e molhos. Paula retorna do banheiro e um silêncio confortável toma conta do ambiente enquanto os dois comem seus lanches.

\- Você vai beijar minha mãe na boca? – Ela pergunta com a mesma naturalidade de quem pergunta qual é sua cor favorita.

Sergio quase se engasga com seu pão. _Alerta vermelho! Alerta vermelho!_ Ele não pode ter ouvido certo... pode? Ele até cogita a possibilidade de estar imaginando coisas, ouvindo vozes. E por mais que a possibilidade de estar apresentando sintomas de esquizofrenia lhe soasse mais atrativa no momento, o olhar curioso da garota a sua frente é evidência de que ela realmente havia lhe perguntado o que ele acreditava ter ouvido. Mas ainda assim não custava confirmar.

\- Você quer saber se... – Sergio respira mais profundamente, tentando regular seus batimentos cardíacos, enquanto empurra o óculos em seu nariz – se eu vou beijar a Raquel?

\- Isso, na boca... como namorados fazem.

A mente de Sergio estava a mil pensamentos por segundo e ele sentia suas mãos começando a suarem.

_O quanto será que essa menina sabia?_

_Será que Raquel havia contado do plano para Paula? Não, ela não faria isso._

_Mas da onde Paula teria tirado esta ideia?! A menina parecia estar aproveitando sua companhia, será que ela queria que ele namorasse Raquel?!_

_Ou pior ainda, será que ela **não** queria que os dois namorassem e já estava fazendo questão de que Sergio não tomaria nenhuma atitude nesse sentido?!_

A voz de Paula o puxa de volta para a realidade.

\- É... sabe como é, né? Vocês vão ser par na série?

“Par” ...

“Série”.

_Joder, ela está se referindo aos personagens! Puta que o pariu, Sergio, e você quase estragou tudo!_

Ele arruma sua postura na cadeira, respira aliviado e responde calmamente, agora já mais recomposto.

\- Sim, Paula. Eu e sua mãe estamos interpretando personagens que serão par romântico na série, então haverá um ou mais momentos, no futuro, em que nossos personagens se beijarão. – Ele inconscientemente umedece os lábios com a língua, porque sua boca estava seca. Não pela perspectiva de beijar Raquel Murillo, jamais! – Mas você não precisa se preocupar, pois o beijo será técnico.

\- Técnico?

\- Isso. De mentirinha.

Agora quem parece estar perdida em seus pensamentos é Paula. Quando ela finalmente fala algo, sua expressão facial é de bastante confusão.

\- O beijo não vai ser de verdade?

\- Não.

\- Então as bocas de vocês não vão se encostar?

\- Não, digo, sim... – ele podia ver o rumo que a conversa estava tomando e o futuro próximo não lhe agradava nem um pouco.

\- Mas se a boca da minha mãe vai encostar na sua boca, então o que faz o beijo ser de mentirinha?

Sergio sempre defendeu que o sistema de ensino espanhol deveria focar mais em aproveitar a curiosidade nata das crianças e incentivá-las a terem um senso crítico mais desenvolvido, mas agora tudo o que ele queria era que Paula fosse um serzinho que não conseguisse pensar por conta própria.

Isso ou que um buraco abrisse sob seus pés e o sugasse via passagem secreta para um lugar bem distante. Isso, o buraco parecia uma ótima ideia, e não desmereceria a inteligência da pequena. Mas infelizmente realidade e ficção nem sempre se espelham uma na outra, e Paula ainda estava aguardando uma resposta.

\- Pois veja bem, Paula – os dedos de sua mão direita vão como ímãs para a ponte dos óculos – Na vida real beijos tendem a ser mais... profundos. E em obras de ficção, como na série que sua mãe e eu estamos gravando, essa profundidade não acontece. Por isso dizemos que o beijo é técnico.

Sergio espera com todas as suas forças de que esta explicação seja suficiente para sanar a curiosidade de Paula, mas hoje não parece ser seu dia de sorte.

\- Mais profundos como?

Ele olha em desespero para a porta do trailer, como se pela força do pensamento conseguisse fazer com que Raquel se materializasse em sua frente. Nada. Um olhar em seu relógio de pulso revela que mal haviam passado das 18h, a chance de sua companheira aparecer a qualquer momento e salvá-lo eram mínimas. Ele teria que sair dessa sozinho.

Sergio dá mais uma mordida em seu sanduíche e começa a mastigar lentamente. Se ele teria que encontrar uma forma sensata de explicar tipos de beijos para uma menina de nem dez anos, pelo menos um pouco de tempo para se ajustar a situação e tentar estruturar uma resposta cabível ele precisaria. O que Sergio não contava era que a mente perspicaz da pequena também estava buscando por respostas.

\- É o amor, né? Você e minha mãe vão se beijar sem amor. Eu sei que você ia me responder assim que terminasse de mastigar, porque é falta de educação falar com a boca cheia, mas você está demorando tanto! E eu estava pensando aqui comigo que quando a mamá viu o papai e a tia Laura se beijando na rua, depois a tia falou que a mamãe jamais ia entender, que não era só um beijo, que era amor de verdade – Paula parou abruptamente e colocou a mão na boca, expressão de quem havia sido pega no flagra – Só não fala pra mamá que eu te falei isso, tá? Naquele dia ela mandou eu ir pro quarto e dormir, porque as duas iam ter uma conversa de adulto, mas ainda estava muito cedo e elas estavam gritando! Aí não teve como eu não ouvir né...

Sergio estava sem reação. Sim, a resposta de Paula tinha sido sua solução, mas ao ver o olhar entristecido da pequena, ele só queria que sua maior preocupação ainda fosse sanar as dúvidas dela. Agora seu cérebro começava a juntar as peças do quebra-cabeças sobre a vida de Raquel e sua família, imaginando tudo o que ela deve ter passado não apenas como mulher e irmã, mas também como mãe.

Outro quebra-cabeças começa a se formar em sua mente, um menor, porém não menos rico em detalhes, composto pela pequena de olhos azuis e sorriso fácil, sentada a sua frente, com a lateral da boca suja de molho barbecue. Se a situação que Raquel viveu não é fácil para um adulto, quanto isto afetaria uma criança? Por mais que ela não soubesse de tudo, ainda assim não deveria ser fácil para Paula, não é mesmo?

No momento, o que Sergio mais queria era voltar a ver os olhinhos dela brilhando de alegria ou curiosidade, então ele perguntou sobre o que lhe fazia feliz em sua infância: os estudos. Conversaram sobre aa matérias favoritas de Paula, Ciências e Artes, e sobre sua professora. Paula já estava bastante animada novamente, e a forma com que ela falava da professora Michele era tão incrível que o fazia lembrar da personagem principal de um dos livros de Ziraldo, que ele leu e releu no hospital quando ainda era bastante novo.

Eles terminaram os sanduíches e os cookies, e Sergio estava surpreso como interagir com Paula lhe provocava uma sensação boa. Ele lavou os pratos e se sentou ao lado de sua mais nova parceira enquanto ela fazia a tarefa de casa. Ele até ofereceu ajuda, mas ela parecia ser realmente uma excelente aluna, e terminou o dever sozinha em menos de meia hora.

Enquanto Paula guarda seu material escolar, Sergio pensa sobre como eles passariam o resto do tempo até que Raquel terminasse as gravações. O nervosismo inicial já havia se dissipado há tempo, portanto ele opta por deixar as coisas fluírem de forma mais orgânica.

Sergio se levanta e busca o porta-trecos de Raquel que havia visto no começo da tarde, além de deixar sua pasta com folhas por perto. Ao perceber o que estava sendo proposto, Paula abre outro daqueles sorrisos espontâneos, que faz com que Sergio entenda cada vez melhor o que as pessoas querem dizer quando usam a metáfora do “coração quentinho”. Conviver com as Murillo definitivamente estava abrindo uma nova área de percepção de mundo em sua vida.

\- As marca-texto a mamãe nunca deixa eu usar nos desenhos, sabe? – Enquanto ela falava, Sergio tirava uma folha branca A4 de sua pasta sanfonada - Ela diz que são só pro trabalho dela... mas ela me prometeu que quando eu estiver no quinto ano eu vou ter minhas próprias canetas marca-texto! E no sexto eu vou poder usar caneta de verdade no meu caderno!

Sergio não entendia o porquê de tanta empolgação, afinal, sua vida escolar foi completamente fora dos padrões, mas havia um interesse sincero em escutar o que quer que fosse que Paula se sentisse livre para compartilhar com ele.

\- E como foi a aula hoje? Aprendeu muitas coisas interessantes com a professora Michele?

Ela para de desenhar e sua linguagem corporal muda completamente. Sergio vê os ombros da pequena subirem e descerem e sua cabeça abaixar, olhar fixo no lápis que estava em sua mão.

\- Não muito sabe... – A voz dela, antes tão segura, agora saía de forma frágil – A Nina, minha melhor amiga, me contou hoje que vai ter que se mudar pro Japão. Aí eu tentava me concentrar na aula, mas minha cabeça insistia em pensar na Nina, sabe? A prof depois veio falar comigo e disse que não tinha problema eu ficar triste, que era normal...– Ela levantou a cabeça e Sergio pode ver os olhos azuis começarem a marejar – Você sabe quão longe é o Japão?! É muito longe! E o Pedro ficou falando que lá eles comem peixe cru e água viva, e que eles não usam talheres e que a Nina vai ter que fazer xixi no chão! Eu não quero que minha amiga tenha que fazer xixi no chão!

A essa altura as lágrimas corriam livremente dos olhos de Paula, que tentava limpá-las esfregando as mãos na face. Ela tentava controlar o choro, mas a ação só fazia com que ele viesse mais descontrolado ainda, com soluços que pareciam deixar tudo ainda pior.

Sergio sabia que precisava confortar a Paula. Mais que saber, ele **queria** poder ajudá-la de alguma forma, porém ele não fazia a menor ideia de como fazê-lo. Ele tenta buscar em sua memória alguma referência, qualquer referência, de como consolar uma criança que chora em desespero, mas a busca é em vão.

Em um impulso ele se levanta e vai até a cadeira em que Paula está sentada, agora debruçada e chorando sobre o papel que antes deveria receber a alegria de seu desenho. Sergio fica ali, em pé ao seu lado por alguns segundos, e então lentamente estende seu braço em direção à cabeça da menina.

\- Shhhh... pode chorar, pequena. Pode chorar – a voz de Sergio é doce, e com suas mãos ele faz o que pretende ser um cafuné, mas sai mais como tapas suaves no topo dos cabelos de Paula – Lembra o que a professora Michele falou? Você tem todo o direito de ficar triste, e chorar faz parte disso.

Pela segunda vez naquele dia Paula surpreende Sergio com a sua facilidade de demonstrar afeto e confiança nele. Mas agora, ao invés de segurar sua mão, ela o abraça apertado. Por ele ser bem mais alto e estar em pé, enquanto ela está sentada, seus braços envolvem as pernas de Sergio e sua cabeça fica na lateral de seu quadril.

Sergio paralisa temporariamente, mas logo retorna o “carinho” na cabeça de Paula e tenta acalmá-la da melhor forma que sabe, apresentando os fatos.

\- Sua amiga não vai precisar urinar no chão.

Nenhuma resposta da parte dela.

\- Tradicionalmente o Japão possui vasos sanitários diferentes dos nossos, os washiki, que realmente ficam no nível do chão, e na realidade são muito mais higiênicos que os que a gente tem aqui na Espanha. Apesar disso eles também tem privadas semelhantes às nossas, porém muito mais divertidas. – Sergio pausa brevemente e percebe que o choro de Paula está ficando menos intenso – Eles têm vasos que esquentam, que fazem massagem e até que tocam música.

\- Verdade? – Ela levanta a cabeça para olhar na direção dos olhos de Sergio.

\- Eu não minto – Ele responde com o que espera ser um sorriso confortante em seu rosto.

A resposta parece satisfazer a menina, que solta os braços das pernas de Sergio e os usa para secar as lágrimas que haviam molhado suas bochechas e pescoço.

\- O que mais você sabe sobre o Japão?

\- Eu sei que o povo lá é muito educado e bastante higiênico. Além disso o país tem paisagens lindas e um dos melhores sinais de internet do mundo, então você e a Nina vão conseguir fazer vídeo chamadas sempre que quiserem. – Sergio percebe que Paula até esboçou um projeto de sorriso com essa última informação. Alguma coisa certa ele estava fazendo – Sua amiga também gosta de Artes, como você?

\- Aham... Eu desenho melhor que ela, mas ninguém pinta como a Nina lá na sala.

\- Pois o Japão é riquíssimo em diferentes tipos de arte – Sergio pega a pasta sanfonada e traz sua cadeira para mais perto da de Paula. – Você já ouviu falar sobre a arte de fazer origami?

A pequena balança sua cabeça negativamente e Sergio sorri. Paula é uma menina tão inteligente e sensível, ele tem certeza de que ela apreciará a beleza do que ele está prestes a dividir com ela. Sergio escolhe uma de suas folhas especiais japonesas, mais especificamente a com um lado alaranjado e o outro branco, e começa o processo que já lhe é tão familiar.

\- Origami é a arte de criar absolutamente qualquer coisa que você puder imaginar a partir de um simples pedaço de papel, dobrando-o de diferentes formas – ele fala enquanto dobra o quadrado ao meio e acentua o vinco passando a unha sobre a dobra, para depois abrir o papel e repetir o processo em outra direção. – Na verdade em japonês significa literalmente isso: “ori”, dobrar; “kami”, papel. Mas é tão mais que isso, sabe, pequena? As figuras representadas no origami têm diferentes significados para os japoneses – Mais um lado dobrado, vinco reforçado com a unha e a figura aos poucos começa a tomar forma, por mais que ainda não faça sentido para um espectador leigo no assunto - Por exemplo, o grou, que é um tipo de ave, simboliza a paz, felicidade, boa sorte e saúde. Já o sapo significa amor e felicidade, a tartaruga significa longevidade... O origami não apenas te dá a possibilidade de criar invenções incríveis a partir de algo tão pouco valorizado como o papel, mas também é uma oportunidade de você dizer o que você sente ou deseja para uma pessoa sem nem precisar usar as palavras. Além de ser uma atividade que acalma bastante.

\- Mas por que eu não usaria minhas palavras? Parece ser muito mais simples... - Os olhos de Paula não se desviam das mãos ágeis de Sergio enquanto ela o questiona.

\- Veja bem – ele pausa o processo brevemente para arrumar seus óculos, mas logo o retoma – nem todas as pessoas têm facilidade de se expressar com palavras. Às vezes porque são tímidos, as vezes porque simplesmente não foram ensinados a falarem sobre seus sentimentos... E a arte, seja através do origami, música, teatro, escrita ou qualquer outro tipo, é uma forma de expressarmos o que está preso aqui dentro sabe? – ele coloca a mão espalmada na altura de seu coração.

Paula parece processar as palavras de Sergio enquanto ele termina os últimos passos de sua obra. Mais duas dobraduras no rabo, pressão aplicada para que o efeito fique da forma que ele imaginou e... voilá!

\- Uma raposa! – Os olhos de Paula brilham e ela nem tenta conter uns grunhidinhos de empolgação – Isso é tão incrível, Sergio!

\- Ela é sua agora.

\- Muito obrigada! Mal posso esperar para mostrar pros meus amigos! - Paula segura o animal de papel em suas mãos com o maior cuidado, analisando cada aresta, cada vértice formados a partir das dobraduras. Então ela levanta a cabeça bruscamente, como que se tivesse acabado de ter um insight e pergunta – Qual é o significado da raposa?

Se Sergio já estava com um sorriso em seu rosto, este fica maior ainda. Com certeza havia escolhido o animal correto para Paula.

\- A raposa é o símbolo da inteligência no Japão.

\- Você me acha inteligente? – Ela prende o fôlego, em expectativa.

\- Se eu te acho inteligente? Ah, Paula, eu tenho certeza de que você é inteligente. Aliás, muito inteligente! Você me impressionou, viu, pequena? E eu não sou facilmente impressionável.

Ela abre aquele sorriso contagiante mais uma vez.

\- Sergio... Posso te perguntar uma coisa?

\- Claro, Paula.

\- É que eu não sei se você percebeu, mas quando eu tava chorando e agora quando você tava falando sobre o origami você me chamou de pequena...

\- Perdão, Paula! Eu não percebi, de verdade. – Sergio a interrompe, preocupado de que ela pudesse ter se ofendido com a palavra.

\- Não, tudo bem! Eu gostei na verdade. É que eu não tenho muitos apelidos, sabe? Tem a mamá que me chama de _Cielito_ , mas que eu só gosto quando meus amigos não estão por perto, e _Paulita_ , que é o que o resto da família e meus amigos me chamam de vez em quando... Eu realmente gostei de _Pequena_.

\- Ok, Pequena, então está combinado! A partir de hoje você tem um terceiro apelido.

\- Você tem apelidos, Sergio?

-Pois não tenho, não. Meu irmão me chama de _Hermanito_ – _e de anteojos também, por causa dos óculos_ , uma voz dizia no fundo de sua mente. Mas Paula não precisava saber das histórias de bullying que Sergio sofreu ao longo da vida... ao menos não agora. - Todas as outras pessoas me chamam de Sergio.

\- Pois eu acho que se você vai me chamar de Pequena eu deveria escolher um apelido pra você também. Até porque chamar gente grande pelo nome soa tão estranho... Os adultos que eu conheço ou são da minha família, ou professores ou então eu chamo de tio e tia, mesmo que não sejam irmãos dos meus pais... Tio Sergio. – Ela testa as palavras em sua boca – Tio Sergio. Sergio. Tio Sergio... Não, não fica legal.

\- Então façamos assim, você não precisa definir como vai me chamar agora, mas quando pensar em um apelido que seja de seu agrado, ele precisa passar pela minha aprovação, ok? Porque apelido só é legal quando as duas partes gostam, certo?

\- Certo – Ela acena intensamente com a cabeça, reforçando a afirmação, e logo muda de assunto, com sua naturalidade tão infantil. – Você pode me ensinar a fazer uma raposa?

\- Veja bem, Pequena – Sergio sorri ao dizer intencionalmente o novo apelido de Paula – a arte do Origami é muito bela e também democrática, porque todos que dedicarem tempo para repetir as dobraduras conseguem aprendê-las, ninguém precisa nascer com talento para dobrar papel. - Paula ri do comentário de Sergio, mesmo que ele não tenha tentado ser engraçado. E aqui está ele de novo, o tal do “quentinho no coração”.- Mas existem etapas lógicas a serem seguidas, e a kitsune, que é o nome tradicional da raposa, preci-

\- Kitsi o quê? – ela o interrompe.

\- Kitsune.

\- Kitsune – Paula repete com reverência, como se a palavra fosse sagrada.

\- Muito bem, kitsune. Como eu ia dizendo, a kitsune ainda está alguns passos a frente do que eu recomendaria para você. Mas eu posso te ensinar o tsuru, e tenho certeza de que com dedicação e prática em breve você já estará pronta não apenas para a kitsune, mas para muitos outros animais.

\- Mas, Sergio! – A frustração praticamente exalava dos poros de Paula – Eu sou inteligente, você mesmo disse! Eu consigo aprender, prometo de dedinho que eu consigo! Não me faz começar do zero, não...

\- Quem falou em começar do zero, Pequena? Olha aqui bem no meu olho, porque o que eu vou te falar agora é aplicável para a vida inteira, não apenas para a arte de fazer origami. – Sergio vira-se de forma a ficar o mais de frente possível para sua aprendiz, e endireita sua postura na cadeira. Paula espelha seus movimentos e prende o olhar atento ao de Sergio. – Primeiro, não importa quão bons nós sejamos em algo, há tempo certo para tudo nessa vida. Quem respeita o tempo certo consegue ir mais longe. Se eu tentasse te ensinar a raposa agora, é possível que você ficasse tão frustrada com as tentativas falhas, que desistisse de vez de continuar com as dobraduras.

Paula acena positivamente com a cabeça, olhos ainda fixos nos de Sergio, e ao reconhecer que a menina havia entendido suas palavras, ele prossegue:

\- O que nos leva ao segundo ponto. Não estar pronta para um nível de aprendizagem jamais significa que alguém não sabe coisa alguma. Ninguém é cem por cento ignorante em absolutamente nada.

\- Você está querendo me dizer que todo mundo sabe pelo menos um pouquinho de tudo? – Sergio praticamente podia ver as diferentes áreas do cérebro de Paula se iluminando enquanto as sinapses processavam e avaliavam as informações recebidas. – Tipo, todo mundo?

\- Todos.

\- De tudo um pouco?

\- Pelo menos um pouquinho.

Paula jogou suas costas para trás e cruzou os braços, numa postura cética.

\- Mas então você está me dizendo que eu já sei “pelo menos um pouquinho” de origami e nem sei que sei?

\- Precisamente. – Sergio sorriu orgulhoso – Eu sabia que você era digna de receber a kitsune. Me diga, pequena, você já fez uma aviãozinho de papel?

\- É claro que já! Que criança de quase nove anos nunca pegou uma folha e... – Ela parou a frase no meio e abriu a boca em choque quando percebeu o que Sergio queria dizer.

\- Ori... – Ele retoma a origem epistemológica que havia comentado no começo da conversa, para ver se Paula conseguia ligar todos os pontos. Ela não o decepciona.

\- Kami... A arte de dobrar papel! – A forma com que seu rosto se ilumina seria capaz de deixar qualquer estrela envergonhada. Metaforicamente, é óbvio. Estrelas são apenas corpos celestes, longes de exercer qualquer sinal de consciência. – Então barquinhos e chapéus também são origami?!

\- Com certeza.

\- Uau!

\- Então, Pequena, preparada para aprender seu quarto tipo de origami?! – A empolgação de Paula era tão contagiante que Sergio podia perceber um pouco dela em sua própria voz.

\- Sim!!! O que vai ser?!

\- Um Tsuru! – Sergio sentia seu corpo empolgado para compartilhar com Paula a riqueza do significado deste origami em específico. Tsuru é a palavra em japonês para grou, uma ave que lembra a garça. Na cultura tradicional japonesa o grou é considerado uma ave sagrada, e quando se presenteia alguém com um tsuru significa que você deseja a esta pessoa saúde, felicidade, muitos anos de vida, boa sorte e fortuna.

\- Nossa, quantos significados!

\- Pois é, este é um origami muito especial mesmo. Além disso, há uma lenda japonesa que diz que se você dobrar mil tsurus pensando sempre no mesmo desejo, ele será realizado.

\- Mesmo?!

\- Mesmo.

\- Então eu vou fazer mil tsurus e desejar que a Nina fique aqui na Espanha!

\- Que tal a gente começar fazendo um? - Sergio abre sua pasta novamente, mas desta vez retira dois papeis vermelhos frente e verso, entregando um à Paula.

\- Esse aqui é diferente – Ela comenta enquanto sente a textura do papel usado na kitsune que ganhou de Sergio com a folha ainda sem dobras.

\- Pois sim. Existem diferentes papeis que são usados na prática do origami. O mais comum é dobradura, que como o próprio nome já indica, foi desenvolvido para esta finalidade. É este tipo que eu lhe entreguei agora. O segundo mais usado é o papel espelho, que pode ser colorido de um lado e branco de outro.

\- Como o da kitsune?

\- Sim, e não – Sergio empurra seus óculos automaticamente – Sim para as cores diferentes, mas não para a qualidade do papel. O que eu usei para fazer sua kitsune foi o papel japonês, o mais especial de todos – ele sussurra essa última parte e é recompensado com um sorriso. – Este papel é preparado manualmente e bem mais difícil de ser encontrado aqui na Espanha. Os meus mesmo eu mandei trazer do Japão, e só uso em situações de extrema importância. – O sorriso da pequena ficou maior ainda – E sabe o que mais? Se você treinar bastante, depois eu deixo você escolher uma folha dos meus papeis japoneses para fazer um tsuru especial e presentear sua amiga antes de ela viajar. O que você acha?

\- Você faria isso mesmo?!

\- Se você quiser, é claro. Não se sinta obrigada a fazer nada só porque eu sugeri, ok?

\- Ok! Eu quero sim! – A alegria era tamanha que Paula mal parava sentada na cadeira, de tanto que suas perninhas balançavam. – Muito obrigada, Sergio! – ela torceu os lábios, fazendo uma careta após falar o nome dele – Eu realmente preciso pensar em uma outra forma de te chamar...

O resto da noite flui de forma tão satisfatória que Sergio nem percebe o tempo passar. Paula demonstra mais uma vez ser uma aluna dedicada, surpreendendo um total de zero pessoas, como diria seu alter ego do Twitter. Ele demonstra passo-a-passo como fazer as dobraduras e com o tempo ela já demonstra mais facilidade em manusear as folhas 15cm x15 cm.

Provavelmente entre o quinto ou sexto tsuru de Paula, eles começam a debater sobre a alimentação ideal de unicórnios. Sergio sabe que o assunto se iniciou quando ele a questionou sobre a história da origem da senha de segurança entre ela e Raquel, agora como eles foram de “não podia ser qualquer algodão doce, porque azul é a cor do _Cielito_ ” para considerações de grupos alimentares essenciais + fator mágica, ele não fazia a mínima ideia! A única coisa que ele tinha certeza é que Paula tinha um poder argumentativo tão incrível quanto sua imaginação, e que ele estava se divertindo como nunca.

Foi neste momento que a porta do trailer se abriu, e uma Raquel confusa os admira.

\- Mamá! – Paula se levanta e corre os dois ou três passos que a separam de sua mãe, apertando-a em um forte abraço.

Sergio observa a interação de longe, ao menos o longe possível dentro de um trailer. Raquel arregala os olhos quando Paula lhe conta sobre ter aprendido a diferença entre beijo técnico e beijo de verdade, e Sergio se apressa a tranquilizá-la.

Raquel parece estar bastante cansada, o dia não foi tranquilo para ela, mas ela flexiona as pernas levemente e apoia as mãos acima da altura de seus joelhos, nivelando seus olhos na altura dos de Paula, e ouve cada palavra que a pequena lhe conta com atenção plena.

_Ela deve estar com fome._

Enquanto Paula mostra para a mãe os origamis, puxando-a para perto da mesa para vê-los mais de perto, Sergio Pega um dos pratos que estava no escorredor e o saco marrom contendo o sanduíche e os cookies que eles escolheram para Raquel. Ele ouve realizado Paula contando sobre as diferenças coisas que aprendeu com ele, quando ela se vira bruscamente para Sergio.

\- É isso! Profe!! É perfeito!! – Seus olhos brilham como se ela tivesse achado a solução para o mais complexo problema matemático da história, mas logo ele percebe um certo tom de insegurança em sua voz – Você gosta desse?

É quando ele entende o que ela quer dizer. Profe. Um Apelido para ele.

\- Eu me sentiria honrado, Pequena.

Dessa vez o abraço não pega Sergio tão despreparado como da vez anterior. Ele ainda não se sente completamente seguro sobre qual seria a forma ideal de retribuir a afeição, mas segue seu impulso e envolve seus braços nos ombros de Paula. Ela realmente é pequena e metade de seus braços é suficiente para abraçá-la de volta. Então ele ergue um de seus antebraços e repete o mesmo tipo de carinho que havia feito em sua cabeça anteriormente.

Sergio normalmente não se sente confortável com demonstrações físicas de afeição, mas o abraço apertado de Paula é algo que ele poderia se acostumar facilmente. Por algum motivo essa menina inteligente e sensível viu algo especial nele, e decidiu lhe presentear com sua confiança e seu afeto. Sergio não podia decepcioná-la. Então fecha os olhos e aproveita o momento, soltando Paula logo em seguida.

Seu olhar encontra o de Raquel, e numa fração de segundo a calmaria que o havia inundado evapora e seu coração acelera. Os olhos sempre tão expressivos de Raquel refletem tantas emoções ao mesmo tempo que fica até difícil de identificá-las.

Paula quebra o momento, completamente aleatória a tensão que havia surgido entre os dois adultos, fosse lá o que ela significava. A pequena explica sobre a história dos apelidos e orgulhosamente explica para a mãe o significado dos tsurus e da kitsune.

Raquel come o lanche e Paula agora está contando sobre Nina. Raquel e Sergio não trocam muitas palavras, mas seus olhares insistem em se encontrar. Raquel orienta sua filha a guardar o material e os origamis, e Sergio a ajuda.

Logo os três estão parados no meio do estacionamento, agora bem mais vazio, da Atresmedia. Ele havia acabado de se despedir de Paula, já que seu carro estava na direção oposta ao do de Raquel, e estava prestes a seguir seu rumo quando sente a mão de Raquel em seu braço.

\- Sergio! – A voz dela é baixa, mas uma certa urgência é perceptível. – Eu sei que eu já te falei isso, mas eu preciso reforçar que eu não tenho como agradecer tudo o que você fez por mim e pela minha filha hoje. De coração, eu vou lembrar disso para sempre.

\- Imagina, Raquel, não fiz nada de ma-

\- Não. Nem termina a frase, Sergio. -Ela pressiona o indicador contra o peito dele duas vezes e é só então que ele se dá conta de quão pertos os corpos deles estão. – Você tem o coração muito maior do que imagina.

Raquel pisca para ele com um olho só e lhe dá as costas, abraçando Paula e seguindo seu caminho. Sergio fica parado tentando processar o que tinha acabado de acontecer. A química entre ele e Raquel normalmente era intensa, mas hoje especialmente algo estava acontecendo que estava potencializando tudo dentro de si. Ele começou a caminhar em direção a seu carro, quando o insight aconteceu.

_Era óbvio! Como ele não havia pensado nisso antes?! Raquel provavelmente estava em seu período fértil, fazendo com que os hormônios de seu próprio corpo respondessem ao instinto primitivo de proteção da espécie._

_Conhecer a si mesmo e a uma outra pessoa tão bem é realmente um processo fascinante!_

No domingo, após a festa de Andrés, todos receberiam a nova leva de scripts e Sergio mal podia esperar para ler sobre as cenas entre Itziar e Álvaro que seriam gravadas. Toda essa energia dentro de cena tinha um potencial incrível!

\-------

Em todos os seus anos de profissão, Sergio jamais havia ficado tão ansioso e inseguro quanto a gravar uma cena. E olha que foram muitas cenas atuadas. Ele dava graças às leis que regem o universo que pelo menos a cena seria com Raquel, sua amiga, alguém com quem ele se sentia à vontade para falar abertamente sobre provavelmente todo e qualquer assunto que viesse a sua mente sempre ocupada.

E foi por isso que ontem, ao final da gravação da última cena entre inspetora e professor, ele foi falar com ela. Se fechasse os olhos ele ainda poderia ver os dois no cantinho do set, Raquel bebendo água de sua garrafa e ele com o corpo mais tenso que o normal. Ele falou sobre sua ansiedade, sobre como as cenas de sexo que ele havia gravado anteriormente eram mais... Family friendly, menos explícitas.

Raquel, como sempre, foi extremamente compreensiva e justamente por isso ele estava aqui agora, uma hora antes do horário das gravações começarem, parado em frente ao trailer dela. Sergio respirou profundamente, ajeitou os óculos e deu duas batidas leves na porta.

Raquel o recebeu com um sorriso no rosto, abrindo espaço para que ele entrasse. Os raios da manhã estavam começando a desapontar, iluminando o espaço através da janela, e tudo naquela imagem fazia o momento parecer ainda mais... etéreo. Diferente do que Sergio estava acostumado a ver, Raquel usava roupas folgadas, que a faziam parecer ainda mais leve, mais dona de si, e seus cabelos soltos pareciam ainda mais dourados sob aquela luz solar.

\- Bom dia – a voz dela era suave, mas confidente.

Por algum motivo que ele não conseguia compreender, o simples fato de ela se comunicar com ele neste tom já o deixava com a boca seca, coração mais acelerado.

\- Bom dia – ele limpou a garganta. Não era para sua voz já estar tão rouca.

Ela virou-se em direção a mesa, pegando seu script, e se sentou no sofá. Dois tapinhas na almofada ao lado dela depois e Sergio já estava sentado, abrindo a pasta para pegar os papeis com suas falas.

\- Eu pensei em começarmos como fizemos com as cenas dos beijos, definindo parte por parte como posicionar as mãos e, bem, outras partes do corpo... - Raquel o olhou de forma provocativa, mas assim que seus olhos cruzaram com os dele seu semblante mudou.

Sergio respirou profundamente. Provavelmente ele já devia ter arrumado seus óculos mais uma vez. O gesto era tão inconsciente que ele já nem percebia mais, principalmente quando ele estava muito ansioso ou desconfortável. _Caralho, Sergio, que merda está acontecendo contigo?!_

\- Ou... – ela continuou, desta vez com um sorriso amigável em seus lábios – a gente pode conversar sobre o que está te deixando tão nervoso. O que você prefere?

Sergio sabia o que ele preferia. Planejar cenas, pensar nos possíveis ângulos de câmera e quais movimentos fazer para que a imagem surtisse o efeito mais perfeito possível era sua zona de conforto. Mas agora, olhando nos olhos tão intensos dessa mulher que ele aprendeu a chamar de amiga, tudo o que ele mais queria era tentar expressar em palavras o que estava gerando este aperto em seu coração.

Ele virou seu corpo de forma a ficar o mais de frente possível para ela naquele sofá de três lugares.

\- Apesar de... Digo... – um suspiro frustrado e mais uma empurrada nos óculos acompanhavam a ansiedade que exilava por seus poros. Um toque da mão dela e seu mundo estava girando mais devagar novamente, a razão lentamente tomando seu lugar de direito – Como lhe disse ontem, apesar dos meus anos de experiência como ator, jamais atuei em uma cena que fosse tão... explícita.

Raquel o ouvia atentamente, e Sergio sabia que poderia demorar o tempo que fosse necessário, ela ainda estaria ali para o ouvir.

\- Eu tenho HBO, Raquel. Eu sei o quanto o público espera das novas produções. O mercado mudou, e eu não tive como me preparar pra isto. O que é considerado sexy suficiente? O que é considerado gráfico demais? Por deus, Raquel, o ápice da cena é o Álvaro fazendo um oral na Itziar! – agora que Sergio havia começado a falar, não havia nada que o segurasse. Ele desvencilhou suas mãos das dela e continuou a desabafar, gesticulando mais a cada frase – Eu nunca me vi fazendo um oral! Não que eu não tenha feito, minhas parceiras podem não ter sido muitas, mas todas saíam extremamente satisfeitas, o ponto em questão é: eu desconheço a visão que o telespectador espera ter! Eu tenho a imagem em minha mente do homem dando, eu tenho a imagem da mulher recebendo, mas eu nunca participei de uma orgia e sou completamente contra a indústria do pornô!

Raquel abriu a boca, como quem quer comentar, mas ele ainda não estava pronto para ouvir.

\- Além de toda a minha falta de preparo teórico ainda tem isto – Sérgio movimentou a mão entre os dois corpos – a parte prática! Como vai ser pra nós dois, Raquel? Minhas cenas como doutor Eduardo envolviam no máximo uma jogada de câmeras, os torsos nus... Nada além disso! Mas você leu a descrição da nossa cena Raquel?! Você viu os detalhes desse roteiro?! Eu não sei se-

\- Ei! Olha pra mim! – ela o interrompeu, segurando as duas mãos dele entre as suas, a diferença de tamanho entre elas notável – Eu vou te ajudar, ok? Mas antes você precisa sair deste espiral de ansiedade e insegurança que você se meteu. Você me ajudou antes, essa é minha chance de devolver o favor, ok, Sergio?

Raquel ainda segurava suas mãos, e agora suas testas estavam se encostando. Tudo que Sergio conseguia fazer era se perder naqueles olhos escuros, que transbordavam determinação. Ele acenou positivamente com a cabeça, confiava em Raquel de corpo e alma.

\- O seu medo é que a cena não seja crível, certo? – ela continuou falando, o ar que saía de sua boca esquentando o rosto de Sergio.

\- Correto.

\- E isto porque você não sabe o tipo de imagem que é esperada de você, certo?

\- Correto.

\- Pois eu tenho a solução para os seus problemas – com uma piscada de um olho só e um sorriso que poderia acalmar qualquer coração, ela solta suas mãos e se vira para pegar o roteiro novamente. – Nós vamos ler a cena, porém eu vou interpretar o Álvaro. – Sergio lhe olhou confuso – Eu sei o que esperar de um homem fazendo um oral. Eu tenho a imagem perfeitamente pintada em minha cabeça. – A expressão facial de Raquel agora era completamente diferente, e sua língua molhou brevemente os lábios. Sergio teve que se concentrar para prestar atenção no que estes lábios diziam – O que eu preciso agora é que você consiga enxergar esta imagem também, e então um dos problemas está resolvido. Por fim, a credibilidade da cena virá como consequência. Você entendendo o que eu espero e a química que temos em cena? Querido, nem sete lentes rachadas seriam capazes de impedir que o público sentisse a paixão acumulada que existe entre esses dois!

\- Ok. – A voz de Sergio saiu meio tímida.

-Ok?

\- Ok. – Desta vez sua voz era firme, e ele assentiu com completa segurança.

Eles começaram a leitura do texto, Raquel lendo as falas de Sergio e vice-versa. O diálogo era sobre algum plano do professor, mas as palavras por si só não representavam a tensão sexual do momento. Ambos estavam sentados frente a frente no sofá, scripts em mãos, e Raquel se aproximou um pouco mais, deslizando delicadamente suas mãos desde os ombros de Sérgio até a barra da camisa. E então sussurrou enquanto abria botão por botão, de cima para baixo.

\- Este é o momento que muitas mulheres se sentem inseguras, expondo seus corpos nus que não se encaixam em padrões da mídia.

Sergio olhou de relance para seu roteiro, mas logo sentiu a mão dela em seu queixo, fazendo com que ele mantivesse os olhos fixos nela. Raquel fez que não com a cabeça, e logo ele entendeu. Essa era ela se abrindo, ela fazendo com que ele conseguisse enxergar um pouco melhor sobre a imagem que existia em sua cabeça.

\- Itziar é uma mulher que viveu anos em um relacionamento abusivo. A agressão começou contra sua autoestima, e depois atingiu seu corpo diretamente. Dar a liberdade para que um homem a veja de corpo e alma é um passo gigante para ela, e Álvaro deveria reverenciar este corpo a cada passo do caminho. – Álvaro engole em seco. É impossível não comparar a história da personagem com a vida real de Raquel.

Ela, tão pequena que é, o virou no sofá, colocando-o sentado em seu colo, uma perna de cada lado do corpo dela.

\- Ela quer se sentir sexy e desejada, mas também saber que tem a liberdade de fazer o que bem entender. Ficar por cima lhe proporciona ambos – Raquel passa a mão pela lateral de seu torso, subindo pelo peitoral definido, mas sem tocar nos mamilos e termina com as mãos em seus cabelos, o puxando para beijar atrás de sua orelha. Uma, duas, três vezes.

Como em um ritual há tempo aprendido, ela desce os lábios pelo pescoço dele, revezando entre beijar e sugar a pele sensível, sempre atenta às reações do corpo de Sergio, que está encurvado para lhe permitir maior facilidade de acesso. Sua cabeça para entre o encontro do pescoço com o ombro dele, e ela testa como ele reage ao contato de seus dentes à pele quente. Sergio estremece. Ela lhe olha maliciosamente, aqueles dentinhos tão dela prendendo metade de seu lábio inferior.

Raquel se afasta um pouco de Sergio, que aproveita o momento para colocar uma mecha do cabelo loiro atrás de sua orelha. Era um ultraje pensar que a visão perfeita daquele rosto poderia ser coberta, mesmo que apenas parcialmente, por qualquer coisa que fosse. Ela traz as mãos que estavam em suas costas até seu peitoral, pressionando os dedos ao longo do caminho. Sergio sente seus pelos se eriçarem.

\- Este é o momento do poder. – Ela sussurra em um tom grave, olhos fixos nos movimentos de suas próprias mãos no corpo de Sergio, ainda seguindo a proposta de lhe explicar o que a mulher sentia, enquanto ela interpretava as ações do homem - O homem pode até pensar que é o privilegiado nesta posição, peitos da parceira na altura de seu rosto, acesso direto para seus olhos, mãos, boca... – Raquel molha seus lábios com a língua e pressiona mais as mãos contra os peitos de Sergio, espelhando em gestos o que sua boca descrevia – mas nada é tão excitante quanto ter alguém tão hipnotizado por você – ela desce suas mãos e segura o quadril de Sergio, pressionando-o contra seu corpo – tão à mercê de qualquer movimento que você faça.

Ela sobe uma das mãos suavemente pela lateral de seu dorso, parando sobre o peito, e sussurra em seu ouvido:

\- E é agora que o Álvaro se delicia nos seios da Itziar.

Raquel segue com sua cabeça em direção aos mamilos de Sergio, os lambendo, beijando, mordiscando... este último arrancado o primeiro gemido dele, o que o surpreende. Sergio sabia que homens também poderiam ter essa área como uma de suas zonas erógenas, mas em nenhum outro momento alguma parceira sexual havia exercido tal efeito em seu corpo. _Raquel não é sua parceira sexual, ela é sua colega de cena! Colega. De cena. Colega. De. cena._ \- Ele repetia a frase feito um mantra, tentando ao máximo não se deixar levar pelos efeitos que Raquel tinha em seu corpo.

\- Você precisa se deixar envolver, Sergio.

A voz dela interrompe seus pensamentos e _Quê?! Será que eu falei em voz alta?_!

Sergio olha para baixo e a vê olhando para cima, para ele, e ele já não sabe mais se ao menos se lembra como respirar.

\- Não tenta se controlar, Sergio. – A mão direita dela agora está em sua barba, acariciando-o levemente – A técnica é essencial na nossa profissão, mas tem momentos que a gente precisa se deixar levar. Eu sei o profissional que você é, eu sei o respeito que você tem por mim, assim como eu espero que você saiba do respeito que eu tenho por você. – Ele acenou a cabeça afirmativamente, e ela prosseguiu. – Mas a gente quer convencer o público da transa do século. Não há curso de teatro no mundo que seja tão convincente como as reações reais de um corpo excitado! – Ela passa as unhas por seu braço, quase como que para provar um ponto, causando arrepio imediato de seus pelos. – Agora somos Itziar e Álvaro. O que acontece em cena, permanece em cena.

Sergio acena positivamente mais uma vez com sua cabeça. Aparentemente suas cordas vocais desaprendem sua função quando Raquel está assim tão sexy em sua frente. Ele ajeita sua posição, cuidando para que o peso de seu corpo fique mais sobre suas pernas, e não sobre o colo de Raquel, respira profundamente e sente a mudança de personagem acontecendo. Raquel deve ter percebido também, pois ela lhe dá um sorriso diferente e logo retoma sua jornada de descobertas pelo corpo de Sergio.

Ele sente seu membro enrijecendo e abre ainda mais suas pernas, movimentando o quadril de modo a pressionar sua parte íntima contra a de Raquel. Ela levanta o rosto e a imagem é uma obra de arte que jamais será apagada de sua memória: lábios semiabertos, pupilas dilatadas, respiração ofegante... ela está tão afetada como ele, e Sergio finalmente entende o appeal dessa posição para quem está por cima.

Em um movimento brusco ela troca a posição deles e joder! A mulher é pequena, mas surpreendentemente forte. Raquel deixa escapar o sorriso mais sensual que Sergio já viu na vida, um que logo é limitado por seus dentes prendendo o lábio inferior dela e, caralho, como pode uma pessoa ser tão sexy?!

\- E é agora que Álvaro se prepara para levar Itziar ao sétimo céu com aquela língua afiada dele.

Sergio se ajeita do jeito que pode no sofá e Raquel se posiciona sobre ele, um joelho de cada lado de seu quadril. Ela molha sua seus lábios com a língua e a tensão sexual no ambiente os envolve como uma neblina intensa numa serra, ambos quase cegos de tanto desejo. Sergio leva sua mão direita para a nuca de Raquel e, num impulso, prende fortemente o cabelo daquela região – e é recompensado com um gemido surpresa, que se torna ainda mais intenso quando ele puxa a cabeça dela em direção a dele, finalmente sentindo aqueles lábios tentadores em seus.

O beijo é energético, cheio de urgência, línguas dançando num ritmo intenso e é como se eles tivessem nascido para fazer isso juntos. Raquel se inclina mais sobre o corpo de Sergio, pressionando seus peitos contra o corpo dele, e ele aperta sua bunda com força.

\- Você ainda está muito vestida – ele sussurra no ouvido dela.

A voz de Sergio sai tão rouca que é quase inaudível, mas logo ele sente a cabeça dela balançando enfaticamente que sim. Ela levanta o torso e ele também se senta, pronto a ajudá-la a tirar o tecido escuro que tinha a audácia de estar entre os dois naquele momento.

_Joder, Raquel estava sem sutiã!_

A imagem em sua frente é magnética, e logo as mãos de Sergio estão nas laterais dos seios de Raquel. Ele sente o desejo, não, a **necessidade** de encher suas palmas com aquelas obras divinas, mas ele se controla e ao invés disso apenas roça suavemente suas unhas pelo contorno dos peitos de Raquel.

\- Sergio... – ela quase que implora, voz grave e cheia de ar.

Uma voz distante, no fundo de sua cabeça, diz que ela devia estar sussurrando o nome do personagem, não o dele, e que o que eles estavam prontos a fazer definitivamente não estava no script. Mas logo Sergio vê aquela mulher incrível em sua frente, mamilos rosados enrijecidos na altura de seus olhos, e nada mais importa. Ele continua sua tortura, seguindo com os toques leves pela pele macia até beirar a parte mais sensível de seus seios.

\- Sérgio... Por favor...

Com a mão esquerda ele pinça um dos mamilos, enquanto o outro é devorado por seus lábios. Sergio coloca o peito inteiro em sua boca, sugando e soltando aos poucos, deixando o outro mamilo ainda mais eriçado. Ele aproveita a rigidez para morder o bico e os sons que saem da boca dela deveriam ser considerados ilegais. Ele intercala mordidas e lambidas pelo seio esquerdo, e depois dá a mesma atenção ao direito.

O quadril de Raquel está ondulando sobre sua ereção, as mãos que antes pareciam tão delicadas agora apertando suas costas, o arranhando, o marcando e tudo o que ele mais deseja é dar prazer a ela, senti-la assim descontrolada pelo resto de suas vidas, se descontrolar com ela.

Sergio os troca de posição mais uma vez, deitando-a no sofá em um movimento rápido, os cabelos bagunçados dela se espalhando como os de uma deusa em meio a natureza. Ele beija sua boca uma última vez, demonstrando todo o desejo que o está consumindo, e começa sua trajetória para os outros lábios.

Pescoço.

Colo.

Seios.

Barriga.

Umbigo.

Ele beija, mordisca, suga, aperta, lambe... até chegar ao cós da calça dela. Tudo que ele mais deseja nessa vida é sentir o gosto de Raquel, mas ele sabe que se eles passarem deste ponto não haverá retorno. Sergio pausa e olha para ela. A respiração ofegante faz com que os seios dela se movimentem para cima e para baixo rapidamente, mas ele passa o vale da tentação e encontra os olhos dela. Íris praticamente negras refletem o desejo que ele deve estar demonstrando em seus próprios olhos. Ela então lambe seus lábios inchados e leva uma de suas mãos aos cabelos dele. Raquel empurra levemente a cabeça dele para baixo e Sergio não é religioso, mas se fosse teria certeza de que esta é a sensação de quando se vê as portas do céu se abrindo para você.

Em um movimento preciso, ele puxa para baixo a calça branca e a calcinha de Raquel, que o ajuda a passá-las pela parte de baixo de suas pernas. Ele solta o emaranhado de roupas no chão, próximo a onde a camiseta havia sido jogada, e levanta a mão para tirar os óculos do rosto, é quando percebe que eles já não estavam mais lá. Quando ele ou Raquel tiraram eles e onde o colocaram é um mistério que Sergio não tem a mínima curiosidade de desvendar.

Raquel abre as pernas para ele, que se posiciona melhor e retoma os beijos um pouco abaixo da altura do umbigo e desce de forma provocativa, fazendo carinhos na parte interna de suas coxas enquanto sua boca explora diferentes formas de não chegar aonde os dois mais desejam.

Raquel agora tem as duas mãos nos cabelos de Sergio, empurrando a boca dele para ainda mais perto de sua entrada, enquanto movimenta seu quadril com o mesmo objetivo. As mãos grandes de Sergio seguram o quadril dela, apertando parcialmente a lateral de suas nádegas e ele lhe olha provocativamente uma última vez e passa dois dedos em sua entrada.

_Joder, ela está encharcada._

Ainda com o olhar fixo no dela, Sergio leva os dedos a sua boca e os lambe, sendo incapaz de segurar o gemido ao sentir o gosto dela em sua língua. Está na hora de jantar e o banquete está servido.

É quando ele ouve um barulho estranho à distância, que vai se aproximando, se tornando mais alto a cada segundo. _Que cojones está acontecendo e, principalmente, por que justo agora?!_

Sergio abre os olhos e vê o teto de seu quarto. Logo ele reconhece o barulho como sendo o toque de seu despertador. Ele pressiona as mãos contra o rosto e se estica para pegar o celular.

_Joder, hoje será um longo dia._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaaaaaaaaa não me matem!  
> É que o slow burn é SLOW meeeixmo, então pensei que todas nós merecêssemos um regalito.
> 
> 1\. Foi meu primeiro hot EVER! Espero que tenha ficado aceitável.  
> 2\. Eu simplesmente não conseguia parar de escrever Paula e Sergio mais, gente! ONDE FICA O ESCRITORES ANÔNIMOS?? ( Mas falando sério, se vcs acharem que ficou cansativo me falem com jeitinho. Toda crítica construtiva é válida).  
> 3\. Gabi, VOCÊ É FODA! (Aliás, as capas dos cap todos são ela que faz <3)  
> 4\. Eu sei que já passou mais de um mês, mas esse cap teria demorado mais ainda pra sair se não fosse o apoio EXTRAORDINÁRIO que vocês me deram através dos comentários aqui e no tt (@Lisboníssima). Eu li e reli zilhões de vezes. MUITO OBRIGADA!
> 
> (Mas sério, me digam aí o que vcs acharam!)


	7. Antecipação

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tcharaaaaaann!! Olha quem tá viva!
> 
> Taís, feliz aniversário atrasado, amiga! Vc é incrível <3
> 
> E este é um capítulo musicaal eeee  
> Caso vc tenha interesse, aqui estão as músicas que aparecem, na sequência ;)
> 
> Livin' la Vida Loca (Spanish version) - Ricky Martin  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=n8F55puGHIs 
> 
> Dream a Little Dream of Me - Ella Fitzgerald & Louis Armstrong  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=j6TmogXhOZ8
> 
> Jacuzzi - Greeicy e Anitta  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PngECGTQWOM

_Antecipação: A capacidade que a plateia tem de antecipar uma situação. Criação de uma expectativa._

Raquel está descalça. Essa é a primeira coisa que ela percebe. A segunda é o piso envelhecido de madeira. Ela já olhou muitas vezes para este piso para não o reconhecer imediatamente. Suas pernas posicionadas na mesma maneira de sempre, pé esquerdo sob sua coxa direita, perna direita balançando solta. Ela nem precisa colocar a mãos nos cabelos para saber que provavelmente eles estão presos com o velho lápis amarelo. Raquel está numa das salas da Faculdade de Belas Artes.

Seus olhos discretamente percorrem o ambiente a sua volta: alguns jovens, todos a vontade como ela, todos descalços como ela, mas algo não se encaixa... Eles são tão, tão novos! Claramente ela é a única adulta de verdade naquele ambiente. Porque abaixo de 25 é pirralho.

\- Pois bem, agora vamos estudar como passar veracidade em cenas de relações sexuais – uma voz grave e, ai, tão sexy, interrompe sua análise mental.

À frente do semicírculo formado com as cadeiras de Raquel e seus colegas está a outra figura claramente adulta daquela sala. Ela o observa de alto a baixo: postura ereta, barba por fazer, óculos pretos e um cabelo que Raquel só queria poder passar os dedos e agarrar umas mechas pelo menos uma vez na vida. Era ele, Sergio Marquina, o professor.

\- Eu vou precisar de uma parceira de cena. Raquel, você pode me auxiliar, por favor?

Raquel se aproxima do professor, que deve ser uns 20cm mais alto que ela. E _joder_ , que homem cheiroso!

\- Todos se aproximem – ele gesticula com as mãos enquanto fala, e Raquel tenta não reparar o quão longos seus dedos são. Ou pelo menos não pensar o que eles poderiam fazer dentro dela. - A primeira lição é que toda a cena, não importa quão íntima seja, terá sempre uma grande audiência por perto. No teatro será a plateia, já na televisão e cinema será pior ainda, com toda a equipe de câmeras, iluminação, sonoplastia... Vocês precisam conseguir se concentrar apenas no parceiro.

Ele se aproxima dela por traz e fala num tom mais baixo próximo a seu ouvido.

– Raquel, eu preciso que agora você se concentre apenas na minha voz. Esqueça tudo a sua volta, agora somos apenas eu e você.

Raquel engole em seco e tenta fazer sua melhor cara de paisagem, enquanto sente o calor do corpo do professor se aproximando de suas costas.

\- Podem se aproximar mais um pouco. É para ser desconfortável mesmo. – A pequena turma se aproxima mais e Sergio prossegue com a explicação do exercício. - Prestem bastante atenção, pois vocês repetirão a cena com seus parceiros. O primeiro passo que vocês precisam visualizar é o ângulo da câmera. Sim, esta é a função do diretor, mas não atrapalhar o trabalho dele é função de vocês. Além de quê, obviamente, não queremos nos contentar com a mediocridade.

O professor dá mais dois pequenos passos em frente e Raquel finalmente sente o peitoral firme dele encostar em suas costas. Seus braços se levantam e por um breve momento ela pensa que será abraçada, mas ele os usa para demonstrar um possível enquadramento da câmera, dedos polegares e indicadores formando um retângulo.

\- Eu imagino que uma câmera esteja posicionada bem a nossa frente, pronta a capturar as expressões faciais de prazer que iremos demonstrar. – Raquel sente a caixa torácica do professor vibrando enquanto ele fala, tão colado que ele está de seu corpo. Ou talvez seja só a mente dela lhe pregando peças – Raquel, onde você acredita que poderia ser posicionada uma segunda câmera?

_Joder, você precisa se concentrar na aula, Raquel. Não nas malditas sensações que o corpo dele está acordando no seu._

_Pensa._

_-_ Aqui, à nossa esquerda. – ela vira o pescoço na direção a que estava se referindo, mas seu corpo permanece no mesmo lugar, talvez para evitar o atrito com o corpo do professor, talvez para não perder o contato que já tem.- Assim a segunda câmera não entraria no campo de visão da primeira e... – Ela inconscientemente molha seus lábios – e poderia captar os movimentos corporais dos personagens de forma mais apropriada.

\- Excelente, excelente. Agora, turma, lembrem-se – ele se vira para os colegas de Raquel- a primeira parte vocês deverão fazer igual, a segunda é improviso. O importante é manter a tensão sexual crescente e não se distrair com as pessoas ao redor. - Sergio aproxima mais uma vez seus lábios da orelha dela – Raquel, você está pronta?

\- Sim, professor. – Sua voz sai cheia de ar.

\- Com licença – ele pede e a envolve em seus braços, palma da mão pressionada contra o baixo abdômen dela – mas agora somos só eu e você, Raquel. Se concentra na minha voz, no meu toque. Você percebe como minha respiração está irregular? Você sente meu coração disparado, meu corpo reagindo ao seu? Você provoca coisas em mim que eu jamais fui capaz de sentir. – A voz dele está mais grave que o comum e cada sussurro é motivo de uma reação diferente de seu corpo. – Você sente isso também, não sente, Raquel? Essa química louca se apossando de cada poro de nossos corpos. – Ele raspa a barba em seu pescoço e mordisca o lóbulo da orelha dela. Raquel sente sua vulva reagindo. – Me diz, Raquel, me diz que você me deseja tanto quanto eu te desejo, que a mera perspectiva de uma cena dessa nossa, juntos, já te deixa encharcada.

Raquel já nem sabe mais em que se concentrar, se nas palavras ousadas e ainda assim tão verdadeiras de Sergio, se em suas mãos pressionadas e cada vez caminhando mais para o sul, na lateral de seus braços roçando em seus seios ou se nas mordidas que ele dá em seu pescoço. São tantos estímulos e ela só consegue **sentir**.

Ele a aperta com os braços e mordisca um pouco mais fortemente seu pescoço, como que para lhe chamar a atenção.

\- Vamos, Raquel, eu lhe fiz uma pergunta e exijo resposta.

\- Sim, professor. Eu te desejo, desejo muito. Mais do que eu gostaria.

Sergio empurra repentinamente as costas de Raquel, fazendo com que ela fique com o peito pressionado contra o topo da mesa de madeira do professor. Raquel geme de prazer, o que a surpreende. Depois da forma que seus últimos anos de casamento tomaram, Raquel nunca mais conseguiu sentir prazer com esta linha de aproximação sexual, ela agora preferia estar por cima, ter o controle. Mas algo no professor fazia com que ela sentisse vontade de se encontrar novamente, de deixar seus traumas pra trás e se entregar completamente. Ele abaixa seu próprio corpo, pressionando seu peito e barriga contra as costas dela novamente, e é quando ela o sente pela primeira vez.

O pênis de Sergio vem por trás e roça em sua vulva, já bem lubrificada. Ele não entra completamente, apenas fica parcialmente pra dentro, num movimento de vai e vem suave, quase imperceptível ao espectador desatento, mas que a estimula do jeitinho que ela precisa.

Mas não pode ser verdade, pode? Raquel está com a parte de cima de seu corpo sobre a mesa, corpo de Sergio sobre o seu na frente de vários colegas de turma. Eles nem abriram as calças, não faz sentido. Mas a cabeça do pinto dele pressionando seu clitóris diz o contrário. A lógica que se foda, ela decide apenas se concentrar no que estava sentindo.

Sergio de repente puxa o cabelo de Raquel e ela percebe que até então seus olhos estavam fechados. Mesmo com o ângulo estranho, ela encontra o desejo no olhar dele, que troca uma mensagem de cumplicidade sem palavras: vamos fazer um show aqui em cima, pra que ninguém perceba o que está acontecendo lá embaixo. Beijos, gemidos, mordidas... Raquel vê no olhar do professor todo o desejo que ela também sente, mas sua mente só tem atenção para os estímulos inferiores. Raquel pressiona sua vulva, fazendo com que seus lábios envolvam mais ainda o pênis de Sergio. O professor continua seus movimentos, a preenchendo de uma forma que jamais outro homem havia a preenchido. Literalmente. Foda-se tudo, ela só quer se sentir assim para sempre!

É quando uma mão que não é a dele ousa tocar seu ombro e sacudir seu corpo.

- _Mija_ , acorda! Vamos, Raquel!

Raquel sente sua mente fazer a passagem pelo portal da consciência, deixando a terra dos sonhos pra trás. O sentimento entre suas pernas, porém, continuava o mesmo. Ela abre os olhos e se depara com a última pessoa da terra que gostaria ver no momento: sua mãe.

Raquel só quer fechar os olhos e retornar ao orgasmo que sem dúvida alguma viria no sonho, mas logo seu instinto materno entra em ação e ela desperta rapidamente.

-Aconteceu alguma coisa com a Paula? - Raquel pergunta preocupada, enquanto se senta na cama, pronta a levantar-se e ir socorrer sua filha.

-Não, _mija_ , pode ficar tranquila que Paulita ainda está no vigésimo sono. Eu vim aqui para falar sobre o professor.

\- Quê, _mamá_?! - Raquel abre os olhos mais ainda e fecha as pernas automaticamente. Ela não pode ter ouvido certo...

\- É Sergio o nome dele, né? O tal do Profe que a Paula não para de falar...

Mariví continua falando, mas Raquel já não a escuta mais. _“Profe” ... Puta que o pariu, como que o seu cérebro conseguiu deturpar um apelido tão fofinho, hein Raquel? Joder! Tá bom que um homem como **ele** conquistando sua filha como ele fez é pra bagunçar com os hormônios de qualquer mãe desimpedida, mas seu cérebro só pode estar de sacanagem!_

_Não, não pode ser só isso. É que também faz o quê, quase um ano? Puta seca, hein Raquel? E você tinha uma queda grande pelo Murilo, professor de Pesquisa em Artes Cênicas... Sim, faz muito tempo, mas o subconsciente tem dessas coisas, não é? Isso, foi o resgate de uma fantasia antiga, e o rosto do Sergio apareceu lá porque... Bem, por causa das cenas que você gravou essa semana, naturalmente. Você teve que imaginar e reimaginar o professor perguntando pra Itziar o que ela estava vestindo, e se ela fingiu orgasmos... É óbvio o motivo da bagunça desse sonho. Sergio pode até ser um homem super querido e bonito pra cacete, e sim, a química entre vocês é inegável, mas não significa que você secretamente quer sentir ele te fodendo gostoso por trás. Não. São só memórias distorcidas do Murilo. E a seca, claro, a maldita seca._

_-_ Terra para Raquel – Mariví estrala seus dedos em frente ao rosto de Raquel.

\- Desculpa, _mamá_. O que você estava falando?

\- Sobre o tal do profe, Raquel!

\- Sergio.

\- Sergio. Que seja! Foi ele quem te mandou as flores, não foi? Você está a semana inteira me enrolando pra falar do tal do colega de trabalho que – ela usa os dedos para sinalizar aspas e muda a tonalidade de voz, satirizando a fala de Raquel – “não é um admirador secreto, muito menos um pretendente”. E ainda assim você o deixou buscar a Paulita na escola sozinho, e ele de repente virou tudo que minha neta sabe falar! Não vem me enganar não, Raquel, que nenhum “parceiro de projeto paralelo” – ela repete o gesto com as mãos – manda flores e se dedica tanto assim pra agradar a filha da parceira! A não ser que esse tal projeto seja uma boa comida, aí a história já é bem diferente...

\- _Mamá_ , por deus! - Raquel passa as duas mãos no rosto e expira em frustração. De todos os momentos que Mariví podia escolher pra esbanjar sua essência hippie, este definitivamente era o pior deles – Você tinha que me acordar pra falar sobre isso?

\- Pois sim! Que daqui a pouco Paula acorda e eu conheço você, vai ser Paula isso, Paula aquilo... a manhã inteira. E sim, eu sei que o Alberto vem buscar ela na hora do almoço, porque os acordos de vocês são tão loucos que eu tenho que anotar as datas! Mas eu anotei também que hoje à tarde você vai sair com sua agente pra escolher roupa, porque a noite você vai numa festa. E este é o ponto, Raquel! Se a festa é do elenco, esse professor-

-Sergio.

-Sergio, você me entendeu! O... – Mariví pausa para efeitos dramáticos, rolando os olhos e sorrindo marotamente – Sergio vai estar lá e eu não posso acreditar que já faz quase uma semana das flores e você não me contou sobre ele, _mija_!

Raquel tenta não ser rude com sua mãe. Apesar de uma adolescência conturbada, elas sempre tiveram uma relação muito saudável entre mãe e filha. Com o divórcio as coisas ficaram tensas entre elas, mas desde que Mariví entendeu que o desserviço pra sociedade, que é seu ex-marido, realmente era um abusador, elas voltaram a ter essa proximidade gostosa, e Raquel tinha medo de machucar a única pessoa que permaneceu ao seu lado.

Mas por deus, sua mãe estava entendendo tudo errado! E pra ajudar, cada vez que ela usava a palavra “professor”, seu corpo recém acordado reagia com uma pulsada de sangue pra suas partes íntimas. _Joder_ , fazia tempo que Raquel não tinha um sonho assim tão realista! Quase que involuntariamente ela contrai os músculos da vulva e é como se o maldito do pinto dele ainda estivesse ali!

\- Eu preciso de um banho frio. – Raquel joga as cobertas para o lado e se levanta, caminhando em direção ao banheiro.

\- Interrompi um sonho erótico, foi? Tá excitada?

Raquel para no meio do caminho. Será que ela havia falado sobre o banho frio em voz alta? Ela dá meia volta e se depara com a cara debochada de sua mãe e decide jogar o mesmo jogo. Se não pode vencê-los, junte-se a eles, não é mesmo?

\- Pois sim, estava sim. – Raquel não pode ver seu próprio rosto, mas pela forma que Mariví ergue suas sobrancelhas, imagina que a irritação causada pela frustração sexual esteja bem nítida. – E não! Antes que você fale alguma coisa, não era com o Sergio! – _era com o professor_ , sua mente traiçoeira completa a frase, mas as palavras não saem de sua boca.

\- Uhum...

\- Ah, _mamá_ , por favor! – Raquel deixa o olhar debochado de sua mãe para trás e caminha a passos decididos para o banheiro.

\- Pode sair bufando, quando você terminar o banho eu ainda vou estar aqui esperando!

Raquel bate a porta do banheiro como se tivesse quinze anos novamente, mas a madeira não bloqueia o último comentário absurdo de sua mãe.

\- Aproveita que tá aí e já se alivia! Toda essa frustração sexual não faz bem pra ninguém!

Raquel deixa o ar escapar de seus pulmões. É tão difícil sua mãe agir como uma mãe normal, pelo menos de vez em quando?

\-------

Alicia chegou como um furacão. Não fazia nem dois minutos que a campainha havia sido tocada, e a ruiva já estava no quarto de Raquel, abrindo a segunda das três malas de rodinha, que seu motorista carregou escadas acima.

Quando ela mandou mensagem para Raquel convidando, ou melhor, afirmando que na tarde de sábado as duas veriam roupas para o evento da noite, definitivamente não foi isto que Raquel imaginou. E ainda assim, aqui estava ela, vendo sua agente fechando as cortinas de seu quarto e dispondo peças de roupas sobre a cama como se as duas fossem amigas de infância e tivessem toda a liberdade do mundo uma com a outra.

\- Eu pensei que fôssemos sair para comprar roupas, não que você fosse trazer uma arara inteira de figurino na minha casa.

\- Não seja ingênua, Raquel, eu sei que você é mais inteligente que isso – Alicia continua a jogar as peças de roupa sobre a cama, como se ela não estivesse destratando Raquel em sua própria casa – Qualquer foto sua na imprensa neste momento vai fazer com que as pessoas relembrem o escândalo do divórcio e associem ainda mais sua imagem à do traste do seu ex-marido. A gente quer controlar a narrativa aqui, portanto fotos suas, apenas as que fomentem os boatos de seu relacionamento com o Sergio.

E é neste momento que Mariví decide aparecer, limpando a garganta forçadamente para se mostrar presente.

\- _Mamá_ , esta é a Alicia, minha nova agente. Alicia, esta é minha mãe.

\- Alicia, prazer.

A ruiva para o que estava fazendo e estica o braço para cumprimentar Mariví, mas é surpreendida por um abraço apertado, ficando claramente desconfortável. Raquel ri internamente. Conhecendo sua mãe, o abraço ainda vai demorar alguns segundos mais. E se ela não interfere imediatamente, deixando Alicia desconfortável por um tempo extra, bom, quem pode julgá-la? Raquel respira profundamente, contando até cinco, e depois sai ao resgate de sua agente.

\- _Mamá_ , por favor, assim você vai deixar a Alicia desconfortável.

Mariví a solta e arruma seu cabelo, enquanto se justifica:

\- Perdão, Alicia. É que eu estou tão feliz que você aceitou ajudar a minha filha! Foi é tarde que ela demitiu aquele banana do Angel Rubio!

- _Mamá_... – Raquel tenta advertir sua mãe, mas é em vão.

\- E por que a senhora diz isso? – Alicia pergunta após rir alto.

\- Primeiro que Senhora está no céu, pode me chamar de Mariví. E segundo que eu sempre notei um olhar, uma postura diferente dele em relação a minha Raquel, sabe? Nunca gostei dele, mas quem disse que essa daqui escuta conselho de mãe?

\- Não fala assim, mãe. – Raquel sente a necessidade de intervir - Nós tivemos, sim, nossas desavenças no final, mas o Angel sempre foi muito fiel.

\- Fiel igual vira-lata atrás de cadela no cio, só se for!

\- Mãe!

\- Que foi? Só digo verdades. E isso que vocês dois eram casados! Ele sempre tava te olhando com o rabo de olho e suspirando pelos cantos... aquele ali nunca me enganou, não. Se pelo menos ele fizesse o trabalho dele direito, né? Mas nem isso.

Alicia gargalha, lembrando mãe e filha de que não estavam sozinhas.

\- Vê só! Essa aqui não esconde o que pensa, é assim que eu gosto. – Mariví aponta com a cabeça para Alicia, e se dirige a ela – Com você tenho certeza de que minha Raquel não vai ter os problemas que teve com o Angel. Não por você ser mulher, porque todas as formas de amor são válidas, mas porque você chegou aqui toda decidida a fazer o que veio pra fazer. Algo me diz que você jamais misturaria pessoal com profissional, e é isso que ela precisa.

Mariví faz uma pausa, olhando para Raquel, e complementa em tom mais baixo:

\- E uma boa transa, mas isso é assunto para outro dia.

Raquel não sabe aonde enfiar a cara. Ela pensou que já havia se acostumado com a falta de limites de sua mãe, mas hoje ela estava conseguindo alcançar outro patamar!

\- Ai, que cabeça a minha! – Raquel levanta a cabeça, que nem percebeu ter abaixado, e se depara com sua mãe agindo como se fosse uma tradicional senhorinha com seus 64 anos – Eu nem te ofereci nada, Alicia, querida! Você quer um cafezinho? Quem sabe uns biscoitinhos? Fiz uns cookies deliciosos ontem à noite, você precisa provar!

Alicia olha maliciosamente para Raquel e volta-se para Mariví, respondendo com um sorriso no rosto.

\- Já estou bastante cafeinada no momento, mas se tem uma coisa que você vai aprender sobre mim, Mariví, é que jamais recuso um doce. Os cookies são mais que bem-vindos... e respondendo sua pergunta anterior, não importa quão meu tipo sua filha seja, eu jamais misturaria profissional com pessoal. Eu olho pra ela agora e... bleh. Praticamente uma ameba pra mim.

Quem dá risada agora é Mariví, que logo sai do quarto para buscar os cookies. Raquel sente suas bochechas mais quentes, mas nem tem tempo para absorver tudo o que acabou de acontecer, pois Alicia já está em modo agente mais uma vez.

\- Ela sabe da estratégia?

\- Sim, contei pra ela hoje de manhã.

\- Ela aceitou bem ou será um problema?

\- Primeiro ficou decepcionada, porque tinha certeza de que eu e o Sergio estávamos em processo de nos apaixonarmos de verdade – Raquel ri consigo mesma, _que ideia mais absurda!_ – Mas assim que ela descobriu que ele é o ator que fez o doutor Eduardo Martinez, de Meu Destino é Te Amar... bom, aí ela já não ouviu mais nenhuma palavra que eu disse.

\- Admiradora do Marquina ela, é?

\- Admiradora é pouco! Juro que na época ela até me fez ir atrás de um aparelho de VHS só pra poder gravar os episódios e ficar assistindo as cenas do doutor Eduardo depois! – Raquel termina rolando os olhos. Às vezes parece que ela é a mãe, e Mariví é a filha adolescente.

\- O que que vocês estão falando de mim, aí? – A mulher mais velha chega, carregando uma bandeja com cookies e três copos de leite – Não acredita no que essa daí fala, não, Alicia. Sou inocente até que provem o contrário.

\- Você sempre pensando o pior de mim, _mamá_! Eu só estava comentando com a Alicia aqui que você já sabe da nossos... planos paralelos, com o Sergio, e que eles não serão um problema pra você.

\- Problema? Um homão daquele namorando a minha filha, frequentando a nossa casa?!

Mariví percebe o olhar de repreensão de Raquel e logo maneira no nível de empolgação, ou pelo menos na intensidade com qual a expressa.

– Tá bom, tá bom! Eu já sei que é tudo faz-de-conta. E quero deixar registrada aqui meu protesto, viu, Alicia? Se é pra namorar, que seja tudo pra valer! Na minha época se a gente queria alguma coisa, que se danassem os outros e o que eles pensavam, a gente só ia lá e fazia! Eu não entendo como esse tal de _show biz_ funciona atualmente – ela pausa pra respirar e prossegue num fluxo mais lento-, mas o que eu sei é que minha Raquel jamais tomaria uma decisão dessas precipitadamente. Então se ela confia em você e aceitou fazer parte desse seu plano maluco, vocês têm o meu apoio. Além do mais, mostrar umas fotos da minha filha e do meu futuro genrinho pras meninas da zumba não vai machucar. Elas vão é morrer de inveja, principalmente aquela exibida insossa da Roberta!

\- Raquel, sua mãe é uma figura! – Alicia comenta com a boca já ocupada pelo biscoito, não se importando em engolir antes de falar – Mmmmm, Mariví, eu fui pro céu e voltei! Até lhe pediria a receita, mas não é como se eu fosse cozinhar algum dia – ela ri de seu próprio comentário e continua – Raquel, temos muito trabalho a fazer.

\- Alicia, eu ainda não entendo por que não posso usar uma das minhas roupas... Não é como se fosse alguma Premiere W ou evento maior. Não vejo necessidade pra tudo isso.

\- Olha, Raquel, com todo o respeito, mas seu guarda-roupas é digno de pena. – Raquel ergue as sobrancelhas indignada, mas Alicia parece não se afetar minimamente com a reação da atriz. Pelo contrário, ela se inclina para pegar mais um cookie na mesa de cabeceira da cama e prossegue com sua linha de pensamento. – Aqueles seus terninhos toda hora, alternando só entre ser saia ou calça, com ou sem risca de giz... puta monotonia. Não me interprete mal, o caimento é sempre perfeito e até que realça muito bem suas curvas, mas é tudo tão entediante – ela limpa as palmas das mãos de possíveis farelos e, como que para mostrar quão entediada estava, fica parada, observando suas longas unhas, que muito provavelmente não eram naturais.

Ter Alicia Sierra como agente era uma grande conquista para Raquel, algo que a princípio lhe trouxe muita esperança, mas a cada contato que ela tinha com a ruiva era como se um pouquinho dessa esperança se esvaísse, sendo substituída por insegurança. Será que ela estava apostando suas cartas na jogadora errada? Como uma pessoa tão insensível como Alicia poderia ter tato para lidar com uma situação tão delicada como a sua?! E se ela colocasse tudo a perder? Mas por outro lado o currículo dela era impecável e algo lhe dizia que ela era a escolha certa...

Raquel e sua mãe trocam olhares. Em questão de segundo é como se Raquel fosse pequena novamente, com medo de descer pelo escorregador mais alto do parquinho, as mãos suando e a fila de crianças aumentando atrás dela. Um olhar confiante de Mariví foi suficiente para que ela criasse coragem e soltasse suas mãos, se entregando à nova aventura. O mesmo olhar a encontra agora, tantos anos depois, e age como o empurrão de confiança que lhe faltava.

\- Muito bem, Alicia, o que você tem em mente?

\- Pois senhora e senhorita – a visitante bate palma uma vez e inclina seu corpo em posição de reverência. Então levanta-se vagarosamente, enfatizando a fala dramática – eis aqui as opções que serão a porta de entrada para a nova fase de Raquel Murillo, uma fase em que... – ela para abruptamente ao olhar para a cama - Puta que o pariu, essa Macarena não faz nada certo!

Mariví havia se acomodado em uma poltrona que estava à diagonal da cama de casal de Raquel, e esta estava sentada em um dos braços da poltrona. As duas agora olhavam para Alicia, que jogava algumas das peças que estavam sobre a cama no chão. O item da vez era um vestido laranja, que aparentava ser muito bonito e confortável. Raquel se pergunta o motivo da peça ser descartada sem ao menos ter sido provada.

Alicia termina de reorganizar as roupas sobre a cama e retoma a postura da personagem que ela estava interpretando, com toda a naturalidade do mundo. Raquel sorri sutilmente. Talvez ela se surpreenda e por trás desta fachada durona tenha alguém com quem ela realmente se dará bem.

\- Perdão minhas ilustres convidadas – a postura de Alicia está ereta e seus braços mais contidos – eu pensei que minha nova assistente fosse apenas desprovida de senso de moda, e que minhas orientações seriam claras o suficiente, mas aparentemente ela também é desprovida de inteligência.

-Pois então – sua voz soa mais animada, quase como a de um daqueles apresentadores de programa de auditório – sentem-se e relaxem, pois agora vocês vão conhecer nossos principais candidatos!

Alicia levanta um vestido preto pelo qual Raquel se apaixona imediatamente.

\- Você acabou de sair da barra opressiva do seu ex-marido e não sabe mais o que é ter estilo próprio? Você quer reencontrar sua identidade, mas tem um puta medo de ousar demais? Aqui temos este clássico modelo de alta costura preto, com gola barco e saia evasé. Lindo, atemporal e seguro!

Mariví bate palmas, claramente aproveitando cada segundo da apresentação forçada de Alicia. Raquel tenta se manter séria por um tempo, mas é impossível conter o sorriso.

\- Senhora e senhorita, eis aqui o nosso segundo candidato nesta bela tarde de sábado! – o primeiro vestido é depositado sobre a cama e Alicia pega um segundo, mais colorido. – Sim, ainda é inverno, mas esta bela peça primaveril poderá simbolizar a nova estação que está para começar em sua vida! – Alicia sai do personagem brevemente, fazendo uma cara de nojo e fechando a expressão facial em seguida, apontando o dedo indicador em direção à mãe e filha – se vocês comentarem com alguém que eu disse uma coisa brega dessas eu nego até meu leito de morte, e ainda dou um jeito de virar a fofoca contra vocês!

Raquel e Mariví contém o riso e balançam as cabeças afirmativamente, como se estivessem ouvindo uma bronca da professora, ou uma ameaça do valentão da turma... o que não deixava de ser mentira, Raquel pensa consigo.

\- Este vestido, composto por esta alegre saia envelope estampada, que faz com que eu me sinta na floresta amazônica, não que eu queira estar lá, e um top preto com decote em V, traz uma pequena abertura em formato de triângulo pouco acima da cintura. É uma peça que grita elegância, mas também diz “ei, _guapo_ , me leve a sério, mas perceba que também sou sexy.” Afinal, pra quê parar o olhar dos outros em seu decote se você pode provocá-los a olhar mais pra baixo?

Alicia termina a apresentação com uma piscadinha em direção à “plateia”, e procede para o terceiro modelo a ser apresentado.

\- Senhora e senhorita, por favor rufem os tambores para nosso terceiro candidato!

Alicia levanta as sobrancelhas, como quem diz “Vamos! Não me deixem sozinha aqui.” e logo Raquel e Mariví batem as mãos em suas coxas, projetando um som que deveria equivaler ao do instrumento... Poucos segundos depois Alicia eleva o braço direito ao ar e fecha a mão, para que o barulho se encerre, e apresenta o vestido.

\- Não tem a autoestima boa o suficiente para sair mostrando sua barriga por aí, mas também não quer se contentar com o clássico preto? Seus problemas acabaram! Nosso quarto contestante é um belo vestido que segue a linha clássica do primeiro modelo, porém com a gola redonda, com o grande diferencial desta elegante estampa geométrica em tons de azul e verde!

Raquel costuma ser uma mulher muito prática, e a princípio não estava muito animada para ir às compras com sua agente, uma mulher que ela conhecia havia tão pouco tempo. Ainda assim, com o senso de humor peculiar de Alicia unido aos comentários sem filtro de sua mãe, as horas passam voando entre provas de roupas e risadas.

\- Ai, minha barriga tá doendo! Fazia tempo que eu não ria assim! – Mariví se levanta da beirada da cama, lugar escolhido para dar pitaco mais de perto nas opções que Raquel provava – Alicia, Raquel, vai um cafezinho?

Ela recebe a resposta positiva das duas, que no momento analisam uma calça social e uma blusa cheia de detalhes em tecido na frente, então se dirige à mesa de cabeceira, onde a bandeja havia ficado. É quando Mariví vê uma peça de vestuário caída entre a cama e o móvel e segura para analisá-la. 

\- _Mija_ , você precisa provar esta daqui! – Mariví deixa seus planos para depois e volta em direção a Raquel, esticando o modelo preto em sua direção.

Raquel desdobra o tecido parcialmente rígido que está em suas mãos e, pra ser bem sincera, tem dificuldade até de entender que peça era aquela. Depois de virá-la em diferentes direções, ela finalmente consegue identificar as alças da roupa e por fim entender o modelo que estava segurando.

A peça em si era um vestido composto por uma saia curta menos espessa e um corpete bem estruturado, com alças finas. Havia buracos na parte de cima que definitivamente não foram feitos para colocar os braços ou a cabeça, e se Raquel havia ficado levemente desconfortável em mostrar a pele do abdômen no segundo vestido, ela não queria nem pensar como seria com este.

\- Nem ferrando, _mamá_! Com certeza esse é mais um dos erros da tal da assistente que a Alicia não para de reclamar a tarde inteira.

\- Mas por que, _mija_?! Pelo menos prova pra ver como fica no seu corpo!

\- É justamente isso que eu estou tentando evitar! Por deus, eu não tenho mais vinte anos, _mamá_.

\- E eu não tenho mais cinquenta, e ainda assim você não me vê escondendo o meu corpo! O que é bonito é pra se mostrar!

Raquel está com o protesto na ponta da língua, como ousa sua mãe agir como se ela usasse roupa de freira?! Não é como se ela escondesse seu corpo, ela simplesmente preferia peças mais... peças que ela sabia que ficavam bem nela. Mas as palavras não têm tempo de deixar sua boca, seus pensamentos são interrompidos por Alicia tirando bruscamente o vestido de suas mãos.

\- Mariví, por mais que me doa no fundo da alma, desta vez eu vou ter que discordar de você: essa roupa não é apropriada pra uma mulher como a Raquel. Não pelos motivos que ela pensa – A voz dela traz uma entonação mais sóbria, e ela se vira para Raquel – porque te garanto que tem muita novinha que não tem metade do corpo que você tem, – Alicia dá um sorriso de lado e completa a frase de uma forma que Raquel não imaginava – mas porque você tem um puta corpaço e a sociedade não tá pronta pro tiro que vai ser você nesse vestido!

\- _Dale!_ – Mariví exclama animada – Bota logo o vestido!

\- Eu não vou usar isso aq-

Ela não tem nem tempo de terminar, pois é interrompida por Alicia.

\- Quem tá falando em você ir pra festa com ele, Raquel? Só prova o vestido! Eu voto pra ela provar o vestido, e você, Mariví?

\- Meu voto é sim!

\- Dois votos para provar o vestido Dominatrix, a maioria decide. Está votado!

Raquel olha incrédula para a situação a sua frente. Sua mãe e sua agente, rindo como se fossem melhores amigas e se unindo contra ela.

\- Okay, eu provo... mas só pra vocês pararem com essa palhaçada e depois me ajudarem a decidir qual roupa eu vou usar de verdade, certo?

Alicia e Mariví trocam olhares cúmplices e a mais velha cruza os dedos indicadores em frente a sua boca, intercalando-os e dando dois beijinhos; uma forma de demonstrar que a promessa será cumprida.

Apesar de bastante justo ao corpo, o vestido não foi difícil de colocar, devido ao zíper frontal. Raquel se olha pela milionésima vez no espelho naquele dia, mas a imagem refletida lhe surpreende. São tantos detalhes que ela não sabe nem por onde começar.

 _Que tal pelos seus peitos, Raquel? Eles estão excelentes! –_ Uma voz que se parece muito com uma versão mais jovem dela mesma ecoa em sua mente.

O vestido tem um decote em V bastante aberto, o vértice dele indo tão baixo que a marquinha de nascença em seu peito direito fica visível. O tecido do vestido, _\- o que é isso, couro sintético? –_ também colabora bastante, por ser mais grosso, provendo uma ótima estrutura de base para seus seios. Tantas vezes no passado ela ouviu de seu ex inicialmente que ela deveria colocar silicone, e depois só reclamações mesmo de que eles eram pequenos, que com o tempo Raquel passou simplesmente a evitar olhar ou pensar nessa parte de seu corpo.

_Quando isso aconteceu, Raquel? Onde foi que você se perdeu?_

Ela tenta pensar em um momento específico, mas a verdade é que não existe um marco, um incidente que a traumatizou de uma vez. Sua autoestima foi minada aos poucos, gotas de arsênico em forma de palavras e gestos que a envenenaram lenta e dolorosamente ao longo dos anos.

_Filho da puta do Alberto._

Raquel sobe suas duas mãos pela lateral de seu corpo, chegando lentamente aos seus seios. O toque não tem conotação sexual, não; o toque tem ares de redescobrimento, de enxergar no espelho e sentir na pele o corpo de uma mulher que há muito havia se perdido.

_Mas ela não se perdeu realmente, se perdeu? No fundo ela sempre esteve aí, você só estava muito machucada para enxergar._

Raquel suspira profundamente enquanto encara seu reflexo, e ao fundo ouve sua mãe falando algo sobre preparar café e Alicia sobre conhecer a cozinha. As vozes são só ruído branco comparadas à enxurrada de pensamentos que lhe invadem a mente.

Ela solta seus cabelos, que caem sobre os ombros quase nus.

Raquel sempre gostou de seu cabelo.

Ela ergue a mão direita e coloca uma mecha loira atrás da orelha, força do hábito. Então ela chacoalha levemente a cabeça e observa a mecha voltar para o lugar que seu crescimento natural havia escolhido como seu por direito. O movimento dos fios livres a faz sorrir.

Raquel desce sua mão pela curva do vestido, traçando os três espaços sem tecido na extensão de seu torso, que formam um triângulo de pele em direção ao seu quadril. A pele sob seus dedos não está mais sobre músculos tão definidos, como eram na época da faculdade e nos seus primeiros anos de carreira, mas ainda assim é uma pele macia, agradável ao tato.

Ela vira de lado e agora observa a curva de seus quadris e a protuberância de sua parte traseira.

_Bom, pelo menos essa é uma parte do seu corpo da qual você nunca deixou de se orgulhar._

Raquel ri consigo. Ela realmente tinha uma bunda bonita, incluindo estrias e celulites.

Mais uma olhada no espelho.

Uma bunda empinada, simulando o salto.

Uma jogada de cabelo para o lado.

Um sorriso confiante.

Raquel não usaria esta roupa. Ela sabia que a imagem que ela precisava passar para a mídia deveria ser de uma mulher feminina, porém comedida e elegante. E por mais revoltante que este pensamento possa ser, em pleno século XXI mulheres em roupas sensuais para muitas pessoas ainda são sinônimo de vadias, jamais dignas de admiração. Pelo menos não além de seus corpos. Puta mundo injusto.

Raquel abre o zíper do vestido, tirando-o e dobrando-o com carinho. O mundo não precisa ver ela com aquela roupa. O importante é que depois de muitos anos, aquela roupa a ajudou a voltar a se enxergar. Ela sorri mais uma vez e volta a analisar as opções sugeridas por Alicia.

\-------

O trajeto de sua casa até Toledo havia levado pouco mais de uma hora. No grupo do whatsapp alguns atores organizaram carona entre si, os que bebiam menos se disponibilizando a serem motoristas da rodada, mas Raquel preferiu ir sozinha. Uma vez que ela havia se tornado mãe, a liberdade de ir e vir quando precisasse falava mais alto que qualquer necessidade de festejar ou se sentir enturmada.

Ela avista portões grandes fechados enquanto a voz do Waze indica que Raquel havia chegado a seu destino. Do lado de fora há dois homens com porte físico e postura de seguranças, um com o que parece ser uma prancheta na mão. Ela para o carro e abre a janela. 

\- Boa noite. Raquel Murillo.

Ele abaixa a cabeça, conferindo a lista de convidados, em seguida se dirigindo a ela novamente.

\- Boa noite, senhorita Murillo. A estrada principal levará até a residência. Aproveite a festa.

Raquel agradece ao segurança e os portões se abrem automaticamente. Ela ainda dirige por mais uns bons minutos até chegar ao local, o que faz sentido. Se as festas de Andrés são tão badaladas quanto a mídia dá a entender, ele realmente não gostaria de ter vizinhos por perto que pudessem reclamar do barulho.

Raquel estaciona o carro onde outros já estão estacionados e respira fundo. Ela aciona o alarme e passa a mão por sua saia e cabelo, garantindo uma última vez que tudo está no devido lugar. Mais uma respirada e seus pés começam a levá-la em direção às luzes da mansão de pedras.

A verdade é que Raquel está ansiosa, mas é uma ansiedade positiva. Aquela ansiedade que precede algo bom. Não é sempre que se percebe quando momentos cruciais estão acontecendo, mas durante esta tarde uma chavezinha havia sido girada na mente de Raquel e ela tinha plena consciência de ter começado uma nova era em sua vida.

Passos firmes, cabeça erguida.

Raquel se sentia incrível.

Não que ela não mantivesse essa postura por muitos anos, mas agora o sentimento voltou a ser real.

Por mais que Alicia tivesse sido bem... **Alicia** em seu jeito de criticar seu guarda-roupas, Raquel entendeu o que ela quis dizer. Não precisa ser um gênio para perceber que os anos de casamento fizeram com que ela passasse a se moldar ao padrão que seu ex esperava dela.

_“Você não acha essa roupa meio jovial de mais?”_

_“Raquel, decote é pra quem tem o que mostrar.”_

_“Você agora é uma mãe de família, tem certeza de que vai com isso?”_

Mas Raquel se livrou daquele filho da puta, e finalmente estava vivendo o processo de se livrar das amarras que ele tinha deixado nela.

\- _Raquelita_ , querida, você está belíssima!

A voz é de Andrés, que a cumprimenta com seu sempre charmoso sorriso e um beijo no rosto.

\- Muito obrigada! Você também não está nada mal. – ela responde com um sorriso sincero.

\- Por favor, fique à vontade, bela. – ele ergue um dos braços em direção à porta - O pessoal está no salão.

Raquel se direciona ao ambiente principal da festa, e conforme se aproxima percebe a música cada vez mais alta, porém em um volume aceitável para que as pessoas consigam conversar sem precisarem erguer a voz.

O salão está maravilhosamente decorado. A casa tem uma arquitetura mais clássica, e o ambiente traz objetos luxuosos, como um grande abajur dourado com lâmpadas que se assemelham a velas, mas a iluminação em tons de azul e lilás em todo espaço, e a pista de dança com pequenos pontos de luz amarela mostram que aquele é um espaço para festejar. Requinte e diversão, Andrés realmente sabia o que estava fazendo.

As primeiras horas de festa passam voando. Raquel joga conversa fora e tem oportunidade de conhecer melhor seus colegas de elenco e o pessoal da equipe de apoio. Ela se sente... livre. Exceto que ela não estava cem por cento livre, não é mesmo? Ela tinha uma responsabilidade nesta festa, especificada em contrato, e uma hora ou outra ela teria que parar de ignorar este fato.

Raquel já o tinha cumprimentado, Sergio. Eles até conversaram por um tempo na mesma rodinha de pessoas, entre canapés e outros aperitivos que eram trazidos pelos garçons, mas ela estaria mentindo se dissesse que não estava tentando evitá-lo o máximo possível, o que é ridículo.

_Um sonho, Raquel, foi só um estúpido sonho!_

E sim, a princípio ela estava determinada a deixar a lembrança da noite passada para trás, mas cada vez que ele falava era um flash do seu sonho voltando à tona, a voz grave do professor sussurrando em seu ouvido, as reações que ele causava em seu corpo e... _joder!_

Então sim, Raquel estava evitando Sergio.

Mas agora o jantar seria servido e ela não tinha mais por onde escapar. Raquel engole de uma vez o resto de champanhe que estava em sua mão, deposita a taça na bandeja de um dos garçons que circulam pela festa e caminha decididamente em direção à mesa que Sergio está sentado.

Ele está conversando com outros atores que interpretam os ladrões. No momento Silene fala animadamente algo que faz os outros rirem, mas Sergio desvia o olhar e é nítido o momento que ele percebe Raquel indo em sua direção.

Ela sabe que está bonita.

Foda-se a modéstia, Raque escolheu essa roupa porque a fez sentir linda pra cacete! A saia preta de couro é um pouco mais longa, mas o modelo marca suas curvas nos lugares certos e a fenda frontal faz com que suas coxas apareçam na medida certa enquanto ela caminha. A blusa, também preta, é de um tecido mais delicado e sem manga, com um decote em V que ela está orgulhosa em usar depois de tantos anos.

Mais uma vez, Raquel sabe que está bonita. O que ela não esperava era a reação de Sergio ao vê-la caminhando em sua direção.

Ele vira a cabeça e de repente seu olhar está fixo nela. Não no olhar dela, **nela**. A iluminação não é a das melhores para ver detalhes, mas é impossível Raquel não perceber os olhos dele passeando por seu corpo, subindo e descendo mais de uma vez, língua inconscientemente molhando os lábios. Se ela espelha o movimento, é um simples reflexo de seu cérebro.

\- Tem alguém aqui? – Raquel para ao lado de Sergio, onde há uma cadeira vaga, mas direciona a pergunta às outras pessoas da mesa, ficando quase que de costas para ele.

\- Agora tem você. – Mônica, a loira dos lindos e volumosos cabelos cacheados, que havia ficado ao lado dela no dia da mesa redonda, responde com um sorriso no rosto.

\- Só é bom se sentar logo, antes que o Serjão tenha um ataque cardíaco e caia durinho aqui. Causa da morte: - o jovem de mandíbulas marcadas e sorriso fácil ergue as mãos na altura de seu rosto e então as afasta, abrindo como se estivesse anunciando o título de uma grande obra – traseira da sua colega de elenco.

Raquel se vira para trás e se depara com um Sergio mais vermelho que um tomate. Ele passa as mãos nervosamente sobre as coxas e depois arruma os óculos. A mesa toda está rindo, a gargalhada do rapaz que fez o comentário se destacando entre as outras.

Raquel sente um orgulhinho santo tomar conta de seu peito. Sua bunda nunca a deixa na mão.

Ela se senta, mas a vontade é de provocar Sergio um pouco mais, quem sabe se fazendo de ofendida e vendo como ele vai agir. Mas um olhar na direção de seu parceiro é suficiente para perceber que o coitado já está em agonia o suficiente, então ela decide mudar a abordagem de última hora.

\- E agora que minha traseira já foi apresentada por este gentil cavalheiro – ela tira o foco de Sergio, direcionando a conversa pro cara da risada espalhafatosa – que tal a gente se apresentar oficialmente? Infelizmente não tive tempo de aprender o nome de todos.

O jovem parece perceber que pode ter passado dos limites e se pronuncia de uma maneira um pouco menos confiante.

\- Desculpe, eu... bem, eu espero não ter te ofendido. Era só pra ser uma brincadeira com o Sergio, mas enfim... desculpa se soou grosseiro, não era minha intenção. Meu nome é Ricardo. – Ele finaliza, a cada sentença mais sem graça.

Raquel mantém a expressão facial séria o máximo que pode, chegando a deixar o clima da mesa tenso, e então abre um largo sorriso.

\- Eu tava zoando contigo, Ricardo! Eu sou a Raquel, prazer.

E mais uma vez a risada dele toma conta do ambiente. Raquel percebe algumas pessoas ao redor soltando o ar que estavam prendendo, e logo o clima volta a ser de descontração. Na primeira semana Raquel tinha gravado cenas apenas com o pessoal da polícia, então conhecer novos colegas de elenco estava sendo uma experiência interessante.

O jantar estava sublime, desde as entradas até o prato principal, mas o que mais a surpreendeu foi um tal de tomate rosa de Barbastro. Raquel nem havia dado muita moral quando viu aquele tomate enfeitado com flores e tomatinhos cereja por cima, mas na primeira mordida percebeu quão redondamente enganada estava em menosprezar a iguaria.

A noite seguiu animada, e quando as mulheres da mesa se levantaram para dançar, Raquel não pode recusar o convite de se juntar a elas na pista de dança. A pista já estava com uma boa quantidade de gente, e agora as luzes eram mais escuras, apenas com alguns feixes de azul e rosa de vez passando pela fumaça que subia de tempos em tempos. A música era desconhecida para Raquel, a batida eletrônica não sendo sua favorita, e ainda assim ela nem precisou pisar no local onde todos dançavam para se sentir em casa.

Raquel sempre amou dançar. Sua mãe conta que quando ela era pequena, ela não podia ouvir alguém cantando ou uma música no rádio, que parava tudo o que estava fazendo para mexer o corpinho. Crescendo ela fez aula de balé, hip hop e até de dança do ventre.

Na época de faculdade e ainda por alguns anos que se seguiram, sextas à noite a programação era sagrada: esquenta no barzinho e depois dançar até não conseguir mais pisar no chão no point mais badalado do momento. Até que ela começou a namorar com o coisa ruim, que não merece ter seu nome nem pensado, e aos poucos essa parte da sua vida ficou pra trás.

Exceto que não precisava ficar. E sim, ela é uma mulher de quase 43 anos e uma mãe de respeito, e ainda assim ela sente o ritmo vibrando em suas veias como se ainda tivesse 19. Puta sentimento bom! E assim, sem se preocupar com que os outros vão pensar dela, pelo menos esta noite, Raquel solta o corpo e decide dançar como se não houvesse amanhã. Simplesmente porque ela pode.

Raquel achava que a noite não poderia ficar melhor, até o momento que o DJ coloca **aquela** música. Os primeiros acordes já são suficientes para que um filme passe em sua cabeça: o apartamento pequeno que ela dividia com Nekane, a TV ligada o dia inteiro na MTV e o desespero para conseguir gravar em VHS aquele videoclipe em específico. As horas assistindo, pausando e reassistindo até que elas aprendessem toda a coreografia, as noites “vivendo la vida loca” nas boates, todos dançando a mesma coreografia quando este hit começava...

A voz de Ricky Martin começa a soar e a memória muscular de Raquel é imediatamente acionada.

**_La reina de la noche_ **

_(A rainha da noite)_

**_La diosa del vudú_ **

_(A deusa do vudu)_

Bom. A música podia estar mixada, mas pelo menos eles o DJ teve a decência de escolher a versão em espanhol.

**_Yo no podré salvarme_ **

_(Eu não poderei me salvar)_

**_Podrás salvarte tú?_ **

_(Você poderá se salvar?)_

O baixo começa o solo, o que indica a parte que os casais começam a dançar juntos. Raquel olha a sua volta e é como se ela estivesse na sala de aula de seu sonho novamente. Só pirralho ao redor. Todos dançando e se divertindo, mas ninguém conhece a porra de uma das melhores coreografias da vida! Essa juventude não pode estar vivendo certo.

É quando seus olhos se encontram com os de Andrés, e nada mais precisa ser dito. Ele se aproxima dela, passos no ritmo da música, quadril remexendo e braços subindo e descendo, assim como os de Raquel.

Os minutos que se seguem são surreais.

Andrés é um exímio dançarino, o que não surpreende Raquel, e por isso seguir a rotina de rodopios, jogadas de cabelo e, principalmente, requebrar o quadril flui com natureza tendo ele como parceiro. Ela está tão concentrada em simplesmente viver aquele momento, que não percebe quando outros casais de faixa etária aproximada se unem a eles, os mais novos abrindo espaço na pista para observá-los, alguns tentando aprender a coreografia.

Quando a música termina há palmas e gritos, e Raquel não consegue conter sua gargalhada. Seu cabelo está começando a ficar suado e seus pés doem, mesmo que os saltos já tenham ficado para trás há um bom tempo. Sua mente pode agir como se ela tivesse 19 anos de novo, mas seu corpo definitivamente diz o contrário. E ainda assim ela nunca se sentiu tão livre.

O DJ retorna para as músicas que ela nem fazia ideia de que existiam, mas Raquel continua dançando. Só mais um pouquinho, ela promete para si mesma, mais umas duas ou três músicas, antes que seus pés peçam arrego de vez. No momento os braços de Raquel estão pra cima, se movimentando no ritmo da batida, quando ela sente uma mão bater em seu ombro mais de uma vez. Ela se vira e encontra com um Andrés sorridente, seguido por um Sergio de cara fechada.

\- _Raquelita_ , querida, você pode me ajudar aqui, por favor? – Andrés fala quase gritando e Raquel tem que se inclinar para tentar ouvi-lo melhor, mas no fim consegue entender as palavras. - Eu estou aqui tentando ensinar meu _hermanito_ a se soltar um pouco e dançar com a gente, mas até agora só fracasso. Você é nitidamente a melhor dançarina dessa festa, então por favor, – ele junta as mãos em posição de prece – eu te suplico, você pode tentar fazê-lo dançar feito gente pelo menos uma música?

Raquel dirige seus olhos para Sergio, que claramente está fora de seu elemento, e então retorna para Andrés.

\- Pode deixar comigo! – Ela fala em um tom que espera ser audível e recebe um joinha de resposta.

Raquel se aproxima de Sergio, que permanece parado no meio da pista de dança, e sorri pra ele. Porém, diferente dos momentos agradáveis que eles passaram na mesa durante o jantar, desta vez ele não retorna o sorriso, mas abaixa a cabeça e ajeita os óculos, olhos fixos no chão. Ele está mais desconfortável do que ela imaginava.

Raquel dá mais alguns passos até entrar no campo de visão dele, procurando seu olhar.

\- Ei, se você não quiser a gente não precisa fazer isso.

Ele não responde.

-Sergio... – ela se aproxima mais um pouco, colocando a mão na lateral da barba dele, o que finalmente faz com que seus olhos se encontrem – Você tá bem? A gente realmente não precisa dançar, se você quiser a gente pod-

\- Não. – Ele a interrompe – Não, digo, sim. Estou bem. É só que às vezes... bem, nem sempre é fácil ser irmão do Andrés.

\- Eu imagino que não... Você quer sair daqui?

Sergio engole em seco e Raquel se dá conta de que sua mão ainda está na bochecha dele, seus dedos traidores acariciando a barba. _Joder._ Ela abaixa o braço abruptamente.

\- Bom, – ele limpa a garganta – já que estamos aqui não custa tentar uma última vez. Acha que você é páreo para o desafio? Dizem por aí que eu sou um caso perdido. – Sergio sorri e Raquel é presenteada com a visão de suas covinhas.

\- Agora é mesmo que eu não desisto! Desafio aceito, Marquina! – ela ergue mais a cabeça e pisca com um olho só. - Isso aqui é eletrônica, não tem muito segredo.

Raquel está prestes a orientar Sergio quando a música troca e um saxofone começa a tocar. É isso mesmo?! Ela olha em direção ao DJ, esperando que algum erro tenha acontecido, e se depara com Andrés ao lado da mesa de som. Ok, agora faz mais sentido.

As pessoas ao seu redor parecem não ter problemas com a mudança no estilo musical, e casais se unem, acompanhando o estilo lento da música. Raquel olha para Sergio, que a encara atônito. _Ele fica fofo assim, todo perdido._ Ela abre um sorriso e gesticula com o dedo indicador, sinal universal de “chega mais perto”.

Ele se aproxima cauteloso e Raquel tenta fazê-lo se sentir mais à vontade:

\- Pode vir mais perto, eu prometo que não mordo.

Agora que o ambiente não está mais inundado pelas batidas da eletrônica, ela não precisa falar tão alto para ser ouvida. Ele acena afirmativamente com a cabeça e se aproxima mais. Raquel toca de leve em seus cotovelos, descendo para os antebraços.

**_Stars shining bright above you_ **

_(Estrelas brilhando bem acima de você)_

**_Night breezes seem to whisper "I love you"_ **

_(Brisas da noite parecem sussurrar “Eu te amo”)_

A voz inconfundível de Ella Fitzgerald se espalha pelo salão, que tem sua atmosfera completamente transformada ao som do jazz.

\- Pode colocar as duas mãos na minha cintura.

Sergio faz literalmente conforme orientado: mãos na cintura e braços esticados. Raquel tem vontade de rir, c _omo pode um homem tão sem jeito como ele ser conhecido como um dos maiores galãs da Espanha?_

 _-_ Mais perto, Sergio.

Ele dá um passo para frente, mas continua como os braços rígidos.

\- Aqui, ó. – Raquel pega as mãos dele e as posiciona na parte inferior de suas costas. Então estica seus braços para envolver o pescoço de seu parceiro. A diferença de altura entre eles normalmente já é bastante perceptível, mas agora que ela está sem salto se torna ainda mais gritante.

\- Agora tenta relaxar um pouco.

Raquel se movimenta um pouquinho para direita e um pouquinho para a esquerda, no ritmo da música que continua tocando, mas o corpo enrijecido de Sergio tem dificuldade de acompanhar.

\- Eu estou com receio de pisar nos seus pés, você está descalça.

Ela olha pra cima e se depara com o rosto dele inclinado para baixo. Raquel suspira. Eles estão realmente próximos.

\- Ei, esquece isso. Pode não parecer fisicamente, mas eu sou bem grandinha, já sei como me cuidar.

Raquel sente o ar quente da risada dele tocar seu rosto e de repente tudo o que ela consegue perceber são os detalhes do rosto dele. A intensidade daquilo tudo é tão forte que Raquel sente a necessidade de desviar seu olhar. Eles balançam mais um pouco juntos, mas Sergio ainda está tenso.

\- Que tal se você parar de se preocupar comigo e tentar prestar atenção na música, hã? Fecha os olhos e tenta pensar só nela. – Raquel o orienta.

**Just hold me tight and tell me you miss me**

_Apenas me abrace apertado e diga que você sente minha falta_

**While I'm alone and blue as can be**

_Enquanto eu estou sozinho e assim tão triste_

**Dream a little dream of me**

_Sonhe um pouquinho comigo_

_Joder!_ Raquel fica tensa e acredita que Sergio deve ter percebido, porque o corpo dele tensiona quase que simultaneamente. Ela pode não falar muito bem inglês, mas seu cérebro entende perfeitamente o significado de “dream a little dream of me”, e memórias do sonho com o Sergio, não, com o professor, inundam sua mente.

A garganta de Raquel subitamente fica seca.

\- Ou talvez a gente possa conversar sobre algum assunto – ela sugere sem olhar para o rosto de Sergio.

\- Pois sim – ele tira uma das mãos de sua cintura e eleva ao rosto. Raquel não precisa olhar para saber que ele está repetindo o seu tique nervoso – Conversar me parece uma ótima ideia. Eu gosto de conversar com você.

\- Ok, pois conversemos então.

A voz de Louis Armstrong dança melodicamente com a de Ella Fitzgerald, um contraste gritante com o silêncio constrangedor que se forma entre Raquel e Sergio. Os dois continuam movendo seus corpos em um projeto de dança, e Raquel tenta pensar rapidamente em algum assunto leve, algo que os dois tenham em comum.

Mas pensar em algo que não seja no professor a pegando de jeito e raspando a barba em seu pescoço se prova ser uma tarefa muito mais árdua que Raquel imaginava, ainda mais com a barba do Sergio diretamente em seu campo de visão e o perfume dele invadindo suas narinas. Sacanagem que a porra do seu cérebro teve que conectar esse mesmo perfume amadeirado ao que ela sentiu durante o sonho. Puta gatilho!

_Pensa, Raquel. Pensa, caralho._

\- Trabalho! – ela para de dançar momentaneamente, mas logo retorna aos movimentos lentos.

\- Oi?

\- Trabalho, podemos conversar sobre o trabalho.

Raquel inconscientemente até melhora sua postura corporal. Esta era uma área segura, uma área confortável para ambos. Não tinha como dar errado, então ela prossegue mais confiante:

\- Estou empolgada para gravar as cenas dessa semana. Finalmente vamos encenar juntos! Inclusive, eu vi que tem umas cenas bem intimistas entre o Álvaro e a Itziar, se você quiser pode passar lá no meu trailer pra gente ensaiar com mais privacidade.

Sergio para completamente, corpo mais tenso que no começo da dança. Raquel olha pra cima, confusa, mas ele não se explica, apenas desvia o olhar. Ela vê o pomo de Adão dele se movimentar, engolindo em seco, e seu olhar sobe para os lábios dele, que começam a se movimentar.

-Pois bem, que tal deixarmos as conversas sobre gravações quando estivermos trabalhando?

\- Ok, o que você preferir – _professor_ , sua mente completa. E _não! Não, não, não, mil vezes não, Raquel!_

\- Você é uma excelente dançarina, pena estar presa a alguém que parece ter dois pés esquerdos, como eu – os corpos deles continuam a se movimentar juntos. Aos poucos Sergio parece começar a se acostumar com o ritmo e ele até olha para ela, abrindo um sorriso doce – você já fez aula de dança?

\- Apenas minha infância e adolescência inteira. – Ela retribui o sorriso – E não se desmereça tanto, você até que está pegando o jeito!

\- Tenho a melhor professora. Aposto que você era uma excelente aluna, daquelas super dedicadas, que sempre faziam além do que o professor pedia...

A voz de Sergio soa leve, Raquel pode até perceber o sorriso em seu rosto sem precisar olhar para ele, mas sua mente está em pânico. Se sua cabeça fosse um pouco como a da menina do último filme que Raquel assistiu com Paula, definitivamente Medo estaria apertando desesperadamente todos os botões do centro de controle.

_Alerta vermelho! Alerta vermelho! Assunto extremamente delicado! A bolinha do sonho erótico vai voltar e Sergio vai acabar percebendo! A relação de vocês nunca mais vai ser a mesma! Vocês não vão conseguir atuar e muito menos enganar os outros de que estão apaixonados e você vai perder a Paula pra sempre! Alerta vermelho!_

_Seria cômico se não fosse trágico._

Raquel respira profundamente.

_Recomponha-se, mulher._

\- Minha vez de usar a carta pra mudar o assunto, tudo bem?

Sergio olha para ela com os olhos semicerrados, como se estivesse a analisando, mas concorda sem falar qualquer outra coisa. Apesar disto, nenhum dos dois inicia novamente a conversa.

**_(Buzz, buzz, buzz, buzz, buzz, buzz)_ **

**_Stars fading, but I linger on dear_ **

_Estrelas desaparecem, mas eu permaneço, querida_

**_Still craving your kiss_ **

_Ainda desejando seu beijo_

**_(Doh, dee, dee, doh, dee, doo)_ **

****

\- Raquel, eu preciso te confessar uma coisa.

A voz de Sergio sai hesitante, e seus corpos não estivessem tão próximos Raquel provavelmente não o teria ouvido. Eles prosseguem dançando em silêncio, até que ele crie coragem de continuar.

– Não é algo de que eu me orgulho, porque fui impulsivo, e eu nunca sou impulsivo. Mas eu estava tão empolgado quando cheguei em casa e a ideia parecia tão inocente no momento, que eu nem pensei em te consultar. – O corpo de Sergio tensiona cada vez mais enquanto ele fala, e o pouco movimento que ele ainda faz agora está completamente fora do ritmo da música – Então eu já peço desculpas adiantado e, por favor, sinta-se livre para dizer que não, e que eu passei dos limites caso voc-

\- Sergio.

Raquel o interrompe, pressionando levemente os braços que estão envolta do pescoço dele, como que para lhe chamar mais atenção. Os dois já conversaram o suficiente para ela saber que quando ele entra neste loop de ansiedade, é preciso que alguém o traga de volta à terra firme, ou ele ficará dando voltas com as palavras para sempre.

Raquel levanta a cabeça, buscando contato visual. Sergio pausa o balanço dos corpos, e ela consegue sentir as mãos dele agora pressionando sua cintura, gerando um arrepio que ela prefere ignorar. Raquel o vê inspirar profundamente e soltar o ar pela boca, e ele ainda está olhando em um ponto atrás dela. Seu cenho está franzido e ela agora começa a pensar que talvez realmente tenha um motivo para se preocupar.

\- Eu comprei um livro para a Paula. – Sergio fala rápido, como quem quer tirar o band-aid de uma só vez, e olha intensamente para Raquel.

\- Você o quê?

\- Eu comprei um livro para a Paula. Na quinta-feira eu estava tão animado com a inteligência e motivação dela em aprender origamis, que quando cheguei em casa abri o notebook e encomendei “O be-a-bá do Origami”. Eu nunca tive contato com outra criança, não depois de adolescente, e só depois... hoje, para ser mais preciso, eu fui perceber que antes de comprar algo para ela eu deveria ter falado com a mãe, – Sergio empurra os óculos no nariz – que é você.

Raquel não consegue se controlar e dá risada. Ela ri gostoso mesmo. Então envolve seus braços no pescoço dele e continua a dançar. Ou tenta pelo menos.

\- Raquel? – Sergio a encara, confuso.

\- Você comprou um presente pra minha filha?

\- Isso.

\- Um livro sobre origami, mais precisamente?

\- Exato.

\- E quer saber se não passou dos limites ao fazê-lo sem me consultar.

\- Raquel, eu não estou entendendo. – O olhar de Sergio agora é pura frustração – Você simplesmente está repetindo tudo o que eu acabei de te falar!

Raquel decide agir com misericórdia e acabar logo o sofrimento indevido que parece afligir Sergio.

\- A Paula vai amar. – Ela o sente relaxar imediatamente e o puxa para mais perto, retomando a dança.

Raquel explica para Sergio que, sim, é de bom grado conversar com os responsáveis sobre presentear uma criança, e que livros sempre são excelentes presentes. Ela prossegue contando sobre como sua filha tem usado absolutamente todos os papeis que encontra na casa para treinar fazer os tsurus e a conversa continua leve.

Seus corpos parecem absorver esta leveza, e Raquel não sabe pontuar o momento específico que aconteceu a mudança, mas o corpo de Sergio se movimenta de forma muito mais solta. Ela encosta a cabeça no encontro entre o pescoço e o ombro dele, enquanto aproveita a paz que toma conta de sua alma.

**_You’ve gotta make me a promise (oh, yes)_ **

_Você tem que me fazer uma promessa (oh, sim)_

**_Promise to me_ **

_Prometa pra mim_

**_You’ll dream_ **

_Você sonhará_

**_Dream a little dream of me_ **

_Sonhará um pouquinho comigo_

Os últimos acordes começam a serem tocados e é quando Raquel percebe os movimentos dos dedos de Sergio acariciando a parte de baixo de suas costas. Ela inspira profundamente e o perfume dele toma conta de seu ser. É como se de repente ela estivesse super consciente de tudo o que estava a sua volta: o cheiro de Sergio, as carícias em suas costas, o peitoral dele em contato com ela, a forma com que seu corpo parecia se encaixar perfeitamente no dele, os fios de cabelo grossos dele entre seus dedos e _quando foi que ela começou a acariciar o cabelo dele?!_

\- Toca um reggaeton, DJ! – Alguém grita assim que a música termina, e Raquel está quase certa que é a voz de Silene.

O encanto foi rompido. Sergio dá um passo para traz, olhando assustado para ela.

\- Bom, eu... – ele aponta em direção as mesas e é só isso que Raquel atende, porque as batidas voltam a dificultar a comunicação.

Ela vê Sergio abaixar a cabeça e sair da pista, caminhando a passos tensos e rápidos. Nem parecia o mesmo Sergio que estava dançando com ela com tanta naturalidade alguns segundos atrás. A música toca alta e Raquel sente o ritmo tomando conta de seu corpo.

**_Yo que no quería salir_ **

_Eu que não queria sair_

**_Yo que no quería salir_ **

_Eu que não queria sair_

**_Y mira_ **

_E olhe_

**_Que loco lo que me pasó_ **

_Que loucura o que aconteceu comigo_

**_Que loco lo que me pasó_ **

_Que loucura o que aconteceu comigo_

**_Parece mentira_ **

_Parece mentira_

Mônica se aproxima de Raquel e as duas se entregam à dança, movendo seus corpos sensualmente. Se de vez em quando Raquel olha de relance em direção à mesa que ele está sentado e rebola seu quadril mais intensamente, bom, quem pode culpá-la?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E aiiii, o que vcs acharam?? Contem-me tudo, não me escondam nada!
> 
> Obrigada de coração a todas/os que continuam lendo GP! Eu sei que tenho demorado bastante pra att, mas espero que tenha valido a pena a espera. Infelizmente é o melhor que posso fazer, pq tenho que cuidar da minha saúde mental tb... Mas garanto que tenho dado o meu melhor e prometo não abandonar vcs! Por favor, não desistam de mim tb hahah
> 
> Como sempre, muito obg à Gabbi pelo apoio imensurável.
> 
> E obrigada a cada kudo e comentário aqui e no tt (@Lisbonissima). Usei o tempo que eu tinha pra escrever esse cap, mas ainda quero responder cada comentário com carinho. Vcs são incríveis e me motivam imensamente!  
> Aliás, fiquem a vontade para comentar em qualquer língua :)  
> Aaah! E obrigada a quem me ajudou com sugestões de músicas!
> 
> Agur! <3


End file.
